Songbird
by MissMarquin
Summary: Trained to be the utterly perfect performer, Rin has spent her life being passed from one hand to the next. When her latest owner sells her to the Imperial Empress, in an attempt to save his pathetic life, she's thrown into a whirlwind adventure of politics and courtly drama. Can she survive the Lady's expectation of absolute perfection, and why is her son so enthralling? AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : _So yeah, I should be updating Lotus... but in my defense, I've sent the next chapter to my sister to edit! She just hasn't sent it back to me. So instead, have Songbird_. _This is an old thing I started a few years back as a short story... and I recently picked it back up, and it's not so much a short story anymore. It's slow-burn, but more focused on Political Intrigue, Courtly Drama and less on any 'Action'. So, please enjoy!_

 _ **Prologue**_

The dancers were painfully boring and quite frankly, nothing that she hadn't seen before in her long and privileged life. She had seen contortionists from the mainland, elephants from far West... there was nothing remotely unique about these too-thin children, twirling around painfully on their toes.

"Merchant," the Lady Linfey said, thrusting as much boredom that she possibly could into voice, "I tire of this game that you insist on playing. If you have nothing decent to show, then don't show at all." Her mother had always taught her to keep her cards close to her chest and never reveal herself, but what was the point of being an Empress if she didn't use her title to her advantage?

The Merchant bowed nervously and fretted about, scratching at his balding head as he wrung his colorful hat between his fingers. "Many apologies, your Majesty," he sputtered. "Truly, one hundred thousand apologies. I just thought that these dancers-"

"Once you have seen one, you have seen them all," Empress Linfey replied dryly.

The Merchant froze, perhaps fearing for his life. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she regarded him carefully. He fussed about and sputtered again, his face turning red as he tried to salvage the situation. She rolled her eyes at this, pausing to glance at her son standing to her right. It was odd that he was willingly in here presence, but perhaps that was a good thing. It had been over five decades since they had had a civil conversation.

But, like his father, he wasn't one for courtly drama. He would sooner wander the lands and search for strength, than bother with these petty political affairs— or in this case, frivolous shows of wealth. His regal air and ethereal looks added to their overall intimidation, making them quite the pair.

"Oh son, what do we do?" The question was more rhetorical than anything, which caused Sesshoumaru's lips to quirk into an annoyed frown. "Do we let him carry on, or shall we kick him out?" Truth be told, she wondered why he even bothered to hawk his wares to the Imperial Family.

"Leave me out of your trifling matters, mother."

"But _son_ ," she pouted, "I fear that I am weary from the display."

At this, the Merchant begged for mercy. Honestly, she had no intention on killing the man, perhaps just a slight maiming instead. Those tended to brighten her mood. She smirked mercilessly as she raised her hand, displaying her sharp and lethal claws-

"Wait!" the Merchant cried. She paused, watching the man carefully, her eyes narrowed in slight interest. She wasn't above allowing the man his last words. "Your Majesty," he added for good measure. Her lips twisted into a malicious smile. Surely this man didn't think that propriety would easy her mood. "There..." he started, but then hesitated. The moment her lips drooped into an unamused frown, he broke into a stutter once more. "T-t-there is something else!" he squeaked.

"Explain."

He swept his hand to the side, motioning for the dancers to leave the floor. His business partner gave him a curious glance from his spot against the wall, seemingly unsure as to what the Merchant was referring too. "Something beautiful and serene! Something with the grace and poise of a butterfly, and the voice of a Goddess. Truly, she is my greatest treasure, but I am willing to offer a sample of her skills."

Linfey's eyes flashed at his words- if anyone was a Goddess, it was she. Still... curiosity poked at her. She loved things that were unique.

The Merchant waved towards his partner, motioning towards the entrance to the grand hall. "Your Majesty," his partner said, his soft voice composed. "I will require the help of a few of your guards." Clearly he didn't fear her, something she might have to change.

The Empress lowered her claws, only to rest her chin upon her hand impatiently. She waved her other hand towards two of her soldiers, standing attention at the walls. They bowed quickly and followed the man out. She trained her gaze back on the Merchant once more, her eyebrows drawn up in curiosity and annoyance.

Soon enough, there was the sound of heavy footsteps across the marble. Her men carried a large birdcage to the dais and set it down on the floor before her. The thing was gilded in gold, but it showed age, tarnished in a few spots and in desperate need of polishing. There was a lump inside the bars, breathing gently as it rested.

If this was the Merchant's bid to save his life, he wasn't off to a good start. She was silent as he stepped over to it hastily, unlocking the intricate mechanism and letting the door swing open.

"Songbird," he crooned into the cage, his voice slick with forced sweetness. The thing in the cage shifted slightly and the Empress leaned forward in interest.

The Merchant reached into the cage and pulled out a chain, the links cast iron, thick and heavy. The lump moved with sleepy effort, slowly unfolding itself. He shook the chains slightly, pulling at them. "Songbird," he repeated, "Come."

A leg emerged from the cage, long and slender, the flesh pale as moonlight. Linfey's eyes widened slightly as the other followed suit. But the creature paused, causing the Merchant to huff, tugging at the chains harder. He was met with resistance. He yanked far harder and the creature tumbled from the cage, crumpling onto the floor, covered in rich fabrics of all colors and sheen. Her long, raven hair was loosed, piling around her, and she smelled-

The Lady's nose flared as she stood abruptly, her eyes bleeding red as rage filled her. "You!" she screamed to the merchant. "You dare bring a _human_ into this place? Into my presence? Have you no self perservation? I should—"

"Mercy!" the Merchant pleaded hysterically. "Mercy, I plead, Imperial Highness! If you would just hear her sing-"

"Sing?" she queried, a nasty sneer settling across her face. "This _thing_ sings?"

The man nodded enthusiastically, barely breathing in his nervousness. "Yes, oh yes! Her voice is like the smoothest of silks. You must listen and you will see, why I have brought such a thing into your presence."

The Lady regarded the human on the floor for a moment, before her gaze shifted to her son. His face was stony and uninterested, but she saw the tightness of his lips, resisting the urge to curl into a disgusted scowl. Her husband would have welcomed such a pitiful creature into their home with little question, but his soft heart is the reason that he wasn't _there_ anymore. She looked towards the Merchant again, not bothering to hide her contempt.

"I beg you," he said, shriveling into a low bow. "Give the girl a chance."

"Girl," she repeated flatly, as though the idea repulsed her. Finally, she waved her hand towards them.

The Merchant bent down, reaching into the curtain of hair. He grasped at her cheek, forcing it towards the Empress without resistance. Slowly the girl stood at his direction, turning to face the dais. She wasn't tall, shorter than the Merchant, who wasn't tall himself. Her hair was as black as the night sky and glossy, falling around her in waves. Her face was heart shaped, her almond shaped eyes wide set around her petite nose. A thick iron cuff wrapped around her neck, attached to the chain.

Very striking, as far as humans went, the Lady supposed. Even though the girl was skinny and swam in her fanciful outfit, she couldn't deny that she had the grace the Merchant had promised. But anger bristled through her. The girl reminded her of _that woman_ , the one _who will not be named_.

Her husband would have loved this girl instantly, were he still alive. Disgusting.

"Songbird," the Merchant crooned softly, grasping her hand lightly, "Sing." Then he stepped back, letting go of her hand, waving his other one in a flourish of presentation.

She stood tall, gazing serenely at the Empress, her dark eyes penetrating. Calculating, thinking. Her eyes swept the room, from the Lady Linfey, to her son, to the ceiling and then back. Finally, she opened her mouth and held her arms out, taking a breath and-

It was the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard.

It was a language that she didn't know, the syllables of the words rising and falling with the melody. Her tone was clear as the most polished crystal, filling the space robustly. Her arms spread out before her, swelling with the tune as her eyes closed, and she lost herself in her music.

The Empress was enraptured and the Merchant smirked.

The Songbird's voice warbled on the last note before dying off, leaving the hall in silence. Her son shifted uncomfortably at her side. Finally, the Lady Linfey looked to the Merchant.

"Name your price," she said to him. "I must have her."

"She is truly priceless," he responded. "I acquired her from a circus years ago, but her history before that is a mystery to me. She hails from the East though, that I am sure."

The Empress detected no lies in his words, and the girl _did_ have the coloring and slight stature of an Eastern lady. The man believed his words to be true and it was likely that it didn't even matter. The history of a slave was a small detail.

"Nothing is priceless," she scoffed. "Tell me what it is that you want."

"Your Imperial Grace," he started, "I would be reluctant to let her go—"

"Five hundred thousand gold crowns."

The Merchant fell silent, gaping at her. It was more than she knew he could possibly make in a lifetime, even selling the high-quality goods that he did. It would be more than enough to ensure he lived the rest of his days in comfort and luxury... even for a youkai, such as himself.

"Five hundred thousand," he repeated.

"Did I stutter? Was I unclear? Five hundred thousand gold crowns, if you leave me this... _human_." The word tasted ill on her tongue. Truth be told, she didn't want a human lurking anywhere near her home, not after what happened to her beloved husband, but-

"Mother!" her son hissed, glaring at her with eyes that were red with rage.

"Son," she said, her tone cool. A clear warning.

One that he didn't listen to. "You dare buy this _thing_?"

"This _thing_ is truly unique. You know of my weakness for one-of-a-kind things."

"You will _dishonor_ Father if you do this. Gave you forgotten-"

"Sesshoumaru!" she snapped. He stopped short, nostrils flaring and eyes burning red, like a child knee-deep in a tantrum. She resisted the urge to grab him by the scruff; he son was still so young. "Do not _dare_ presume that I have forgotten the fate of my husband. I swear to you, I can _never_ forget, nor will I _ever_ forgive." Despite her harsh words, she paused bowed her head in respect for her husband. Her son was angry, seething really, but he did not respond. She turned her gaze back to the Merchant. "Do we have a deal, Merchant?"

"Five hundred thousand crowns, for the Songbird." It was like he couldn't comprehend basic words.

"That is the offer."

"Then I accept." He stuck his hands into his sleeves and bowed deeply in reverence. "I leave to you the child, and her cage."

"My adviser will see to it that you get paid. Good day, Merchant."

He bowed once more, before turning to take his leave, his business partners and the rest of his wares following close behind.

"Son," she started, but when she looked to her side, she found that her son was already gone. She let out a small sigh, before she turned her attention back to the child. Slowly, she stood from her throne, climbing slowly off of the dais and down the steps. Reaching out, she grasped the girl by the chin, forcing her to look up.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" She did not answer. Her eyes watched the Empress, expressive but wary. The Lady squeezed her her jaw tighter, her nails just barely digging into her skin. It would be _easy_ to snap the bone between her fingertips like it was nothing.

But still, the girl said nothing. "Do you not speak?"

There were no words, but her eyes spoke volumes. She was scared, even if she didn't shake like a leaf in her grip. The girl understood the threat. The Lady's lips twisted into a smug smirk, satisfied. She would allow this... _thing_ within her home, but at a price.

"I do not like humans," she told the Songbird. "In fact, I _detest_ your kind. You however... you are special, something truly unique. A treasure. I collect treasures, and so now, you are mine. You will have your health as long as you mind your place." She motioned to the cage. "So, do as I say."

The regarded her silently for a moment before she stepped towards the cage, her feet padding delicately along the floor. She folded herself into the cage, pulling and coiling the chain after her in a practiced motion. The Lady shut the door tightly behind her.

"Take her to the Gallery," she said, waving to a few of her guards. "I'm sure that you can find a place to put her."

The men nodded, hefting the gilded cage as if it weighed nothing. The Lady watched as the girl gazed at her solemnly through the bars. If she had had a heart, perhaps she would have felt guilt, or even pity for the child who had been bought like a a pet. But she had no heart and she did not care for anything, other than the twisted sense of irony that flooded her chest

She smiled sweetly at the girl child, forcing her lips into a charming quirk that dripped poison and malice, and said, "Welcome to the Western Palace, my little Songbird."


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Re-posted this chapter, with proper edits. There still might be a few mistakes here and there, so don't hesitate to point them out! Thank you everyone for the kind reviews on this one so far.**_

* * *

 _ **One**_

It was cramped her in cage, but she was long used to it. She wasn't used to the brightly lit room, or the plush pillows that lined the edge of her space, or even the thick blankets that she hesitantly called her own. Several months in the palace, and she didn't think she would ever get used to the finery.

Her cage had been kept in a dingy room once, for private eyes until needed. Another time, it had been kept outside, for the public to see, her pitiful frame on display for entertainment. But never had her cage been placed in a proper room, and taken well care off. She fingered the metal bars, smoothing over them with her fingertips. No longer was the gilded gold dingy and tart smelling with age. It had been conditioned with a proper polish, the broken bits welded and repaired.

Strangely, she felt a sort of smug satisfaction about it. The cage wasn't hers to call her own- she was as much a part of it, as it a part of her. They were only an exhibit, but they had been deemed precious enough to be of considerable worth. _Five hundred thousand gold crowns._ The Empress only took pleasure in only the finest, most rare of things.

No, Rin was proud that she had impressed the woman so thoroughly, a true testament to her skill.

She had never been to a museum before, but this wasn't what she had expected. She had expected a neat and tidy room, with carefully planned exhibits. Instead, it was a grand hall as large as the throne room, full of random artifacts, paintings and other who's-and-what's-its. A crazy collection of whatever the Empress had found interesting, thrown into one place. It wasn't disorganized per se, just... unique. Charming, in a way.

And her cage was right in the middle of it, placed upon a pedestal almost as fine as the gold engravings etched into her casing. From her perch, she could see the other items with fair clarity. She amused herself during the day, by making up stories about them. Aside from that, her life was rather boring. She had thought that maybe, being bought by an Empress would mean that she would actually be _used_.

But nothing had come from it so far. She was the main prize of the exhibit, dressed in finery and then left there to collect dust, just like everything else. Months ago she had been purchased and not once had she seen her gracious owner.

Rin wasn't sure whether the idea scared her, or if she was relieved. She could still feel the sharp grip of the Lady's claws against her chin. The way that her heart had seized in fear, when she realized how easy it would be for this woman to rip her head right from her shoulders.

She had known youkai before, but never one quite like her Lady Empress, Gods bless her long life.

Rin settled against her pile of pillows and relished in their velvety softness. With the Merchant Daiki, she had never known such a luxury. For a man who had preened her as his most treasured possession, he hadn't allowed her much comfort. But there in the palace, she had been gifted the finery of the Goddesses themselves, and her lips twitched into a satisfied smile as she lost herself in their softness.

She wouldn't trade these luxuries for the world, even if the result was being owned by the most dangerous youkai of them all.

Eventually, she glanced towards the weapons on the wall to her left. Her particular favorite was there- a sword that rested on pegs set into the wall, half pulled from its sheath. The case had a long crack down its length, and the blade of the sword was chipped and pitted, the metal rusted with age.

She could only imagine what such a sword had been through. She pondered a story. Surely, it had belonged to a renowned warrior, passed down a long line of successors. It had seen battle and the world changing, perhaps had even helped settle Nihon to what it was that day. But over the years, it had fallen to neglect, in this tomb of a museum, the servants of the palace not bothering to restore it.

In fact, most seemed to actively avoid it. Rin sighed at the idea.

The padding of soft shoes across the marble pulled her from her thoughts. It was the woman that brought her meals, wiped her down daily, and took her to soak. The low-level inuyoukai crossed the room to her cage, her deft claws making quick work of the locking mechanism.

"Alright, little Sparrow, it's time to get you all squeaky clean," she said, tucking the ring of keys into the sash about her waist.

Rin liked Keiko. She was a no-nonsense kind of woman, who didn't care that she was as low on the totem pole as one could be. At first, she had been surprised that the Lady had ordered a woman to attend to her, but she had quickly taken to the woman with sharp green eyes. She was tall and lithe, her arms strangely muscular for a woman who was only a maid. Her hair was dull and the color of mud, pulled into a simple ponytail, but her face held the unearthly and sharp appearance that youkai often had. She pulled open the cage and gave Rin a lopsided grin.

"Come on, to the bath with you," she said with a small wrinkle to her nose. "It's about time."

Rin smiled at that. Keiko washed her down with a cloth and perfumes six days a week, but on the seventh, she received a full bath. The youkai complained about her smell every time she came to lead her off, but Rin had long since figured out that she was more bark than bite. The woman took hold of the length of chain attached to Rin's neck, but she didn't pull at it. She never did, only waiting for Rin to crawl out of the cage herself. The girl did so, slowly unfolding herself as she stood to her full height. She lifted her arms over her head, stretching them out, her back popping slightly. Her cage was large enough to stretch her legs out, but not truly stand.

Keiko waited patiently while she did so, watching her with the calculated gaze she always held. Finally Rin nodded to her and Keiko led her away.

The steps through the hallways were well rehearsed. Through habit, Rin kept her head bowed low as they passed by other servants. Keiko had snickered the first few times she had seen this, telling her that she was actually regarded higher than most of the workers here. Rin couldn't rid herself of old habits though, and eventually the youkai had gotten tired of teasing someone who wouldn't get flustered.

They eventually stepped into the bath, and like always, Rin was awed by the beauty of the room. It wasn't open air, but the ceiling was high and the room was lit lowly. It was fed by natural hot springs, filling the room with a fair amount of steam. Despite her status as a slave, they allowed her to use the private baths. If Keiko thought this was odd, she had never batted an eye.

The youkai helped her shrug out of her heavy _uchikake,_ and then her under layers. Rin slid into the water, her feet sliding gently over the seafoam green tiles of the tub, until she seated herself on one of the benches along the side. Keiko knelt outside the bath next to her, claws slipping into her hair as she slowly worked to untangle it.

"I know that you don't care for palace gossip," Keiko started, pulling at her hair gently, "but so much happened this week that I couldn't possibly keep quiet."

Rin smiled slightly at her words. She was right- she didn't care much for palace gossip. Gods above, she didn't even know who the people that she spoke about were, but after years of loneliness, she found the woman's voice a small comfort. And so Keiko launched into her story of the week, and Rin relaxed into her voice and soothing hands as the woman washed out her hair.

"You know, I know that you _choose_ to remain silent, and it's a little aggravating," Keiko eventually said. She had finished with her hair, soaped her up and rinsed her off, and now Rin sat on a little bench outside the water. The maid rubbed scented oils into her skin, in an effort to rub away as much of her human smell as possible. "Would it be _too_ much to ask for just a few words back? I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

But Rin didn't say anything, knowing that Keiko didn't actually care. The woman relentlessly teased her about everything, and truth be told, it was a little endearing. Rin had spent years keeping quiet, as was expected of her. It was only out of habit that she still did so, one driven by the calm she found in silence.

Keiko swept her fingers across her shoulders and down her back. Her claws paused, like they always did at this point, their tapered points pausing over the long, thin scars across her skin. She didn't dare touch them. Rin tensed and expected the question, but it never came. For a woman as wordy as Keiko, she knew when to keep her mouth shut, and Rin silently thanked her every single time. Keiko resumed her work, rubbing the lavender oil into her skin as she chatted about some courtly lord, and his troubles wooing a lady.

Rin slipped back into the comfortable words, as the woman's fingers rubbed away her tension.

* * *

Rin never slept easily and she snapped awake from her nap, her head spinning. Judging by the darkness that had fallen over the room, it was at least dusk. She sat up from her pillows slowly, stretching out her legs.

It wasn't that she had nightmares, but rather a light sleeper. Over the years, her sleeping conditions had been less than ideal, and she had gotten used to snapping awake at the slightest sound. Tiredly, she yawned and looked to her left, immediately freezing. Her heart clenched in fear, her breath caught in her throat.

Sesshoumaru-sama, the Imperial Prince, stood to her left, gazing at the wall. He carefully regarded the rusted sword and cracked sheath- her favorite antique in the room.

She couldn't breathe, as she watched him. The only time she had ever seen him, was the time in the throne room, where she was presented to the Empress. After her bargaining, he had stormed off from his mother's side, throwing Rin a spiteful glare, full of pure hatred. He didn't look as terrifying this time, his face drawn in a smooth gaze, lost in the sword.

It didn't fool Rin though. She remained well aware of just how dangerous this man was and she couldn't fathom why he had decided to visit the Museum. She didn't move, frozen over her pillows, her breath caught in her throat. After what seemed like an eternity, he peeled his gaze away from the artifact. Her heart began to race and he paused, his eyes flickering towards hers.

He could probably hear how fast her heart beat, or smell the fear that radiated from her.

But then his gaze was gone as soon as it had come, and he passed by her cage and out of the room.

Rin breathed heavily, sinking back into her pillows. Keiko didn't scare her, but her instincts were set on fire, as far as the Imperial Prince was concerned. Perhaps that was the difference between a low-level youkai, and a _daiyoukai_.

It took a long while for her fear to subside. She would be perfectly happy to never see the man again.

* * *

It wasn't the last time that she saw the Imperial Prince. He didn't frequent the Museum by any standard, but once every few weeks, she would wake to find him there. The second time, fear had gripped her just like the first- she had been frozen to the spot, like a startled deer in front of a hunter. The third time, she was a little less wary. By the fourth and fifth time, the fear had worn away for the most part.

He was an incredibly threatening creature, but once she had realized that he was utterly _uninterested_ in her, the novelty of danger had worn away. In fact, if she had to be honest, it made her a little annoyed. She hadn't been put into the museum to be _ignored_.

After several weeks of his sporadic visits, she had come to the point of being bored by him. She had spent plenty of time trying to figure him out- from his tight build and slightly muscular form, to the way that his hair shone like moonlight in the low-lit room. He didn't always come at night- sometimes it was early morning, or even the afternoon. Every time, all he did was stare at the rusted sword and it's cracked sheath in silence.

And every time, his gaze would flicker to her for the briefest of moments, before leaving her presence without so much a word.

Even if Sesshoumaru-sama remained an enigma, something was for certain- her assumption that the artifact was something renowned had been correct. Otherwise, why would His Highness bother to give it attention?

She knew that it wouldn't do her any good, but she couldn't help but become intrigued by this. Almost a year, she had lived within this Palace, creating stories for the relic. She wished to know what it was and steeled herself to ask Keiko, the next time that she came to bring her to the bath.

* * *

She was awake, the next time that Sesshoumaru-sama strolled into the museum- something that had never happened before. He was always there when she awoke from sleep, likely thinking that he could slip in and out, before she would snap too. But this time, he whirled into the room on silent feet, his hair shifting slightly around him. He was as crisp looking as always, his white and red haori pristine, and his hakama perfectly pleated. She wondered how soft the pelt that donned his shoulder was.

He pointedly ignored her, turning to stare at the wall.

"I have long since wondered- what is it about the rusted relic that captivates you so?" The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them, and that lost feeling of fear suddenly gripped her. She fretted for a second before hastily adding a quiet, "Your Highness."

Her voice was quiet and slightly parched from disuse. It wasn't that she _never_ spoke- she often muttered lowly in her quiet solitude, but it had been a long time since she had willingly spoken to another person. She only sang at the command of her owner.

She _certainly_ shouldn't have said a word to the Imperial Prince, least of of all so casually. For the first time in her life, she was truly worried for what might come. This man could have her killed for such insolence. It would only take a small flick of his wrist.

Sesshoumaru-sama cocked his chin to the side slightly, before turning to look to her. He did a fair job of hiding his surprise, but his eyes gave tell, widened in... curiosity? Rin swallowed as she awaited an answer or her death, the damage already done.

He regarded her for a long moment before saying, "This isn't a _rusted relic_." His voice held the haughty air of nobility and the crisp accent of the West. He did not seem angry. If anything, he sounded _offended_. " _Tessaiga_ was my father's greatest legacy."

Rin scoffed at that, retorting with a quip. "His legacy? Then why in the Gods' favor, is it here collecting dust?"

He contemplated her question for a long moment, trying to find an appropriate answer. "It was also his greatest downfall. Even a sword forged from his own fang couldn't save him from a foolish death."

Rin almost asked him another question, but there was something in his tone that noted the finality of the topic. No, she wouldn't learn anymore from him that day. Instead, she snapped her lips shut and he turned from her to regard the sword once more. After another moment, he turned on his heel and left her. She let out a breath that hadn't realized she was holding. The Goddess Luck was on her side and she would live another day.

"Tessaiga," she mused quietly, once he was gone from the room. The word tasted foreign on her tongue, but she liked the exotic story that seemed to unfold. The sword of his father. The sword of an Emperor.

A rusted and pinged, pitiful thing, once wielded by the most powerful youkai to ever live. Left in a museum to die, barely remembered. Her lips quirked into a wicked smirk. This would make her made-up stories far more interesting in the future.

* * *

The girl had the pale features of an Eastern woman, but she spoke with a Southern accent. He was still stunned by the fact that she spoke at all. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't- he had heard her sing, so she had the ability, clearly- but he had never heard her offer a sound, aside from an occasional grunt in her sleep.

But she had spoken in a clear and concise tone, unfitting of a slave. Just who exactly had been her previous owner? Surely it wasn't the influence of Merchant Daiki, the shriveled toad of a man who had sold her off to save his own hide.

He was curious enough to set aside his anger at the casual way she had spoken to him, but only barely. He wouldn't let it happen again.

"Your Highness?" a voice said to his right, prompting an answer.

Sesshoumaru slid his gaze towards Hiroki-san, one of the few advisers his mother had kept around after the death of his father. The inuyoukai was as old as dirt, but sharp as a tack. His eyes glinted and the small hint of a smirk graced his lips, knowing that he had caught the prince off guard.

But he wouldn't let the old codger win, smoothing his face into a sharp and calculated mask. "Why is it that you are surprised that there is unrest in the South? It's almost as if the throne is cursed with it."

"Cursed or not, having an unstable throne threatens the Empire. It will be hard to remain a tight grip on a loose household. Remember what happened with your father."

"Father saw a flaw and dealt with it," Sesshoumaru said with cold fierceness. "He removed the offending party and reinstated a new one." But he hated the words the moment they left his mouth. His father had made a mistake, that time, and they were still suffering the consequences of it.

"He throned _humans_ ," his mother said with a sneer, voicing the words that he wished he had instead. All eyes of the council turned towards the Empress, waiting for her to continue. "The cause of unrest is due to their human nature. They cannot help but get into pissing contests."

Sesshoumaru watched as Hiroki winced at her crude language. But no one refuted her point, because she was right. The Southern seat was held by the Shokugawa clan- humans. When his father had bequeathed the throne to them a century prior, he had been astonished. Over the years they had proven themselves exactly as he would have thought- childish and thirsting for power that they could not possibly control.

"Again," the prince said, "things that are expected and known. Why is there surprise?"

"It isn't that we are surprised," Hiroki said, "it is whether or not there should be concern. They are at the throats of the wolves of the North, and I for one, don't wish to entertain a war."

"There won't be a war," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Squabble or not, they are _human_. As uncivilized as the wolves are, I highly doubt that Kouga-sama will submit to a pitiful family of- "

"'Humans are adaptable'," Hiroki said. "Wasn't that something that Inutaisho-sama loved to say?" Yes, they were words that his father had favored over the years, and even now, hearing them made Sesshoumaru's blood boil in rage. The idea that humans were anything but weak and mindless wasn't something he would remotely entertain.

"My father was an idealistic fool and look at where he is now- six feet under, in a pine box." His father had actually been burned on a pyre, but that wasn't important.

"Son!" his mother screeched. Again, all eyes wavered to her and her men were almost afraid to take a breath.

But Sesshoumaru let out a loud scoff. "Let the humans make their war; it is of no consequence. If they try anything, they will easily be dispatched and then we will have the Southern throne back." Before they could say anything else, he stood in a fluid motion and left the room.

If humans wished to pick a fight with youkai, then let them. They wouldn't live to see the dawn of the next day, no matter how adaptable they were.

* * *

Keiko waited patiently as Rin unfolded herself from the cage, the chain links of her leash held lightly in her claws. She never yanked, allowing Rin to move at her pace, even as they walked down the hallways and towards the bath.

Today though as they passed by a familiar tapestry, Rin touched Keiko's shoulder and brought them to a stop. She regarded the old piece. The red and gold embroidery was fading, but the black characters stood out well enough to read. Her head was cocked to the side as she regarded it.

Keiko was used to her pauses and interest in the palace, so she happily indulged in her curiosity. She wasn't however, used to the girl speaking. In fact, she had never heard her utter a word, even the one time Rin had accidentally sliced her foot open on a loose tile in the bath.

"Keiko-san, who is this Inutaisho-sama? I see the characters for his name here, and I see the story of his glory, but there little explanation past that."

"You can _read_?"

Rin blinked at the woman's outburst; it certainly wasn't what she had expected Keiko to be surprised about. But the older woman just gaped at her as she tried to process what Rin had just asked. Finally, Keiko held a hand up.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to-"

"Speak, I know. I am a woman of few words."

"Never mind about that, I've _never_ known a slave that could read, little Sparrow." She paused, her lips pressing into a frown. "Well, I've never known many slaves, truth be told. Servants here are merely hired, and we don't sell our kind."

"You shouldn't worry about it, truly. I was only curious as to this story."

She could tell that Keiko wanted to ask her something, perhaps press her about where she had learned such a thing, but to her surprise... the woman dropped it. Instead, she said, "Inutaisho-sama was the late Emperor, Gods rest his soul." Gods rest his soul indeed. Rin also thanked them, for Keiko not prying further. "He was undoubtedly the most powerful youkai alive," Keiko continued.

"Did you know him well?"

At that, Keiko smiled a secretive smile, something that Rin wasn't sure she liked. "I've served in this palace since longer than you could possibly imagine." And Rin didn't doubt it. Despite Keiko's overall youthfulness, there were fine lines around her mouth, and tinges of gray here and there in her hair. It was hard to gauge the age of a youkai.

She also pointedly _ignored_ her question. Interesting.

Keiko let Rin regard the tapestry for a little while longer, before gently tugging on her leash. It wasn't hard enough to pull at her neck, but rather to just lead her along. "Come on, let's get you clean." She wrinkled her nose in jest. "I swear, I can smell the musk on you this week."

Her bath that week was different than the rest. It was still full of Keiko's incessant chattering about the weekly gossip, but this time it was answered by Rin's quiet questions and punctuated laughter. For the first time in years, she felt as though she had a friend, instead of a maid.

"Keiko," Rin said suddenly. The woman's fingers didn't pause as she rubbed the lavender oil across her shoulders. Her claws skittered over her skin lightly, easing away the stiffness in her muscles. Truth be told, Keiko didn't have to do this, but she always did so without complaint. "Thank you for not asking questions.

Keiko paused to wipe her hands off on her pants. Her fingers twisted into Rin's long hair and swept it up, securing it with a comb. "If there is something that I have learned in my long life, little Sparrow, it's when it is appropriate to ask for more."

It wasn't really an answer, but Rin smiled at her words nonetheless. Keiko finished her pampering and led her back to the cage, chattering away lightly. "Alright little Sparrow," she said cheerfully as she swung the door closed. She pulled the ring of keys from her obi and made quick work of the lock, the gears clicking into place. Usually, she would sweep out of the room quickly, but that day she paused and regarded Rin for a second longr.

"Well then, on the morrow," she said with a soft smile, as she slipped the keys back into the folds of her obi. "Sleep well, little Sparrow." Then, she turned on her heel and left the room.

And for once, Rin did just that. When she woke the next morning, she stretched like a cat, her back contorting to fit the confines of her cage. She put her hand down- only to come into contact with something hard under palm. She started slightly and then picked it up. It was a book, old and dusty, his papers yellow with age. The leather was soft and supple, and she ran a finger down the edge of the spine.

Rin hadn't touched a book in what seemed like forever and there was only one person who knew that she could read. Her lips quirked into a wide smile, as she pulled the book closer. It smelled like it hadn't been touched in a century and she knew nothing about _Agriculture and Aqueducts, a History_ , but she _didn't care_.

She wasn't sure there was anything she could do, to pay Keiko back for such a precious gift.

When Keiko brought her breakfast, she held up a hand before Rin could anything. "Not a word, little Sparrow." She opened her cage and slipped in a plate quickly. She didn't move to close the door immediately.

Rin hadn't let the book go yet, still stroking it like she was afraid it would disappear the moment that she took her fingers off of it. "Keiko," she finally said, "I cannot—"

"Not a word!" Keiko huffed once more. Usually she was gone as soon as she came, when dropping off her food, but that morning she stood there and regarded Rin. "It's nothing special- only the first book that I pulled from the library shelves. Hopefully it's engaging enough. I'm likely the first person to step foot in there in a decade. They don't even clean the damn place." She let out a frustrated grunt at the thought.

"Keiko-" Rin started again, but was halted by the older woman holding up her hand.

"Sparrow," she said. Rin had always hated her nicknames throughout the years, but Keiko had named her this out of affection. Slaves didn't have _real_ names, but she couldn't stop Keiko if she tried. "The book will not be missed and I'll continue to bring you a new one, every day of your bath. Yes?"

For Rin, was at a loss for words, but Keiko didn't seem to notice, leaning forward into the cage and nudging the plate towards her. Rin barely noticed the nuts and fruits, neatly arranged across the china. Finally, Keiko pulled back and closed the door, locking it. She tucked the keys into her obi as always, patting at them softly.

"Keiko, thank you," Rin said, finally finding her words. "This is the kindest thing, that anyone has ever done for me."

At first, Keiko didn't know what to say. Finally she said, "You deserve it, little Sparrow. In fact, you deserve so much more."

Before Rin could ask her what she meant by that, her maid had already turned and left. Rin turned back to the book, running her fingers over the leather lightly. She didn't care that the book was non fiction and likely boring, she would take anything that she could get. She pulled the plate of food to her and settled into her pillows, book resting neatly in her lap.

She considered it wistfully for a second, before she opened it and began to read, popping a grape into her mouth.

Keiko was officially her favorite person in the entire world.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this story is a little bit different. It's definitely less on the action, and more about personal relationships between the characters involved. I don't typically write OC's as major characters, but Keiko-san is one that I will allow myself- her only importance of the story is to be a buffer for Rin, as well as her friend, otherwise our heroine would have no one to talk too and that'd be hella boring.**_

 _ **And no, Keiko does not know her name, hence her affectionately calling her "Little Sparrow". Where Rin has come from, she had no name- she was a slave. There was no need for her to have an identity, or even speak (hence her 'force of habit' of keeping quiet). Despite being still owned by the Empress, she's given a lot more freedom here, than she ever has been before, and she doesn't really know how to work with it. She defaults to the things that she finds comfortable and used too- like not being referred to by a name, or talking to people.**_

 _ **Slowly, she'll come out of her shell though.**_

 _ **With Sesshoumaru though, because of the direction that I want to take him, I fear that he will be seen as OOC... but we'll see. It's an AU. I do what I want. Bless.**_

 _ **In regards to his mother's name- Sesshoumaru's mother has no canon name, and frankly, I hate the term 'Inukimi'. I just really do, ahahaha. While his father is decidedly Japanese, Sesshoumaru's armor and parts of his clothing have a heavy Chinese influence. Because of this, it's always been within my personal canon that his mother was from the mainland, and that she married Touga in an arranged agreement. Of course, it's wild fan theory, based only on contextual clues, but that is the route that I am sticking with for this story (and Lotus as well). This isn't 'Japan' per se, but a land 'based upon it'.**_

 _ **On another note, the pacing might seem 'fast', but I'm not planning on making this a long story. It's multi-chaptered, but more of a short story than anything. So even thought we see a bit, time passes fairly quick as the story progresses. I'm still working out the kinks.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Quick Note: Welp, I should have updated Lotus, but instead I have a new chapter of Songbird. I want to thank EVERY ONE for the kind words and reviews, regarding this story. Honestly, I haven't ever received such positive response to anything that I've ever written, so I really appreciate it. Perhaps that's what spurred me to work on this instead, ahahaha. Again, this is being posted early and before I receive my edits from my beta. So... you're welcome.**_

* * *

 _ **Two**_

His fingers twitched by his side, but he refused to rest them against the hilt of his sword. _So useless_. It wouldn't do any good against her, no matter how hard he wished.

Not that he would ever attack his mother. Sesshoumaru considered himself among the most powerful youkai in the world, but even he would kneel to his mother. Of all the things to inherit from his father, it _would_ be his duty-bound sense of honor, and try as he might, Sesshoumaru couldn't ignore it.

Even for such hostility between the two of them, she had still _brought_ him into this world. She could easily remove him from it, something that she delighted in reminding him. The irony wasn't lost on Sesshoumaru.

"It is only for a few days," his mother said from her place at the table. Her tea room was an average size, with an average view of their surrounding landscape. He had always preferred his father's, which overlooked the garden, but it had been boarded up and sealed since his death.

His mother would likely skin him alive if she even heard him think about it. Instead of dwelling on the thought, he turned to her and said, "A few days means little, if it is spent _babysitting_ those urchins-"

"Son!" his mother admonished, dropping the delicate tea cup from her lips and placing it back upon the table. "They aren't urchins, they are the Eastern _princesses_."

"Princesses or not, they are children. I will _not_ be in charge of them." He remembered the last time they had visited the palace. He also remembered how they had burnt half of the Imperial Garden to a crisp, because they were just learning how to breathe fire.

"You won't be," his mother promised. "Honestly, Sesshoumaru, I only wanted to warn you of their visit. Your only obligation is to be there when we renegotiate the treaty."

"They are _dragons_ ," he said, as if that meant something. His father would have been wary. His father would have renegotiated the terms at their homeland, instead of inviting them right into the Imperial Palace. His father would have done anything to keep the peace, but at an arm's length away.

But his mother was not his father, and she cared more about her perceived appearance, than the safety of her people. Truly, his father would be rolling over in his grave.

"And yet, you will treat them _respectfully_. You are the Imperial Prince. You do not have to engage them, but you must at least keep an air of propriety. Channel your Father and just _fake_ it. It's not as if it's hard."

Perhaps it wasn't hard for her, he thought, but for someone like him, it was practically impossible. It wasn't that he disliked dragons, or even the girls- it was that he disliked _everyone_. He was an entirely solitary creature, and he intended on remaining that way.

Again, the irony of his mother requesting that he channel whatever there was of his father left in him, was wholly ironic. She watched him quietly as he thought, lifting her cup back to her lips for a quick sip. Finally she sighed when he said nothing.

"This treaty is important." The ceramic of her cup tinged lightly, as she set it back down on the table with a little more force than was necessary. It was a testament to her practiced skill of _faking it_ , as she had so eloquently put. In his hands, the cup would have just shattered. "We cannot risk losing our trade routes in the East. This will be the first time a renegotiation has even been attempted, since your father passed."

 _More like murdered_. But he wouldn't risk the anger of his mother. It was rare that they had a conversation that was remotely gracious, and part of him missed it. A very, _tiny_ , shriveled piece of his heart. Instead, he just sighed and rubbed his fingers against his brow.

His mother's mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles. "You look just like him, when you do that."

 _Father_.

Immediately his fingers paused and he pulled his hand down. And just like that, the moment was ruined. He stood from the low table, not bothering to finish his tea. "I do not look forward to the Eastern family being here, least of all the twins," he said as he readjusted his haori. "But I will do my best to be at least cordial."

His mother nodded at that, and lifted her cup in a mockery of a toast. "That is all that I ask, my son."

He snorted at that, before turning and leaving the room. All that she would ask, indeed. His mother thought herself clever, but he had the unfortunate grace of knowing her better than anyone. It would take one thousand years of luck to escape this visit without an unexpected betrothal.

But, his line was not a lucky one. One only had to ask his father.

* * *

Rin was flipping through the fifth book that Keiko had brought her, the next time that the Imperial Prince paid the Museum a visit. Nestled into her pillows, her fingers slid across the weathered parchment. Just like the previous four, it was aged and dusty, like it hadn't been touched in a century.

And then he stormed in on silent heels, his sleeves whirling around him. Unlike the previous times, he wasn't calm and collected. He didn't look angry, but his presence commanded power. _This_ was what it was to be Daiyoukai.

When he came to the sword, this time he didn't regard it with reverence. Instead, his face was contorted by a calm fury, like he condemned it. Her fingers clung to the book tightly as she watched him, almost afraid to move.

Finally, he turned away, and like always, he spared her a quick glance. Unlike always though, he paused this time, his eyes wandering down before they paused on the book. Her heart seized, wanting to squirm under his gaze, but she refused to show fear. Instead, she moved to flip the page, like it was nothing.

"You can read."

It wasn't a question, because it was evident that she wasn't holding the book to look at the pretty symbols.

"Clearly," she said, not able to stop herself. It seemed that she couldn't hold back words, around the Imperial Prince. Perhaps her subconscious had a death wish. But like the first time they had spoken, the damage was already done. She held up the book so he could read the spine. _Weather Patterns of the Yogu Lake, and other Mainland Waters_. "Truly riveting."

He snorted at her sarcastic tone. The tense atmosphere around him had dissolved, and instead he regarded her with curiosity. "How is it that a slave knows how to read?"

Rin had expected the question, and to her own surprise, she answered with honesty. "The circus that I was owned by taught their workers basic characters. Slaves included. It wasn't a big deal."

But it was. The vast majority of the basic population couldn't read or write, and she had thought it odd that the Old Lady Kaede had even bothered. But Heisuke Ito and his wife Emri, had never minded what the old priestess did, thinking it rather harmless, and so the old woman had taught them.

"Circus," he repeated, like he was trying to process the word. Rin looked back to him over the book.

"Yes, a circus. Is that so odd? I _am_ a performer."

He regarded her like she was a puzzle and then said, "The Merchant has not always had you?"

At that, Rin burst out laughing. "The _Merchant_? Gods above, no, he had me for barely a year." And thank the Goddess of Luck for that.

"I have never considered that you might have had other owners." She found the idea that he considered her to begin with, baffling. He paused and then, "Have you had many?"

Rin snapped the book shut with a light clap, her hand resting on the worn leather cover. "I've had a few."

"And that is what your life has been? Being sold to the highest bidder and passed around?"

She considered his question and then smiled sadly. "Isn't property always passed around, with little regard?"

She could tell that he didn't know what to say. He hated humans, absolutely despised them. Surely, he thought them weak and inferior, resorting to selling their own for profit. Even Keiko had condemned her kind for it. _We youkai don't sell our own,_ she had said.

The only thing Rin had ever known, was what it is like to be bought and sold, like fine china.

She spoke again, not willing to let the somber mood settle. "I will say though, it was been awhile since you have visited. I would dare say that your father's sword has missed your coveting."

It only took a moment for the Imperial Prince's gaze to flash from curiosity to annoyance. She could tell that he had been about to retort, but thought better of it, before turning on his heel and leaving her. And Rin watched the dark hallway for a long time after his soft footsteps had fallen away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had to force himself to be there for the receiving of the Eastern family. His mother had told him that only the negotiation of the treaty was required of him, but he had chosen to follow her advice. He tried his best to _channel his father_ , and at least look interested.

But it seemed that in channeling his father, his less redeeming qualities had been inherited. Truly, he had tried his best to forget about the girl-child that his mother kept caged up, but then she had to go and be _interesting_.

The thought literally tasted ill in his mouth.

A girl who could read. A girl who clearly didn't care for her life, and was intent on teasing him, without regard. But then, a girl who was somber and reserved. _Property,_ she had called herself. He wasn't sure who was more pathetic- the retched men who had sold her, or the girl herself.

So yes, _anything_ that could distract him.

"I will admit my surprise at finding you here, son."

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts by his mother's too-sweet voice. When he turned to her, she bowed her head slightly and he returned the gesture. Anything for propriety. She was adorned in an ornate _junihitoe_ , the many layers a variety of colors. The out layer was a pale green and finely embroidered with mountains and snow cranes.

He remembered the day that his father had given her that particular outer coat. She had tossed it aside, deeming it _ugly_.

"If only for solidarity," he said, a hint of amusement hiding in his voice.

"Oh?" his mother remarked. "If I didn't know better, I would think you _concerned_ for my well being."

"Far from it," he replied. "This one knows that you can take care of yourself. But if I am to endure the twins'... youthfulness, then you will too."

Her smirk immediately fell into a clipped frown, and she glared at him over her decorative fan. "Now isn't the time for a petty squabble, _son_." She couldn't hide the acid that dripped from the word.

"I will remind you that I am not the petty one." Well, that wasn't particularly true, but the root of the animosity between the two of them was wholeheartedly his mother's fault.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips quirked into a mocking smile. "Petty is, as petty does."

Before he could respond, the front doors of the main hall opened, and the Eastern party entered. His mother pulled away and arranged herself upon her throne with dignity. Sesshoumaru stood next to her, his hands clasped behind his back stiffly.

"Lord Banri," his mother cooed, but she didn't stand. He grunted. His father would have stood and gone to the man, clasping his arm in jovial friendship. But his mother wasn't his father, and no matter the decades that passed, she never would be.

He wasn't even sure why he compared the two. It was exhausting.

If Lord Banri of the East was offended though, he didn't show it. Instead the man bent lowly at the waist, his arm swinging to the side in a flourish. "Your Grace," he said as he rose again. He then turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed again. The prince nodded back.

Lord Banri hadn't changed one bit. He was still very tall and stocky, his shoulders corded with thick muscles. He was bald, but had a well-trimmed goatee, and his clothing were airy and light. He watched as his mother raked her gaze down the man's naked torso, through the open cut of of vest.

He barely resisted gagging.

"It has been a long time," his mother said.

"Ah yes. The last time that I came to the palace, was for the late Emperor's funeral."

 _Utterly the wrong thing to say._ Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered from the man to his mother. Her smile was fake and forced, and he could only imagine the coiled contempt that flooded through her. Even though it had not been the Eastern seat that had killed his father, it certainly didn't mean that they hadn't tried themselves. His father had been Emeperor for nearly a thousand years, with many attempts on his life.

Lord Banri was only one of a large handful, and such a comment was unforgivable.

The dragon seemed to feel the awkwardness though, and changed the topic almost immediately. "And I trust that you remember my daughters?" As if on cue, the girls bounded to his side, identical in almost every way. "Emiko and Chie." They both bowed in unison, their midnight black hair falling across their faces.

"Yes, of course. My, how they've grown," his mother said with forced sweetness. The girls were too naive to read between the lines, and they both giggled as they stood fully. His mother turned to their father once more. "We will negotiate the treaty tomorrow. Until then, please enjoy your stay at the palace. My men will show you to your quarters."

Before Lord Banri could be led away, Chie stepped closer to the throne.

"Your Grace, we have a request. My sister and I have heard of your precious _Songbird_. Perhaps while we are here, we will be blessed with a performance?"

Sesshoumaru watched his mother's eyes flash at the notion. She would use any excuse to flaunt her excessive wealth and power, but for the girl to actually request something of the Empress? Clearly the child hadn't finished her court training.

But his mother only smiled at her, and this time it was genuine. "Ah yes, my most prized possession. I would love to show her off. Surely I can arrange for her to sing at tomorrow's feast, yes?"

Chie curtsied and went back to her sister, clinging to her in excitement. They were whisked away by his mother's men, their luggage close behind. The moment they left the throne room, his mother settled back into her throne tiredly.

"The audacity of that girl," she said with a sigh.

"It was endearing," he replied. It wasn't remotely, but it had been entertaining to see his mother barely hold onto her composure. "And will you schedule a performance?" He told himself that the question wasn't because he was interested, and instead, out of politeness.

"Of course," she said with a wave of her hand. "Why else did I buy her, but to put her on display?"

He didn't mention that she had thrown the girl into a dusty Museum, lost and forgotten for almost a year. He wasn't sure why he even cared. Instead, he picked at an invisible thread on his haori sleeve. "If that is all Mother, I will take my leave."

She waved her hand again. "Go, go. Do whatever it is that you do."

And with that, he left the throne room, intent on avoiding the twins for as long as he possibly could.

* * *

"Are we allowed to be here?"

"They never said that we couldn't explore!"

"I _know_ that, but-"

"Oh come on, it's harmless."

There was a pause and then, "What's this?"

"Such a fancy door."

" _'Museum'._ What on earth does that mean?"

The door creaked open and Rin looked up from her book. Two young women bounded into the room, eyes wide and curious. They were utterly identical in almost every way, except that their features were mirrored. They both had midnight black hair, cut into a simple bob and parted on the side. Both had wide green eyes, that almost sparkled, and she knew Eastern-styled clothes when she saw them. The high-necked collars suited their long necks.

She didn't recognize the women though, and she knew that they weren't part of the Imperial Court. Their jawlines were just a little too sharp to be human, but they lacked the distinct markings of inuyoukai.

The girls glanced around the room excitedly, until their gazes fell onto her cage. The one with the left-handed part in her hair squealed and ran to her display. Her hand reached out, fingers running across the smooth metal.

"Emiko!" she whispered, regarding Rin within the cage. "Look, look! What could she be?"

The one named Emiko followed close behind her. "Chie," she said, "Perhaps the _Songbird_?"

Rin's breath hitched at that. She hadn't been called that since the Merchant had sold her to the Empress. Who were these women?

Chie tutted softly. "Look at her, such a pathetic thing. Don't you ever see the sun?" But the question wasn't a proper one, her words dripping in sarcasm and mockery. Of course she never saw the sun.

Emiko wrinkled her nose. "Don't they _bathe_ you?" Rin thought of Kieko's gentle hands, rubbing lavender oil into her weary shoulders.

"Hey, little birdie," Chie said, but Rin's skin crawled at her tone. "Why don't you sing for us?"

"Yes! Sing!" Emiko tittered.

But Rin would do no such thing, for only her Lady could command it.

"Now, don't frown at us so. We aren't asking for much."

"Not much! Only a little song."

 _A little song_ would betray her master. She had been bought to sing, and she couldn't waste her song. Rin shook her head defiantly, something the girls did not take well to. Suddenly, their cheerful demeanor changed and Emiko shoved her hand into the cage, so fast that Rin barely saw her arm move. Within a second, the girl had her fingers curled into Rin's hair, yanking harshly.

"Now little _human_ ," she spat, "perhaps you understand where it is that you stand, yes?"

"Sing, for us," Chie said, her smile turning from charming to malicious. "Sing, and perhaps we'll leave quietly."

But Rin knew that they would do no such thing and still, she refused their request. Chie reached into the cage and grabbed another fistful of her hair, yanking her the other direction. Rin's head slammed hard against the metal bars, tears leaking from her eyes.

"It wonder, what will it take to break her?"

"Surely not much. Humans are quite fragile."

"Still, where is the fun?"

"What do you mean, sister? There's always fun in a little maiming." Emiko caught Rin's chin in her free hand. "Pity, she's quite pretty. For a human."

Chie snorted. "Too bad she smells _sour_."

"Well, what did you expect? Fresh lilies? They're already dying, from the moment that they are born."

"Won't you sing _now,_ little songbird? Surely, it would be easier to just give in?"

But still, Rin refused. Chie growled and violently whipped her hand to the side, yanking out the chunk of hair that she held. Rin's scalp burned, and she let out a cry of pain, much to the girls' delight.

"Oh look, she made a noise."

"Too bad she sounds more like a squealing pig, than a beautiful songbird." Emiko pulled against the bars again, running a sharp claw down Rin's cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched, causing the girl to smile widely. "Now, now little-"

Something tackled Emiko from the side, throwing her to the ground. Another chunk of Rin's hair was yanked along with her, but the girl scrambled away from the edge of the cage as fast as she could, ignoring the pain. Chie shrieked, scrambling after her sister, trying to pull her assailant off of her.

"Get back, _dragon!_ To think that you have come here and _abused_ the Lady's hospitality!"

Rin sagged in relief. It was Keiko who had come to her rescue. Never before had she been so happy to see the woman.

Chie helped her sister up from the ground, but they shrank back away from Keiko. The older woman bared her teeth at them, holding up her claws in a deadly threat. Rin swallowed at the display. She had always seen Keiko as a kindly woman, but never again would she let that assumption make her forget just what _exactly_ she was.

"We only wanted her to sing!" Emiko hissed.

Kieko laughed. "And so you attack her? What do you think the Imperial Highness would say? Do you think that she would just let you hurt her possessions? You forget, this girl is her most precious item, and you have _harmed_ her. I wonder if you fear for your lives? What exactly shall I tell her?"

Emiko was about to spit a retort, but Chie grabbed her arm harshly, sinking her claws into her skin. "Let's just go," she whispered and they both stood, Chie helping Emiko as she limped out of the room pathetically.

Immediately Keiko went to Rin, pulling the keys from her sash and unlocking the cage. Rin shied away from her instinctively, to which the older woman tutted. "Little Sparrow, you know that I won't hurt you," she said, slipping into the metal bars.

Never had Keiko encroached into her space, but the moment that her claws gingerly touched her cheek, the girl relaxed into her touch. Keiko tsked. "Those girls have gone and done a number on you," she lamented. Her hand moved from her cheek, to Rin's scalp, hovering over the skin. "Oh, your hair. Come on child, let's get you cleaned and bandaged up, okay?"

But Rin didn't move. Finally she found her breath and hiccuped a sob. "Keiko-san," she whispered and immediately she was whisked into the woman's arm. Her fingers found purchase in the folds of her yukata.

"Oh child, it's okay," Keiko said, smoothing her hair. "It's okay."

Rin had thought that she would be safe here, in this Palace.

For the first time, she realized just how dangerous it was.

* * *

"I swear to you, little Sparrow, I will _gut_ those girls."

Rin couldn't help the small smile that fell across her lips at the thought. She would never had thought of Keiko-san as her protector, but the old dog had proven her wrong. She reminded herself to remain on the woman's good side. And still, she relaxed into Keiko's soft fingertips, as she rubbed a salve onto her cheek.

It wasn't like her baths; this was different. The woman dipped her fingertips into the tin of lotion again, rubbing her claws softly over another part of her cheek.

"That being said," Keiko continued with, "Why on earth did you not fight back? You are a lot of things, but a weak little child is not one of them."

Rin wanted to point out that she was _only_ human, and that surely she couldn't do much against a full-blooded youkai- let alone two of them. But instead she said, "It was a force of habit."

Keiko pulled back her hand and gave her a stern look. "Choosing to not defend yourself, is a force of habit?"

The girl could hear the disapproval lurking in her tone. "It's not as if I can fight back against my owner." At that, Keiko's gaze softened, as if she hadn't considered that. "Therefore, habit. What is the saying? You cannot teach an old dog new tricks?"

At that, Keiko barked a laugh. "Take it from an old dog herself, that is an absolute lie."

"It may be, but it doesn't change the fact that I am used to harsh punishments."

Keiko opens her mouth to say something, but the question never comes. Instead, she moves to press the ointment across her other cheek. Rin winces slightly under the purple bruising. "You won't have to worry about that, little Sparrow. The Lady will not let a hair harmed on your head." But then Keiko's fingers ghosted over a nearly bald spot, and she sighed. "At least, she won't let _anymore_ hair harmed."

"I wonder," Rin sighed. "She threw me into the Museum, and I haven't seen her since. It is said that I am her favorite, and yet, I am ignored. Wasn't I bought to perform?"

"Sometimes, things should just be left in the past. I wouldn't let it bother you, little Sparrow."

Rin frowned at her words. She hadn't expected the woman to have an answer, but instead, Keiko had only left her more confused. But before she could ask the woman to explain, she turned to find Keiko holding a pair of scissors in her hand expectantly. She caressed her long hair and sighed, nodding for Keiko to go ahead and do her best.

Her heart lurched, at the sound of the first snip.

* * *

Her head felt a thousand pounds lighter. Rin's hand found a spot near her ear, the hair there short and scruffy under her fingertips. Keiko had warned her that she wasn't a barber and that she would do her best, but Rin had refused to look into a mirror.

The twins' hadn't only taken her dignity, but her beauty as well. How could she be the Songbird, if she looked like a boy? Her singing was only one part of her act; the other was her grace and femininity. She sighed, her hand dropping back down to her lap.

There was the subtle shuffle of fabric across the tiled floor, and immediately Rin's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't the twins though, not that they would ever show their faces there again. Instead, the Imperial Highness stood before her cage, dressed in an elegant formal kimono that swished over the floor.

Her lady had come to see her at last, but Rin found no solace in her visit.

The Lady slipped her hand through the bars, running her fingers through Rin's hair. "Oh, my precious Songbird," she crooned. "What the twins did to you is reprehensible. They will pay for it, I promise."

"I thank you for that, Your Highness," Rin whispered.

The Lady smiled at her briefly, before her fingers tightened their grip on what little hair the girl had left. Her lips tipped into a scowl. "Always self-sacrificing though, aren't you? So pathetic. No matter what you try, little girl, you won't be able to steal him away again."

Rin remembered the way that her heart had seized in fear, the first time Sesshoumaru had visited the Museum. This was one hundred times worse. The woman's eyes burned with fury that the girl didn't quite understand. There was something _wrong_ , and her Lady wasn't making sense.

"Your Grace, I'm not sure that I understand."

The Empress snarled, yanking her closer by her hair. Rin grunted at the familiar burn and flinched. But the blow that she expected never came and the Lady let go of her. A moment before, she had been unstable and off kilter, but now she was calm and collected.

A wild personality change, and frankly, it _terrified_ Rin.

"Do you remember what it was that I said to you, that day that I bought you? I spent more on you, than all of the items in this room combined." Her voice was crisp and business like now, no hint of her earlier madness. "Your job is to mind your place, and do as I say. You are _human_ and you are _nothing_. No more shows of valiance, do you understand?"

Rin didn't, but it wouldn't be the first time she had agreed to something without grasping. "I will tread lightly, next time," she said quietly.

The Empress regarded her for a long moment and the said, "You are of no use to me dead." And with that, she turned on her heel, her elaborate kimono trailing the ground behind her.

Rin had the distinct feeling that even if she had sung, she would have still been in trouble.

* * *

Again, Rin started at the sound of the door cracking open, followed by footsteps. Her heart beat wildly. But it isn't the twins, nor the Empress. It also isn't Keiko, something that deflated her mood somewhat. She had come to rely on the woman's steadfast nature, as of late.

When Sesshoumaru swept into the room though, he didn't go to his usual spot at the wall, where his father's sword hung. Instead, he went to her cage and stopped beside it. Unlike the twins though, or his mother, she wasn't scared of him. She leaned against her pillows, the latest book that Keiko had brought to her resting open on her knee.

The Imperial Prince regarded her silently, his eyes washing over shorn head, to the bruise across her cheek and her overall bedraggled appearance. It almost made her huff in annoyance. She didn't particularly want to be seen like that, but it wasn't like she could send him away. The least he could do was to not stare.

Finally, he said something. "Why did you not sing?"

It was an odd question. Keiko had asked her why she refused to fight back. His mother had asked her about her self-sacrifice, _whatever_ that had meant. But somehow, his question struck a chord and she felt compelled to answer him.

"I only sing for the one who owns me," she said simply. "Otherwise, owning me would mean nothing."

She waited for his response, as he considered her words, but he said nothing. He and Keiko had that in common- knowing when to ask for more, and when to not press. It was more likely that Sesshoumaru-sama didn't really care. Instead, he reached into the yellow sash around his waist and pulled something out. He slipped his hand through the bars of the cage, and tossed it to her.

"Kieko-san will only bring you trash," he said.

Rin noticed the honorific, but didn't mention it, instead running her fingers over the surface of the book. The leather was soft and supple, not hard and cracked liked the books she had been leant from the library. The pages, though old and used, where still crisp.

This book was of the finest quality possible, and she didn't deserve to hold it. Why had he brought it to her?

" _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ ," she said easily.

Suddenly, his eyes were light with curiosity, as he cocked his head to the side. "You said that your circus had taught you to read, but I cannot imagine that they would teach you a traditional script."

So _that_ was why. Rin found that she wasn't even mad, that he had tricked her. She hadn't considered the traditional script, since reading was second nature to her. She smiled wryly and replied with, "I never said that I learned to read from them." And she hadn't.

Sesshoumaru considered that for a moment and then said, "You are interesting, Songbird."

She hated being called that. After that day, she couldn't stand it. As he turned to walk away, she responded with, "Rin."

He paused. "Pardon?"

"My name is Rin." The word felt old and dusty on her tongue, but somehow right.

She long since noticed that the man was prone to long and awkward silences. But finally, he said, "Then Rin it is."

He left her and the book behind, and she ran her fingers over the leather once more, pondering his overall motivation. A sly smirk fell across her lips.

It seemed that she was just as interesting to him, as he was to her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, the Empress is insane. And yes, that is on purpose. And yes, so is her deranged state of mind and nonsensical talk. Eventually, it will make sense. I usually find Sesshoumaru hard to write, but I found that this time around, it came quite naturally. His obsession with his father and honor, is what makes him angry that he finds Rin interesting. For the pedestal that he holds his father on, the last thing he wants, is to succumb to the same weakness that Inutaisho-sama did. Keiko however, is again one of my favorites, and I don't typically like OC's... even my own. I hope that she doesn't aggravate anyone, because she's here to stay.**_

 _ **In another note, I would like to say that I've opened up my Tumblr for questions, relating to this and my other fanfictions! It's hard to answer anonymous reviews here, but if you redirect any questions to my tumblr, I can answer them quite easily there! I will post the link in my profile, as well as here: Just remove the spaces!**_

 _ **www. missmarquin. tumblr. com**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter than previous, but it was a good place to end it. Again, I'm too impatient to wait for my edits, so have it early. I apologize for any mistakes that you might find. I'll fix them later. Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews!_**

* * *

 _ **Three**_

"You sent them home early." Not a question, but an observation. They were in the tea room once more. Twice in a week, was far too often to see his mother. And it wasn't as thought he _wanted_ the Eastern family there, but his mother's flighty response to the assault of the girl-child was ill-thought. His father would never have let personal matters get in the way of political obligations.

 _But you're wrong_. Well, perhaps in the beginning, that would have been true. But like always, things _changed._

His mother scoffed, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "I refuse to negotiate with those who try to destroy my property."

 _Property_. The girl was anything but, and he was surprised to find his fingers clenching at the thought. And then he gathered his wits; what a ridiculous notion- The girl was a _slave_. She was his mother's property by law.

A law that his father would have detested. Part of him wondered why he had allowed slavery to begin with.

"We need to ensure that our Eastern trade routes are safe-"

"As if Lord Banri would do anything to try and dismantle them," she scoffed. "I made it perfectly clear what would happen if he did such a thing." She sighed dramatically. "What a waste though. All that time and effort, spent on a feast that won't happen now."

Thank the Gods for that. He would have struggled to find a reason, _any_ reason to skip such an occasion.

"How is the pitiful girl?"

Sesshoumaru almost dropped the cup in his hand. "Pardon?"

His mother rolled her eyes. "Did you think that I didn't know about your obsession with your father's sword? Surely you saw the little bird, while staring at it romantically."

He suspected that she also perhaps knew about his interest in the girl, but she hid it well. He smelled no deception on her. It was amazing, what carefully placed words could do to one's scent. "I pay little attention to _your_ obsession," he told her, but she only hummed in response, her long fingers rubbing along the rim of her own tea cup.

She _definitely_ knew that he was lying, but like the petty creature that she was, she wouldn't mention it. Instead, she would bring it up at the most inopportune time that she could figure.

With a resigned sigh, he continued with, "Aside from bruised, she seemed fine, not that I went out of my way to check."

"That girl has no shred of self-preservation," she said flippantly. "Had it been me, I would have clawed their eyes out."

"She has no claws."

"Then she should have just _sung_. She is of no use to me dead, especially when you consider how much the stupid girl cost me." It seemed that she didn't remember offering the price herself.

"Perhaps she thought that she would be of no use, if she sung for anyone other than _you_." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. His mother paused and regarded him through narrowed eyes. He didn't know why he was defending her. He _shouldn't_ have been.

All that channeling of his late father had done him no good, it seemed.

But his mother seemed to consider his words thoughtfully, as she sipped at her tea. "Perhaps I should reward her then, for remembering her place."

 _Since when has she not remembered her place?_ He thought of the girl, and the first time he had seen her, her head bowed in reverence as the Merchant yanked her from the cage. Despite her teasing nature with him, she had never been anything but. It was a strange thing to say-

Oh. He narrowed his eyes as he regarded his mother. What was it, that his mother had told him the other day? "Petty is, as petty does," he murmured.

"What was that, _son_?" It was actually impossible for her not to have heard him.

"One must wonder, _mother_ \- Why did you actually buy the girl?"

He had expected his mother to snarl a response at him, but she didn't. Instead she took a sip of her tea, gently laid down her cup and then reached out to grip his arm tightly. "I have allowed a lot, when it comes to you, Sesshoumaru, but I will remind you to _tread lightly_."

"Says the woman who bought a _child_ to compensate for her over-reaching jealousy. What would Father think?"

" _Don't you speak of him!"_ she snarled.

"No matter how you try, you cannot erase her from this place. There will always be someone who remembers."

"That is the entire _point_."

Well, that certainly wasn't what he expected her to say. He yanked his arm from her claws and stood abruptly. "Sesshou-" His glare cut her off abruptly, and she sighed. "It is purely coincidence."

But he could smell a lie, and the one that his mother had just told him, reeked and roiled off of her like the stench of a skunk youkai. He stood and left the room without another word, tired of playing dumb to her jealousy. Nothing with his mother was _ever_ a coincidence.

* * *

A week passed by as normal, and Rin spent it reading the book that the Imperial Prince had bought her. She was knee-deep in the story of the _Yellow Turban Rebellion_ , when Keiko slipped into the room, her soft shoes padding quietly over the floor.

Odd. She had already brought her breakfast and her bath wasn't for a few hours. She snapped her book shut, as Keiko pulled the key ring from her obi and set to work undoing the lock to her cage. She half-leaned into her cage, a smile across her face.

"Well, little Sparrow, I am pleased to announce that I have been given permission to give you a walk!" Keiko sounded about as happy as a child receiving a birthday gift. "Since your bath is later today, it doesn't matter if you work up a sweat."

"Work up a sweat?" Rin asked dumbly, causing Keiko to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, even though it's Autumn, it is fairly warm outside. Not to mention sticky. I swear, the things that humidity can do."

At that, Rin started, leaning forward. " _Outside_?"

At that, Keiko smiled, a genuine quirk of her lips. "Yes, outside." She gently took hold of Rin's leash, waiting patiently. Rin quickly unfolded herself from the cage, stretching out her legs and back. Ignoring the sharp ache of her muscles, she slipped her feet into the thin slippers that Keiko had laid out for her. "Now, I can't take off this damned chain," the woman continued, "so you'll have to bear with being walked like a dog."

Rin laughed at that, as Keiko helped her slip on the heavy overcoat of her kimono. The silk was a vibrant orange and yellow, embroidered with cranes. "It is more than worth it, to see the sun." Rin hadn't set foot outside since she had been bought by the Empress, and before that, the Merchant had never let her out of the cage. She would do _anything_ to breathe in fresh air, even be walked like a dog, as Keiko had put it.

"Well then, let's get going, little Sparrow. Even though this is _technically_ allowed, I'm still going to take you the back way. I would venture to say that you don't want any more attention, after last week." As always, Keiko was right, and Rin silently thanked the Gods that the woman could read her like a book.

"Is this at the behest of my Lady?" She couldn't imagine that the Empress would allow her outside.

Keiko gave her that secretive smile that she favored, far too often for Rin's liking. As much as she loved the woman, there was so much that she didn't share. "I'm afraid that I cannot reveal my sources," the woman said slyly. Rin huffed at that. _Definitely_ not the Empress, then. She had half a mind to think that Keiko was acting of her own accord, and that it _certainly_ wasn't allowed.

But the inuyoukai didn't seem distressed, or even wary, as she lead Rin through the double doors. Instead of turning left towards the bath however, she steered her right, ducking down several halls and into an unused part of the palace. Rin was surprised by the amount of dust that had collected along the furniture and portraits, but she couldn't help the curiosity that rose at the idea. Why would the servants not bother with the Eastern Wing?

And then she saw it, a beautiful portrait. She tugged at Keiko's sleeve to stop her, and the woman paused. It was massive, almost seven feet tall, encased in a plain, wooden frame. The man depicted was tall and fierce, his long white hair pulled into a high ponytail, slung over the shoulder of his formal armor. Jagged blue lines adorned his high cheekbones and his lips were eased into a kind smile.

She supposed that it was a woman depicted next to him in the portrait, based on the intricate _junihitoe_ that she wore, but the person's face had been clawed out, effectively erased.

"Keiko-san, who is this?" she asked, though she had a feeling that she already knew. The similarities between the man and Imperial Prince were uncanny.

"That would be Inutaisho-sama, and the Lady Izayoi."

When Rin looked to her, her heart fell at her maid's somber gaze. So her hunch had been correct. But, the woman in the picture with him was _not_ the Empress. She regarded the man in the portrait againg, her eyes ghosting over his arm that was tightened intimately around the woman's shoulder. His other hand rested upon the sleeve of her kimono. Interesting.

But Keiko spoke before she could ask for more. "Ah, no little Sparrow. I see those thoughts in your head working, but take it from this old dog- Some things are never to be discussed."

"Things like the Lady Izayoi."

"It isn't a rule, but a warning." Keiko then let out a small sigh, before tugging gently on the chains. "Come on, little Sparrow. Let's get you to the garden, before we lose anymore time."

Keiko led her down several more halls, and past a few servants. Rin dipped her head politely as they passed by, oddly off balance by her now short hair. Finally, they found themselves before a plain door, at the end of a long and dark hallway. Keiko slid it open with some effort- the shoji was sticky in the track, and the woman grunted as she wiggled it around to try and fix it. Eventually it slid free and the fresh air of outside assaulted Rin's nose.

Before Keiko could grab her chain, the girl brushed past her and out the door, finding herself in a courtyard surrounded by trees. High walls surrounded the enclosure, but the trees were sparse enough to let sunlight filter through. Though it was the edge of the garden, there was still an abundance of flowers and other flora, and Rin gasped at them. She took a deep breath, sighing at the fresh air. The air inside the Palace, though clean, wasn't crisp and earthy.

She felt Keiko pick up her chain gently and turned to her. "I don't know how you managed this Keiko-san, but thank you. Words cannot describe what this means to me."

"This isn't even the impressive part of the garden," Keiko snorted smugly. But despite her nonchalant words, she smiled at the girl's reaction to the sunlight on her face. And then she remembered that the sun burned pale skin, like a lobster thrown into hot water. She reached to her side and pulled out the parasol that had been stuck through her obi unceremoniously. She popped it open with a flick of her hands, holding it over Rin's face.

The girl frowned, when the warmth of the sun disappeared, and she opened her eyes to regard Keiko. The woman shrugged and said, "The Lady would like you to remain pale, I would think."

Or, in unspoken words, little sparrows that stay inside, do not tan. Rin decided to not fight any further, taking the parasol from Keiko, and linking her free arm through hers. "Take me to the impressive part, then, Keiko-san."

"Of course, little Sparrow." She patted her arm lightly with her free hand, and led her around the corner and down a narrow path.

"I never would have thought, that I would be so happy to see the sun," Rin told her.

To her surprise, Keiko said, "One never notices how much they love something, until it is gone. The sun always rises, so it is odd to think that there might be a time where you don't see it."

Rin was always surprised by the woman's subtle wisdom, but her words seemed to come from a place of understanding. Interesting. Like always, she filed the information away for later. Before she could ask more though, they rounded another corner and into the garden proper.

She felt her breath leave her body, at the sight. "Gods above," she murmured and Keiko smiled beside her. The courtyard was a canvas of a million colors. She saw roses and pansies, and even wild looking flowers that she had never seen before. Colors, that she never even knew existed. The smells that surrounded them were intoxicating, and she took a deep breath and laughed.

Again, Keiko was her favorite person in the entire _world_ at that moment.

"Who tends to all of this?" she asked her.

"There is entire section of the staff dedicated to gardening," Keiko told her. Rin reached out to touch a wild looking stalk, littered in a column of purple flowers, but the woman stopped her, her claws clasping gently around her fingers. "Mind yourself though, and don't touch _anything_. Half of these are poisonous to the touch for humans, like this foxglove here."

"Why have poisonous flowers at all?"

"They are of no harm to inuyoukai, such as myself."

Rin supposed that youkai didn't have much to fear, such as poisons. "Oh?"

At that, Keiko smirked. "I bet you never thought that a dog could be poisonous, itself, eh?"

Never once had Rin considered that, and she watched as Keiko slid her hand from Rin's arm, and held it out flat before them. Suddenly, there was a hissing sound as her claws turned green and her skin secreted a dark sludge from her cuticles. A drop fell onto the paved ground, dissolving a portion of the brick like it was nothing. Rin gaped, but Keiko pulled back her hand, shaking it off and wiping it along her kimono like it was nothing.

Nonchalantly, like she hadn't just _dissolved stone_ , with little effort. If Keiko was considered weak, then what could the Imperial Prince do? Or even her Lady, herself? Rin shuddered at the thought, remembering the woman's words to _do as she was told_.

"You have nothing to fear from me, little Sparrow."

At that, Rin smiled. "I know that, Keiko-san." The woman slipped her arm back through Rin's, patting it lightly. If anything, the girl felt safe with the woman, knowing that she wasn't _only_ claws and fangs. Rin turned to Keiko, her lips quirked into an easy grin. "Why don't you show me your favorite flower?"

Keiko obliged, leading her deeper into the garden and to the outer edge, along the opposite side. Finally, she stopped them before a small plot of dirt, overtaken by a wild array of orange flowers. "Tiger Lilies," the woman explained. "You can touch this one, it won't harm you."

Rin reached out and caressed the soft petals of one. They were yellow and orange, with brownish freckles littered across the surface. "They are gorgeous."

"They were my husband's favorite."

"Keiko-san, you are married?"

She turned to look at the woman, but Keiko was lost in her thoughts, a sad smile resting across her face. _Were._ Suddenly, Rin felt the strong urge to apologize, but when she opened her mouth, Keiko said, "Never you mind that, little Sparrow."

Though lighthearted, her serious tone signaled for the girl to let the subject drop. Rin was about to change the subject, when she heard a loud shout, from just beyond the wall. She started slightly at the noise, turning toward it.

"The palace guard trains just over there," Keiko told her.

At that, Rin regarded her with a glint in her eye. "Can we go see?"

"Well, I-" Keiko started, but paused as she reconsidered. "I suppose that there's nothing wrong with taking a peek. Half-naked men, sweating as they spar with each other certainly doesn't hurt the idea much." She winked at the blush that flooded Rin's face. Oh, the nerve of the woman!

But, she let Keiko lead her gently by the chain, as they rounded the corner and into another courtyard, this one far larger than the garden. It was a sprawling open space, outside the walled interior. To the left, there was a building that was flat, the ceiling low to the ground. A gruff-looking man stood there, a halberd in his hand and a sword at his side, as he barked out orders. To the right, the rolling hills of the land, green despite the fact that it was nearing Winter.

Rin regarded the landscape for a moment, before a shout from the Commander forced her attention back to the training courtyard.

It wasn't a group of half-naked men training though, like Keiko had suggested- and Rin tried to curb her disappointment at that- but rather young boys. Children, perhaps, though it was hard to gauge the age of a youkai. For all she knew, they were far older than she was.

Every time the man barked out an order, they would shift into a stance with a shout, and Rin was impressed by how in unison they were.

"They train every day, for hours on end," Keiko told her as they watched. If they weren't supposed to be there, no one mentioned it.

Rin regarded the closest boy to them, only a handful of feet away. His hair was tied up into a top knot, but his bangs hung defiantly in his face. He huffed in aggravation, as they fluttered around his eyes. There was another shout from the Commander, and he shifted his leg backwards and thrust his sword out, holding it out awkwardly. It wobbled unsteadily in his hand, as he struggled with it.

Before she could stop herself, she handed Keiko the parasol and stepped next to the boy, a move just barely allowed by the slack of her chain. "It might sound silly, but a loose wrist allows for a better grip, than a tight one," she said, reaching out and prying his fingers gently from the hilt. "Let me show you." She held the blade in a loose grip and rolled her wrist, showing him the fluid motion and how easily she held it steady.

The boy gawked at her and before she could tell him to try it for himself, a hand shot out, claws tightening around her wrist.

"What is it that you are doing?"

Her heart sped up at the sound of the Imperial Prince's voice. Her eyes slid to where he held her wrist tightly. They had spoken, and she had teased him, but they had never actually _touched_ each other. In fact, she had never seen him, except from behind the gold bars of her cage. The purple slash marks across his wrist stood out against his pale skin.

"His grip was wrong," she said, refusing to let her fear grasp her. "I was only trying to correct it. Was my advice unsatisfactory?"

She hear Keiko suck in a deep breath at her insolent words. Rin had forgotten that the woman had no idea that she and the Imperial Prince had met. A small part of her though, thought that if she turned to her maid, she'd find the woman smirking in amusement, rather than fear.

The Imperial Prince pondered her words for a moment, no doubt replaying her motions with the sword in his head, and then said, "No, your advice was sound. The child would do well to listen."

So it _was_ a child. Rin turned her gaze to the boy, who looked between the two of them with a look that was a mixture of fear and confusion. Finally, he reached out and took the sword from her hand, before stepping away to practice what she had shown him. Her eyes slid back to her wrist, which the Imperial Prince still held tightly in his fingers.

Finally, she looked to his face and nonchalantly gestured to her hand. Keiko barely stifled a laugh, and it came out as an amused snort instead. Immediately, he dropped her wrist, almost as if he had been burned. He glared at her maid, before turning on his heel and leaving without another word.

Rin bowed slightly to the boy, apologizing for stepping in, before turning away and leaving the courtyard. Keiko followed with her chain in hand, and the moment they stepped back into the garden, she whirled around.

"How is it that you have survived such... _impertinence_ with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

 _Not_ Imperial Highness, she noted. Interesting. Rin cocked her head to the side and said, "This isn't the first time that we have spoken." Keiko gaped at her, perhaps speechless for the first time that Rin had ever seen. "He even brought me a book to read, after he noticed that you had been swiping them from the library. I believe that his words were, 'Keiko-san will only bring you trash'."

And it wasn't like he was wrong. Keiko usually grabbed the first random book she saw, after sneaking into the room. Though Rin wouldn't complain, her picks were incredibly hit or miss.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a hermit." Rin was stunned by how casually Keiko spoke about him. "He ignores any and everyone."

"Honestly, Keiko-san, it is nothing. The only time that we cross paths, is when he seeks out his father's sword."

The woman pursed her lips into an unbelieving scowl, but she let the subject drop. Pulling lightly at the chain, she moved to walk her around the unexplored section of the garden. A sly smile fell across her face as they walked, and she pointed back to the training yard. "A sword, huh? You never cease to surprise me, little Sparrow. Where did you learn such a thing?"

Rin laughed at her amusement. "The Circus."

Keiko blinked at that. "Circus?"

"Oh, not you too," she groused. "Does every one think that the Merchant was my only owner?"

"Well, no," Keiko replied. "But a _circus?_ "

"Hey now," Rin said to her, "there are far worse people to be owned by, than the proprietors of a show." But Keiko didn't respond, and when Rin looked to her, she saw that far-off and thoughtful expression ghosting the woman's face. Keiko was thinking hard, but trying not to tread to far. Rin slipped her arm through the crook of the woman's elbow and patted her sleeve. "The circus holds some of my most precious memories. For all things considered and compared, of course."

"Come, little Sparrow," Keiko says lightly, "we should get you to the bath."

"Keiko-san," Rin said, pausing as she dug her fingers into the youkai's sleeve. "Thank you for this day. I will always treasure this memory." Keiko reached out and pressed her fingers to Rin's cheek, sighing softly with an almost motherly grace. And then the warm touch was gone, and she led Rin back through the gardens and into the back entrance.

Her bath that night was quiet, but relaxing. If the rest of her life was destined to be filled with moments with Keiko, then she might consider herself happy.

* * *

"Who was the Lady Izayoi?"

Rin saw the Imperial Prince stiffen at the woman's name, and for a moment, she wondered if she had finally tipped too far over the edge. She should have listened to Keiko's warning. But instead of the anger that she had expected, he sighed with resignation, as he pondered his father's sword.

She suddenly remembered those words he said to her, that first night. _It is my father's legacy, but also his greatest downfall_.

"She was the woman that my father loved, and this sword was made to protect her. When my father passed, it was placed here." Such a small explanation, for a story that clearly involved much more. For his father to have a loving portrait painted of the two, it had to be more complicated than that. How far could she toe the line, before he finally lost his patience?

Well, he never had before, not even that day a week ago, when he found her with a sword in hand. Looking back, that certainly hadn't been the proper way for a slave to act, and she could almost smack her head at the after thought.

"The woman that your father loved," she mused quietly. Despite her low tone, she had no doubt that the Imperial Prince could hear her. "If that is the case, then what of my Lady, your Highness?"

And again, where she waited for anger at her question, he defied her expectation. This time he laughed bitterly, his lips twisted into a sardonic smile around his fangs. She had never seen him smile or laugh, but perhaps this was the closest he would get- amusement at the absolutely absurd. He looked dangerous, not delighted.

"Tell me Rin, can you love something that cannot love in return?"

That _definitely_ wasn't the answer that she had expected. What kind of son was he, to speak of his mother so? Rin thought about her own mother. She remembered her kind smile and warm eyes. Then she considered her Lady and her eyes slid to the Prince.

No, they weren't close, and the bitterness behind his words had proven that there was some deep story that connected it. And she would bet her only kimono, that it involved his father and the Lady Izayoi as well. She would think on it later, when she wasn't being scrutinized by his Imperial Highness.

He surprised her by changing the subject with a question of his own. "Where is it, that you learned to wield a sword?" She narrowed her eyes, looking for anything that betrayed his words... but he seemed genuinely curious.

"The circus," she replied easily.

"The _circus_?" His incredulous tone was so similar to Keiko-san's, it was laughable.

"Yes, the circus. Have you forgotten our last conversation so soon?"

"I doubt that I could forget anything that you told me," he said, the words slipping from his mouth before he could stop them. Rin stared as an uncomfortable silence spread over them. He made no move to fix it though, only turning his attention to a rather boring vase by his side.

"I was owned by a circus, and that is where the Merchant purchased me from."

"It seems odd, that a circus would sell seemingly good talent." _Seemingly_. It would take the moon crashing into the earth, for this man to hand out a compliment. Still, she would take what she could get.

"Stale talent is useless, regardless of the venue. That was the reason that I picked up the sword."

"To learn a new talent?"

"To _add_ to my current act," she explained. "I studied for over a year, with siblings from another act. They were _taijiya_ , and decent teachers _._ "

He quirked an eyebrow up at that. "And how did a pair of taijiya find themselves at a circus?"

"It is amazing, who can owe a debt, and to what lengths they will go to settle it." Rin sighed at that. "They weren't slaves though, if that is what you are asking. My owners were kind and let me out of my cage once a day, to stretch my legs. I spent that year learning what I could from Kohaku-kun and Sango-chan."

"And did it work? Changing your act?"

She smiled at the memory. "For awhile, but like all good things, they must come to an end eventually."

He was quiet for a moment and then said, "How does the sword help your singing?"

At that, she gave him a sly grin. "Oh, it doesn't. What is swordplay, but a dance in it's own right?"

The Imperial Prince watched her carefully and she didn't shy away from his gaze. "And do you dance, Rin?" he finally asked.

"I was trained to be a woman of many talents." She could see the wheels in his head turning, as he considered this. People never thought that she could do things _other_ than sing, because that was what she was famous for. They refused to look past her voice.

Before he could ask her more though, she lounged back against her pillows and pulled out the book he had given her. Opening it and placing it upon her knee, she flipped a page, ignoring him. Too much info given in one visit, and he might not ever come back. She enjoyed his sporadic attention, and didn't want to risk loosing it.

He watched her for another moment, before he turned to leave her alone, his boots a harsh staccato across the tiled floor.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know that a lot of you were interested in seeing her performance... but when I outlined this story, I chose to go a different direction. I'm sorry! The Eastern Lord and his daughters aren't particularly important in the grand scheme of things, so I didn't want them to overstay their welcome... And frankly... I don't like to write characters that don't have much to do with moving the plot. I PROMISE THOUGH, you will get to see several performances by our titular character, even if you have to wait a moment.**_

 _ **In other notes, I had a few questions about the last chapter- particularly about the written script of this world. As I said before, it's not Japan, but heavily inspired by not only it, but also China. In Chinese script, there is a traditional standard for their written characters, as well as a Simplified standard. The latter is what is typically taught and written in today's society, and the former is mostly used by literary professors and students of the classical nature. Even in Japanese, some Kanji follow this pattern as well. I ran with this idea that she had been reading books in the Simplified text, and that Sesshoumaru had tricked her into a test, ending in his surprise that she could read the more formal and Traditional text.**_

 _ **I would like to address and answer a few reviews, mostly because I can't reply to everyone privately!**_

 _Gin- **You asked about the age of the twins, and going back, I realize that I was a bit vague. I didn't honestly put much thought into it, because they aren't important characters, but I will say that they are of adult age. They are younger than Sesshoumaru, but they are adults- they just don't act, or even look like it. That's a huge part of his personal disdain for them. Rin assumes that they were the equivalent of a similar age to her.**_

 _Mirja- **I can honestly say that I've never had my story compared to cocaine before, but oddly, I am touched by this sentiment. I suppose that I can't drop this one like a fly (not that I'm planning too). As for her hair, my reasons of having it chopped off are purely personal- writing a character that has incredibly long hair is a hassle. Now that she lacks most of it, I don't have to be descriptive about it. You can blame that one on my laziness, ahahaha.**_

 _ **To everyone who likes Keiko, I am relieved. When I outlined this story, she wasn't a major character, but after writing her first appearance, I became attached to her. I actually went back and edited my entire outline, to feature her more, so I'm more than pleased that she's (for lack of a better term) digging her claws into people!**_

 **I've really enjoyed everyone's predictions on what will happen, where Rin is from and how she became a slave, and about the apparent madness of his mother. It's been really entertaining, to see how people think and read context clues. Some people have gotten close... but so far, no one has hit the target. So keep your guesses up! I'm leaving clues for a reason!**

 _ **Lastly, I'd like to direct your attention back to my tumblr- I mentioned this the last time I updated, but I've donated my tumblr to this and my other fanfiction. If you have any questions about the world, characters, me, my process, or anything in between, don't hesitate to ask me questions through there! I'm really friendly and I love to talk to people, I promise!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and words.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Welp, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this. In compensation, this chapter is extra long. I was promoted at work and I'm knee-deep in my cosplay build for the World Cosplay Summit preliminaries in America, so I've been one busy woman. Fear not though, I haven't abandoned this story, quite the opposite actually.

I've outlined a sequel. And this was supposed to be a short one. /sigh

This hasn't been proofread yet, but whatever. It's 10:30 AM and I need to go to bed before I hit the road for work. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Four**_

 _A circus_ , she had told him. He had heard a lot of preposterous things in his life, but that one was, bar none, at the top of the list. He couldn't fathom how the girl would wind up somewhere as undignified as a circus.

He paused at that thought. Why would it matter if she had wound up somewhere undignified? It shouldn't. He should be entirely unconcerned.

"I can see those thoughts of yours, running a mile a second, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He let out an irritated sigh, feeling almost like a child who had been caught sneaking sweets from the kitchen. He paused again. There was _no_ reason for him to feel like that. It was only mild curiosity, that was _all_.

All this convincing of himself was starting to get tiresome.

"Keiko-san," he said, turning to look at her. He had sought solace in the Western Garden, because few people had access to it. It was a small, private courtyard, but it was peaceful and sometimes he would spend time there to clear his head. He hadn't counted on the old dog finding him there, because she had been attached to the girl's hip as of late.

She stepped next to him and held out a cup. He took it into his hand without much thought, claws curling around the handle. _Dan Cong_ oolong tea, brewed for precisely three minutes, no sweetener and a dash of milk. Not that he would _ever_ tell a soul about that last part. But Keiko had known him since he was a boy, and she was the one person that he trusted to make his tea- a courtesy that wasn't even extended to his own mother.

She didn't usually bring it to him personally, however.

"Bringing the girl to the garden was foolish," he said to her, before taking a sip.

She smirked around her own cup of tea. "Oh, I don't know your highness. I would say that it was worth it."

"What if my mother had seen?"

Keiko shoved off his concern with a flippant wave of her hand. "Her royal pain-in-the-ass is far too concerned with her own personal problems to even notice-" She trailed off when she noticed his narrowed gaze and cleared her throat. "Her _Royal Highness_ ," she amended.

Sesshoumaru tried to hide a rare smile behind his cup, but she didn't miss it. She reached out and smacked him across the shoulder. "I could have you hung for that, Keiko-san."

"As if you would. I was there when you were _born_." He scoffed at that. Like that made a difference in regards to anything. But almost as soon as the thought came, he sighed. It _did_ make a difference, not that he would ever admit it to her. There were so few people that he trusted.

" _Regardless_ ," he started, but then paused, trying to find the words. "What you did was kind, despite the risk."

Keiko hummed lightly over her tea, glancing at him through an amused side-eye. "Why Sesshoumaru-sama, is that interest that I hear in your tone?"

"Absolutely not," he said resolutely.

The woman hummed knowingly again. "I wonder what your late father would say."

"My father is _dead_ ," he snapped. But Keiko didn't jump at his outburst, regarding him sadly instead. He sighed, his gaze settling on the pink flowers of the _sakura_ tree above them. It was too late to be blooming, but the autumn was warmer than normal and the pink petals had persisted. "My father is laughing at me from his grave," he finally said in resignation.

Keiko reached out, but not to swat at him. This time, her fingers laid gently upon his shoulder, and for a rare moment, he allowed the touch. "He would be proud of you," she told him. "So very proud."

Probably. Sesshoumaru snorted at the thought. As soon as she had laid it there, she pulled away her hand. "The Little Sparrow is interesting, isn't she?"

"Little Sparrow?" he repeated. So Keiko had a pet name for the child. But when he turned to look at the woman, she wore a knowing smirk and he knew that he couldn't deflect her question, no matter what he tried. She waited expectantly, but his lips twisted into a scowl.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was right. He abruptly tipped over his tea cup, dumping the liquid out over the ground, before standing from the bench he sat on. Keiko said nothing as he set the teacup down in his place, nor when he turned to leave her.

In fact, she said nothing at all, only sipped at the rest of her tea, a knowing smile spread across her face.

* * *

"Come, little Sparrow," Keiko chirped brightly as she unlocked the large gold cage.

Rin glanced at her from above her book in confusion; it was far too early for the woman to be fetching her to bathe. Keiko waited expectantly, but she didn't budge. Finally, the woman grunted in disapproval. "You've been summoned," she told her, but didn't explain any further.

"But I've just reached _Dong Zhuo's Tyranny_ ," Rin sighed, lifting the Imperial Prince's book as if to accentuate her point. "Cao Cao just returned to his home town and—" She cut herself as Keiko lifted her chain leash and wiggled it. She wouldn't warn her again.

Keiko wasn't ever rough with her, but she was stern when she needed to be. Rin clapped the book shut with a heavy breath and unfolded her legs as she pulled herself from her confines. She went through the the familiar motions of slipping her little flats on, and shrugging into her heavy outer kimono.

"I know that perhaps you aren't in the mood," Keiko said, brushing off imaginary dust from Rin's shoulders, "but I there isn't much that I can do about this one. Let it be known though, that I _tried_. My reach only goes so far."

Rin smiled slightly at that. "Thank you, Keiko-san."

"Come now, little Sparrow." She didn't tug at her leash this time, and Rin followed her through the winding halls of the Palace. She recognized the back hallways they had taken to get to the garden, and when they came across the stubborn shoji door, Keiko slid it open with ease. "I had them fix it," she said with a light laugh, as they slipped through.

They walked through the garden quietly, and when Rin would stop to look at the flora, Keiko would tsk at her and remind her that they were expected somewhere. But when they reached the entrance of the training courtyard, Rin paused.

This certainly wasn't the somewhere that she had expected. And when they stepped in, the Imperial Prince wasn't the someone she thought they'd find. He wore dark navy hakama, paired with a plain white haori- similar to any other day that she had seen him, but this time, he had a sword belted around his waist, sheathed in a long, leather case.

Suddenly, she understood Keiko's sense of propriety. Even she couldn't refute a request, made by Sesshoumaru-sama himself. Rin regarded him suspiciously. So far, she had only spoken to him in the Gallery, from the comfort of her cage. The last time she had been in this courtyard, she had recklessly been caught, holding a sword. What was it that he wanted now?

He stepped closer to them, reaching out to touch her chain leash, lifting it with his fingers and testing the weight. Then he pulled away, and said, "Keiko-san, remove that infernal thing."

Keiko hesitated, much to Rin's surprise. Apparently, the woman hadn't been expecting such a request. But, she reached into her trusty obi and pulled out her ring of keys, this time grabbing at a small one. She reached to the thick cuff of iron around her neck and slid it effortlessly into the lock. She turned it with a small struggle; Rin had worn a collar since she was a child, and this one hadn't been removed in several years. The tumblers clicked into place and the cuff fell free, Keiko pulling it away from her neck.

Suddenly she felt light as a feather and the first thing that she did was roll her neck around, reveling in the way that she could stretch it.

A clang of metal near her feet, snapping her attention back to the Imperial Prince. He had tossed her a sword effortlessly from across the courtyard. She glanced at it, not comprehending.

"Show me," he said simply, taking a step forward.

"Right _now_?" The words slipped from her mouth without proper decorum, and she could practically feel Keiko wince.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked her, his lips twitching with the tiniest amount of mirth, and Rin gaped. He was teasing her! She spared a glance at Keiko, whose gaze was trained on the Imperial Prince, her lips tucked into an amused expression.

"Your Highness, these are hardly the proper clothes to dance around in," she said, with a meek bow of servitude. Even if it was late, at least she had found her manners. But like the infuriating man that he could be, he only waited, regarding her patiently. Finally, Rin said, "You cannot expect me to strip to my underthings."

"It is beyond me, why women choose to wear such frivolous clothing," was his weary response, "and frankly, none of my concern." Rin watched him carefully, wondering about his suddenly playful nature. Certainly _teasing_ wasn't among his list of usual attributes. She cast another glance towards Keiko, who was trying to hide her grin behind the delicate fold of her fingers.

Clearly Keiko knew something that she didn't.

Her maid wasn't remotely successful though, and sobered with a stern glare from Sesshoumaru-sama. It wasn't without an exaggerated eye roll however, and not for the first time, Rin was caught off guard by Keiko's blatant disregard towards the Imperial Prince.

In an impulsive decision, Rin started to shrug out of her _junihitoe_ , causing his gaze to snap back to her instantly. Keiko let out a strangled cry of surprise and started for her, but the girl waved her off, reaching for the next layer. Rin tossed the garments to the side, one by one. Eventually, she was left standing in her _nagajuban_ that left little to the imagination _,_ leaving Sesshoumaru-sama gaping at her.

She didn't think that the man could be stunned, but Gods above, she would be lying if she didn't feel the slightest bit smug about it.

Keiko used a cough to cover her laughter, as she fetched Rin's clothing, and the man shook himself out, not unlike a dog. Rin couldn't help but smile at that, as she picked up the sword lightly. She tested the weight, rolling her wrist as she tried to figure out the balance. Then, she stretched it high over her head, and then down to her feet.

The Imperial Prince tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. She didn't care.

Finally, she held the hilt loosely in one hand, bending her knees slightly. Her other arm stretched out to the side slightly, palm up and parallel to the ground. Her index and middle finger were held together, pointing outwards.

"That's a mainland style," he observed.

"It is what suited me."

"According to the siblings."

At first his remarked startled her, but then she remembered- what was it that he had told her? _I doubt that I could forget anything that you told me._ "Taijiya," she reminded him. "They would know."

He harrumphed at that, before motioning for her to continue, and suddenly she was hesitant. She had been decent enough at using a sword to perform, but she wasn't sure what it was that he expected. Not to mention she was _incredibly_ out of 's eyes skittered to the sword at his side.

"I would have expected you to have worn your father's sword," Rin said in jest, but Keiko sucked in a large breath, and she wondered for a fleeting moment if she had picked the wrong thing to tease him with.

"This is his sword as well. I was gifted his other fang, upon his death. _Tenseiga_."

It wasn't much of an explanation and Rin spared another glance toward Keiko. Despite the woman's initial fear, she looked intrigued by their conversation. But also on edge, leaning slightly forward and her claws bared on one hand. Was she worried Sesshoumaru-sama would attack her?

And if he did, did Keiko think that she stood a chance? Curious.

Rin decided to toe the line and asked, "And yet, you covet Tessaiga?" If one fang was enough to wield, why wish for the other?

"Tenseiga is is a sword that cannot cut," he explained simply.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion of the ridiculous idea. A sword that couldn't cut? Was it dull? And if it was, what was the point? She had wanted answers, but he only gave her more questions. So instead, Rin tried a different tactic. "Perhaps, your gracious father thought you were strong enough to not need Tessaiga."

"It is more likely that he found me lacking." Again, more things to ponder about later. If Keiko was surprised by the ease of their conversation, she hid it well.

"Your Highness-"

"Will you dance, or have I wasted my time?" he said to her, and she snapped her mouth shut, dropping her stance.

"What is your aim, your Highness?"

"Only curiosity." At that, Keiko snorted and they both turned to glare at her.

"Oh don't mind me," the woman said. The hand that had her claws at the ready, waved them off and she loosened her stance. "I'm just as interested to see her... _dance_."

The look that the Imperial Highness shot the woman's direction was certainly not becoming of royalty, but Keiko brushed it off with a disinterested look at her finger nails. Rin wondered just _what_ their relationship was.

"I wouldn't expect much," Rin finally said. "It's been years since I've held a sword. Aside from last week, of course." At that, Sesshoumaru huffed. Right, maybe she shouldn't mention the massive breach of slave protocol.

She assumed her stance again and took a deep breath to steady herself, before sparing a glance to Keiko. The woman stood there, gripping Rin's delicate clothing tightly under her arm. Her gaze slid to Sesshoumaru-sama, who watched her with a cool expression.

She swallowed thickly, rolled her wrist and swept her leg along the ground. The sword arced to the side with decent balance. So far so good. She swept her other foot along the floor, and twirled to the right as she spun... before losing her balance and falling bum first. She caught herself, but only barely.

A snort from Keiko caused Rin to glare at her in humiliation. Oh, how could she think that she could still do this? Holding a sword properly was one thing, but executing old moves when she hadn't practice in over a year? An entirely different story.

A hand fell into her vision, purple lines wrapped around fine wrists. She looked up to find the Imperial Prince waiting expectantly. She hesitated, before placing her hand into his grip. He pulled her up with no effort, before letting go and stepping back. Rin was certain that an embarrassed flush washed her from head to toe, but he paid it no regard.

Instead, he motioned blandly and said, "Again."

" _Again_?" she breathed incredulously. "Did you miss the part where I'm as graceful as a donkey?" There was another barely stifled chuckle from Keiko's general direction, but Rin chose to ignore it.

"You shouldn't mistake a lack of practice, for a lack of grace," he said dryly.

Rin scowled at him, but assumed another stance, one that led into a less complicated sword form. This time when she twirled her wist and spun around, she didn't immediately kick herself over. She swung the sword over her head, flipping towards the other direction, before slashing out at an imaginary target.

She felt the moves slowly come back to her. Her muscles strained and burned, at the lack of practice, but she relished it. While the siblings had never taught her to really _wield_ a sword, the dances that they had shown her had been real sword forms. She hadn't thought about Kohaku and Sango in a long time, but a small smile graced her lips as she remembered them fondly. While she had keen memories of the circus, she had truly loved the siblings.

And for the first time in a long time, she felt alive. There, in the courtyard, she wasn't a slave anymore, she was a performer. She stretched and turned, finishing out the rest of the form, before twirling into a complicate bow.

Breathing heavily, she looked towards the Imperial Prince, who regarded her with an incredibly guarded expression, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed in an appraising gaze. Finally, he said, "Once more."

Rin balked at him. "Was once not good enough?"

"You dare question This One?" His tone wasn't angry, but haughty with slight contempt. There was the Imperial Prince that she had come to know over the months. He waved towards her in a bored fashion. "Aren't you a master of your craft? That wasn't so much a dance, as it was awkward toddling. Surely that wasn't the best you could do. "

It wasn't. Rin had picked a simple form, because she didn't want to risk embarrassing herself even further, after her initial blunder. Her lips twisted into a scowl as she lifted the sword once more.

"A true dance is what you want, then?"

"At least something worthy of your purchase price."

That was a low, _low_ blow, and she could imagine Keiko wincing at his harsh and bitter words. "Then a _true dance_ is what you will get." She lifted her sword with haughty defiance, and took a far more complicated stance than before. Taking a deep breathe, she tried to remember the steps to the intricate routine. She tried to channel Sango-chan and Kohaku-kun.

Sliding her foot across the ground in a wide arc, she knelt, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, before twirling around and striking with the blade deftly. Her legs burned from the strain, but she stretched onward, lithe and graceful as the familiar steps came back to her.

She wasn't as graceful as years prior, but she didn't fall over this time either. She shifted her stance straight and spun to the left, lashing out with her blade here and there. Quickly, she covered the ground of the courtyard, towards Sesshoumaru-sama, and then back again, barely catching her feet.

 _Breathe. It's only a show_.

 _It doesn't matter that he's the Imperial Prince_.

She paused for a breath and risked a glance towards the man, his intense gaze trained on her. Perhaps his claim of curiosity wasn't misplaced.

"Like a dance, you told me," he finally said. "That was far more like it."

"You cannot deny the grace of carefully placed footwork," she said, sinking back into another stance. This time, one leg was bent behind the other. Her sword was held behind her back, parallel to the ground. This was perhaps the flashiest set that she knew, but her entire point was to impress.

Or rather, shove his words back into that dainty mouth of his.

"I am not sure that is what I would call graceful." Keiko let out a huff and Rin turned to find her eyes bulging slightly at his lighthearted teasing.

Rin flourished a mock bow. "I haven't held a sword in almost two years. Take it as you may."

"I take it that you might have one more routine to show?"

"Perhaps, if you behave." The Imperial Prince's teasing smirked turned into a frown, and Rin instantly regretted her words. Perhaps she shouldn't have baited him, but nevertheless, she began the end of her show. She covered the ground between them in a fantastic set of neatly placed footwork. Her balance was slightly off, due to her short hair and lack of clothing, but she managed to compensate well enough.

She slashed to the right, and then to the left, backwards and forwards over the tile of the courtyard. The terrain was slightly uneven, and she managed to catch one step that clipped a broken edge. She glanced towards the Prince, who had the closest thing she had ever seen to a smile, gracing his lips.

There was one thing that she had neglected to mention, about her time in the circus- that sometimes she performed with the siblings, and that sometimes those acts were _harrowing_. She swung the sword in a high arc and let go of it. She fell into several steps and twisted about, before catching the sword deftly from the air. Immediately she spun around, one arm behind her used for balance and she thrust the blade out.

The Imperial Prince didn't even flinch, as the sword came whistling by his neck, close enough to split hairs.

Something heavy threw itself at her, and she tumbled to the ground with it, in a tangle of limbs. Whomever it was recovered faster, and she found herself twisted around, forced into a tight grip. Rin hissed in pain as she felt sharp claws dig painfully into her shoulder.

Keiko immediately dropped the bundle of clothing, fangs bared and claws dripping in poison. The man shifted his grip on Rin, wrapping his arms around her, and she felt his deadly claws rasp against the column of her neck. It was the Commander of the guard, the one who had been barking orders to the cadets the week prior. His claws dug into her skin as he readied to snap her neck, and she felt the muscles in his arm go taught-

And then the Imperial Prince was there, claws tight around the man's hand. He barely flicked his wrist, and Rin heard the distinctive sound of bones cracking. "Look at who it is, you _incompetent_ fool," he said tersely, before shoving the man away from her. Rin fell to the ground, her hands finding purchase around the skin of her neck.

Immediately, the Commander prostrated himself before the Prince, his forehead pressed low against the courtyard floor. "Your Highness, I apologize. I did not realize-"

But Sesshoumaru-sama ignored the man entirely, reaching out to grasp Rin by the arm. Despite his firm grip, he pulled her to her feet with surprising gentleness. Reaching out, he pushed the shoulder of her undergarment down, and leaned close to inspect the damage that the Commander's claws had done. The cut along her skin was long a deep, and the skin turning ashen around the edges. Blood dripped down her arm, refusing to clot.

Rin watched as his nostrils flared at the sight, and swore that he swallowed thickly. Or maybe it was just the dizziness, brought on by the excitement and sudden blood loss.

"Sessoumaru-sama, your sword," Keiko said, appearing at their side. Immediately, he let go of Rin's arm and pulled back, resting his hand upon the hilt of Tenseiga. His fingers clasped around it, and he paused as if in thought, but eventually he let the handle go.

"Take her to the bath and clean her up. I will come and take care of the cut, after I deal with this _ingrate_." He turned to the Commander, who still begged for his apology.

Rin moved to protest, but Keiko shushed her harshly, pulling her up out and out of the courtyard. She didn't bother grabbing the rest of her clothes, or even the iron collar, intent of getting the girl out of there before either of them saw the extent of the Imperial Prince's wrath.

* * *

Rin hissed harshly, despite Keiko's gentle fingers. The woman winced as she pressed a cloth to her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry Little Sparrow."

"Gods above, that burns," Rin cursed. A small chuckled rumbled through Keiko, likely amused by her cursing. Rin wasn't typically so crude, but this wasn't quite like any other situation she had been in. She heard Keiko sigh, before dipping the cloth back into the disinfectant.

"Taro-san is inuyoukai as well, meaning that his claws are poisonous." Keiko paused as she surveyed the ashen gray edges of the wound, and the mottled skin that looked as though it had been burned by acid. "All-in-all, this could have been _far_ worse."

It didn't take a genius to know what _far worse_ entailed. Rin reached up and clasped at her neck, remembering the feel of the man's strong grip around her throat. He would have snapped it like a twig, if the Imperial Highness hadn't intervened. She couldn't help the pink tint that stained her cheeks at the thought.

"Really, what was that man thinking!" Keiko suddenly snapped.

Rin turned to her slightly and said, "I doubt that Taro-san meant ill. He was only trying to protect the Imperial Prince."

At that, Keiko snorted. "Not _him_ , Sesshoumaru-sama! It's his fault that you were even put into this situation. _Curious_ , indeed. Hah!" She swept the cloth over Rin's shoulder again, causing the girl to grunt. "Speaking of curiosity, actually," she continued, in a sly tone that Rin wasn't sure she liked, "What _is_ it between the two of you?"

"Nothing!" Rin all but squeaked, but it came out in a rush, and she wasn't sure that she could convince even herself. Keiko let out a bark of a laughter, gently patting her head. Rin eventually sighed, leaning into her slightly. "Nothing, truly. Once in awhile, he comes to look at his father's sword, and sometimes we strike up conversation."

"Sesshoumaru-sama just... initiated conversation?" Keiko didn't sound one bit convinced.

"Well of course not, I did."

At that, Keiko laughed again. She dropped the cloth into her bucket and turned Rin to face her. "Rin, I'm not your mother, but I will give you motherly advice-"

"Yes, yes, stay away from him. He's dangerous, I _know_." Rin waved it off, like she knew it all already.

But Keiko only blinked at her, brow slightly furrowed. "Well no, that wasn't what I was going to say at all. Take it from someone who has known him for a _long_ time that-"

"Keiko-san, I do believe you have been diligent in my request. You may leave Rin in my care."

At the sound of the new voice, both women looked to the entrance door of the private bath, only to find the Imperial Prince settled there, leaning against the door frame. He still wore is casual attire, but Rin couldn't help but notice his right hand was stained red with fresh blood. She swallowed thickly, pulling her undergarment tightly around herself.

And Keiko started slightly, at the use of her name. Rin suddenly realized that she had never told her what it was, settling for being called _Little Sparrow_. The look that Keiko gave her was undecipherable, as her brows rose in newfound interest.

"Keiko-san," the Imperial Prince repeated, not bothering to elaborate.

Keiko let out an exasperated sigh, but stood nonetheless. She grabbed for a drying cloth and dropped it over Rin's shoulders and over her under kimono, before leaning close to her ear. "I _only_ meant to tell you that he's more bark than bite."

Rin looked at her, flabbergasted that the woman would say such a thing with the Prince within earshot, knowing that he would definitely hear it. And she had the distinct feeling that wasn't at all what she was going to originally say. But as she pulled away, humming to herself, Keiko didn't look remotely concerned. "I leave her to you then, Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned to Rin, a bemused smile stretched across her lips. " _Lady Rin_."

And then Keiko was gone, and Rin didn't know quite what to feel. She had never felt threatened while in the Prince's company, but this time she felt a subtle instinct to cower in his presence. He left the door frame and she watched carefully as he knelt next to the bath, dipping his bloodstained hand into it. She was silent as he washed his fingers and dried them on an extra cloth.

When he came closer to her, she tightened her grip on her garment, pulling it closer to her. His lips tightened at the display, but he said nothing, instead kneeling beside her.

"Rather odd, kneeling like a commoner," she said. It seemed that she said incredibly stupid things, when she was an absolute nervous wreck.

"Would you rather stand?" he asked, almost conversationally. He didn't move closer though, watching her carefully.

"I thought I'd try my hand at teasing you, like Keiko-san." Rin half expected him to snarl at the comment, but he only sighed.

"She is wrong, you know. I'm definitely more bite than bark."

At that, Rin smiled and the tension between the two of them eased slightly. He brought out a little pouch that he had tucked into his sleeve, and opening it, removed a needle. "Stitches?" she asked suddenly, eyeing his hand warily. "Didn't Keiko-san say something about your sword?"

"While _Tenseiga_ does have the capacity to heal, I cannot risk my mother knowing that I used it on you. It is unfortunate, but you will have to be stitched up and heal on your own."

Sound logic, from an intelligent man. It was likely that he was worried what would happen, if his mother found out that her prized possession was harmed under his watch. It also explained why he was treating her himself- the less people who knew, the easier the secret could be kept. So far, only himself, Keiko-san and the Commander were involved. It would be easy for him to deny involvement, if everyone else remained ignorant.

He leaned over to one of the fragrant candles that lined the tub, and set the needle over the flame. After a long moment of glowing red-hot, he pulled it away and reaching up to his head, yanked a long strand of his hair straight from the scalp.

He didn't miss the dubious look that Rin shot him. "My hair will fight any infection for you," he said, knotting the end and threading the needle. Likely an extra measure to ensure quick healing. He looked to her again and motioned for her to turn around. She complied, shifting until her back was to him and shrugged off the drying cloth. She slipped her under kimono from her shoulders, holding it tightly around her chest.

The gash in her shoulder had been cleaned, but it still leaked a slight amount of blood and puss, and the skin around the edge was tinged an ashen gray. He pressed a finger against it and she hissed harshly. "My hair will also counteract this poison," he said, as he readied the needle. Rin braced herself for the initial pinch and pick through her skin, but it never came.

Instead she felt his cold fingers ghost her skin right between her shoulder blades, just above where her undergarment rested. She tensed suddenly, having completely forgotten about her whipping scars. Keiko-san had seen them, but she had never mentioned, nor asked about them.

"These are..." he started, but never finished his thought.

Rin swallowed thickly and said, "My first owner and his wife were not kind people." It wasn't what she had meant to say. She had meant to brush them off as something completely insignificant, a distant part of her past. Instead, she had told the Imperial Prince the utter truth.

He hesitated, brushing one of the scars lightly with his finger tip. She could barely feel it, under the puckered skin. "While entertaining their party one night, I displeased a guest and was whipped for it."

"How old were you?" It wasn't the question that she had expected.

And she didn't have a proper answer. "Nine? Ten? Old enough to know that men aren't supposed to look at little girls, the way that he was."

But he didn't respond after that, moving his fingers back to the cut. There was no warning, only the jagged sting of the needle sliding through her skin. She let out a pained squeak, but held still- it wasn't her first time getting stitches. Her fingers gripped her leg tightly, as she willed herself to keep calm.

"How did you learn to stitch someone up?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the tugging at her inflamed her shoulder. She assumed that first aid wasn't a typical skill of an Imperial Prince.

"I've seen plenty of battlefields," he said nonchalantly. Of course he had, he was the Great Dog of the West. It was a title that he had inherited from his father, according to Keiko.

"I hardly think that youkai would need this type of attention." She had seen plenty of youkai injured at the circus. They were typically healed in full by the next meal, an enviable skill.

The words he said next, weren't expected though. "My father was fond of humans, and many served him loyally in the army."

The idea that Sesshoumaru-sama had _ever_ stitched up a human willingly, was laughable at best. It was far more likely that his father had made him learn such a thing, to be useful. She thought for a moment, hissing slightly at a particularly sharp jab, before a thought came to her.

"The Lady Izayoi was human, wasn't she?"

He didn't answer, but from the way that the needle paused over her shoulder, Rin knew that she had hit a bullseye. Then, a sharp stab, followed by, "Humans are despicable creatures, selling children off of the street."

He had effectively dropped the topic of his father and the mysterious lady, bringing it full circle back to Rin. "Who said that I was a street urchin?"

"You cannot imply that your _family_ sold you." The word came out harsher than he had probably meant it too.

But she remembered something that Keiko had said to her a long time before- _We don't sell our kind._

"You said it yourself- humans are despicable creatures. It wasn't odd that I didn't refute that?" She laughed bitterly at the idea. His needled paused, and there was no doubt that he was thinking again, going back over every conversation they had ever had. Every word that had passed between them. She could hear the gears grinding in his head, as the clues clicked into place.

"You are highborn." Not a question, but an observation, and she quirked her lips into a slight smile. Well, it wasn't like she had tried to _hide_ it.

"My father's favorite thing to tell me, was that ' _Women were only worth their weight in gold_ ' _'_. I wasn't a son, and therefore I had only one use."

"Women are not useless." His tone was a little harder than she would have thought, but then again, youkai females were revered and respected.

"No, we are not," she said quietly. "I have proved that, time and time again. I am not weak, nor useless. I have purpose."

Even if it was to dance around and sing like a little bird.

He stitched the rest of her wound closed in silence, and Rin was so lost in her thoughts, that she barely felt it. He tied off the knot and cut the excess with his claws, before moving to right her undergarment. But he paused again, no doubt considering her scars once more.

"Your first owner," he started, his words quiet and rushed, like he had surprised himself by speaking. "Did they-" He paused, reforming his words. "When you said _entertained_ , did you mean-"

"I only sang for them," she interrupted. It was a terrible question, with a terrible implication, but as horrible as the General and his wife had been, they had never made her do anything unsavory. Thank Lady Luck, at that.

"Hn," he huffed, before tucking the needle away into his pocket and standing. When he looked at her, it was as if he was going to inquire further, but instead he finished with, "Keep it clean, and it should heal well."

Before Rin could respond, he spun on his heel and left her alone in the bath. She gripped at the collar of her under kimono, reaching around and pulling the drying cloth closer. When Keiko came in to lead her back to the cage, she found her that way, lost in her thoughts as she remembered the painful past. She carefully set Rin's collar back around her neck, the key locking it in place.

And as Keiko helped her to her feet and from the room, she said nothing, only gripping her hand gently, with a squeeze of encouragement.

* * *

The Imperial Highness had kept his distance, after the incident in the courtyard. Keiko had tended to her wound, keeping it cleaned and dressed, and true to his word, it had healed quite well. After a week, bandaging hadn't even been needed.

Keiko was beside herself with gossip- particularly anything to do with the Prince. She never failed to inform Rin of his movements within the palace, or even minute details.

"You should have seen it, Rin, eating a tea biscuit without a proper dark brew. The idea!"

Ever since learning her name unwittingly (and teasing her all the while about it), she had insisted upon using it as often as possible. And Rin is thankful for the woman's steadfast friendship. With her there, and her mindless chatter, things weren't so drab and gray. Things weren't _boring_.

It struck her quite suddenly, how she looked forward to her sporadic meetings with the Imperial Prince.

A month passed and one night she woke from a nap, only to find the Imperial Prince in the Gallery, regarding his father's beloved sword once more. She sat up quietly, grasping at the book propped over her knee.

This night was different, though, from the others. He didn't look at Tessaiga with a reverent holding. This time he was far more somber. His shoulders were sagged slightly and his composure wasn't as stiff. Quiet and contemplative. Bothered.

Saddened.

Before she could address him, he held up a hand, and her mouth snapped shut. "It is the anniversary of my esteemed father's death," he told her, a bitter sound laugh bubbling up through his words. "This is a day that I spend living in the memory of him."

It was the first time that Rin realized that he didn't just covet his father's things- he had truly loved the man. They had been _close_ , a bond that had been severed the moment that he had left the earth. There was a story here, and she was determined to piece it together.

"How did he pass?" she asked him, knowing that she toed that line of perhaps being _just too nosy_.

But to her surprise, he answered without hesitation. "He died protecting his woman."

Not his mother, but the Lady Izayoi. The mysterious woman that no one would speak of, who had been stricken from the palace, her face clawed out and forgotten. Or at least, someone had tried. No one had forgotten, judging by Keiko's fondness for the woman, or the Imperial Prince's bitterness towards her.

"And what happened to the Lady Izayoi?"

He hesitated and then sighed heavily. "My mother demanded that she leave, burning all of her belongings. She wiped every trace of her from this place."

 _Claw marks, and slashed paintings_. _An entire wing of the palace, left to rot._ It had been his mother whom had raged through the Eastern Wing, destroying it. She shouldn't have been surprised, especially when-

"Her Imperial Majesty," she started with, "She told me that I wouldn't steal him away this time. What is it that she meant?"

At that, her turned to her, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he considered it. "You look a little bit like her."

"Whom?"

"The Lady Izayoi." But past that, he didn't try to explain her Lady's words.

Disturbing. The idea was _disturbing_. Her lady the Empress was insane, confusing her with a rival from the past. Was she old enough to be senile? Had the death of her husband, driven her mad? She had wanted answers, but she had only found more questions.

No wonder everyone walked on eggshells around her.

"You're angry at your father," she finally surmised, when her thoughts rounded back to the Imperial Prince. "You won't forgive him."

He reached out to press his fingers to the blade, something she had never seen him do. In fact, she had _never_ seen him touch it, and she realized that as odd. But just before his skin touched the hilt, he stopped and Rin saw the crackling of sparks. He pulled away before the charge lashed out, his hand clenched into a fist.

It _is more likely that he found me lacking,_ he had told her.

No wonder he coveted Tessaiga. _He couldn't use it_.

"You miss him," she said quietly, leaning closer the the bars of her cage. How childish she was, to tease him about such a thing.

"More than anything," he replied, his voice just as quiet. He sounded defeated, something she would have never expected from one of the most powerful youkai in the Empire. It nearly broke her heart.

But this was something that she understood, something that they had in common. Love and hatred, for a father, who was no longer there. The complication of family and the intricate relationships that brewed within bloodlines.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, even as they regarded each other awkwardly. Rin was moved by the _humanity_ that he was showing, not that he would ever admit to it.

Resting her head against the cold steel of her cage, she opened her mouth and began to sing. It was quiet and subtle, a quaint song of love and remembrance, one that her mother had taught her. The words were simple, but the Prince's shoulders stiffened at them, at the sound of her voice.

He hadn't heard her sing since the day that her Lady had purchased her. But he relaxed and said nothing, his ears twitching the slightest bit as her voice filled the space. She closed her eyes and felt the words, and though it was sad, she found herself smiling.

It was the first time that she had ever chosen to sing for herself, of her own accord, and she chose to sing for his father.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and found the Prince regarding her with an undecipherable look. He said nothing as he turned away and head for the door, but as he reached the frame, he paused and looked back.

"Thank you," was all he said, and it was so quiet she might have thought that she heard it. And then he was gone, his boots soft against the tile of the floor. She sank back into the cage and let out a long breath, before turning to Tessaiga.

 _Inutaisho-san, I believe that against all odds, your son is a good man._

And that was why she chose to cherish his gratitude.


	6. Chapter 5

I really should be sewing for the World Cosplay Summit Preliminaries in the United States, BUT I WROTE THIS INSTEAD. It's likely riddled with spelling mistakes, but whatever I can edit it later.

Thanks to theangryuniverse for all of her advice over the last few days! If you haven't, PLEASE go check out her work! She's so fricken' talented!

* * *

 _ **Five**_

* * *

Rin hadn't seen her Lady the Empress face to face in months, so when she strolled into the Gallery gracefully, the girl was incredibly surprised. She shuffled to hide the book that the Imperial Prince had lent her beneath the pillows, knowing that something terrible would happen if it was seen.

The Lady Linfey glided to a stop beside the cage, her lips curled into a graceful smile as she regarded Rin fondly. Rin shivered at the artificial feel of it, from her perfectly coiffed silver hair, to the ruby of her perfectly painted mouth.

"My little Songbird," she said to her, snaking her arm between the bars of the gilded cage. She took hold of Rin's chin in her cold fingers, turning her face side to side. "Hm," she pouted. "Still so thin. I'll remind Keiko to feed you more."

Rin was fed perfectly well, despite her thin frame. It was the confinement and lack of exercise that kept her rather frail. Her tryst in the courtyard while dangerous, had done wonders. She could still feel the blood pumping through her veins as adrenaline rushed through her.

But wisely, she didn't say anything.

"In a month's time," the Empress started, as she pulled back from her, "the Winter Solstice will be upon us. We always throw a grand party here at the palace, and everyone who is anyone attends. With the Four Lordships in attendance, it will only be natural for you to perform."

At that, Rin almost started, but wisely held herself back. Instead, her fingers gripped the delicate silk at her leg harshly, her knuckles turning white. The Four Lords of the Cardinal Directions, which would include the Southern one. Her blood ran ice-cold.

"After the disaster of canceling my last ball-" She paused to glare at Rin slightly, like it was _her_ fault that the dragon twins had assaulted her. "I'll have to outdo myself this time. It isn't that I fear for my position, but sometimes one has to assert their dominance. The people must be reminded that I'm above all of them, and what better way than to flaunt my most prized possession?"

Rin had known that the Empress had been speaking rhetorically, but she unwisely said, "Do you wish for me to dance as well?"

The Empress blinked in surprise. "Dance?"

Rin bowed her head in submission, her hands clasped beneath the arms of her thin kimono. "Perhaps the Merchant Daiki never said as such, but my talents go beyond just song." In truth, she wanted to do no such thing, but if the point was to make such an impression that her safety wouldn't be feared, then she might as well do her best.

She didn't want to make a habit of seeming substandard in her Lady's eyes.

The Empress pondered for a moment, tapping her sharp claws against her lips. Finally she nodded. "Yes, that would do. Prepare your most complicated and impressive routine. In a few weeks time, I'll have you fitted for a fantastic outfit to match."

"If I might suggest," Rin said again, but paused when she saw the Empress' nostrils flare the slightest bit. She dipped her head into a bow once more. "I only meant to say that I would require time to practice, if I am to be my best. I can sing within the cage, but I cannot stretch my legs."

The Empress huffed at that, like the idea annoyed her, but eventually relented. "I suppose that dumb mutt could keep an eye on you." Rin had the distinct idea that the _dumb mutt_ was Keiko-san. "Fine, so be it, practice to your heart's content." She fixed a narrowed gaze onto her. "But be warned, I expect _utter perfection_. Surely a reminder of what would happen if you failed me, isn't needed?"

It wasn't. Rin bowed once more, this time low to the floor of her cage, her forehead pressed against the cold steel. "Yes, My Lady. My talent is yours and yours alone."

Except for when she sang for the Imperial Prince and his beloved father, only a week before.

"That's my Little Songbird." And with those final words, she turned and left the Gallery.

Rin sank into her pillows, her breaths heavy and barely controlled. The Southern Lord was coming to the Palace in a month's time, and she had to perform utter perfection. She didn't know if she could.

 _I have to_ , she thought, remembering her Lady's carefully placed warning. _If I don't..._

"Breathe," she whispered to herself. It would be alright, she could do this. She would practice until he feet and throat bled, if necessary. She would dance the dance of a lifetime.

Because if she didn't... The Empress and her brilliantly sharp claws flashed across her mind, and then Sesshoumaru-sama's words in regards to Lady Izayoi. _She wiped every trace of her from this Palace_.

There was no other choice. Rin was out of options.

* * *

The girl wasn't particularly beautiful, but there was something about her that he couldn't ignore. Perhaps it was the curve of her neck and the definition of her collarbone, or the soft porcelain color of her skin. Her hair had been boring while long, but now that it was cropped close to her head, the finely boned structure of her jawline couldn't be hidden, nor could the delicate arch of her nose.

She was a bit on the thin side, he thought, remembering how she had shamelessly stripped to her underthings, but it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed with a well-rounded meal or two-

His thoughts came to full stop. Where on _earth_ had that thought come from? Now he was thinking about _feeding_ the child? Preposterous. Rin was the least of his worries and frankly, he should be staying far, _far_ away from her.

And yet, he couldn't.

The girl was smart and well-worded. He found himself curious as to her thoughts on matters, all while keeping an air of mystery that left him craving for more. She had wedged herself deep under his skin, like a bad splinter that he couldn't remove, no matter how hard he tried.

He tried to blame the incredibly boring women at court, and the lack of a decent harem to entertain himself with.

It didn't work.

"A _mon_ for your thoughts?"

Sesshoumaru immediately grunted at the voice from behind him, and resumed his task of brewing tea. "Keiko-san, I regret to inform you that I have no time for pleasantries." It seemed that no matter the inconvenience of it all, his tea time was _always_ interrupted. He preferred to think alone, and that moment was no exception.

The woman ignored him, moving to his side and plopping down on the bench next to him. "'The best tea is had in the company of others, lest the leaves seem bitter and cold'. Do you have any idea who said that?"

"Was it Confucius?" he asked, mustering all the sarcasm that he could into his tone.

Keiko smiled sadly, and said, "Your father."

His hands stilled, still holding the pot between them. Finally, he took a spare cup from the tray and poured her a cup. "It's jasmine," he said, though she likely already knew just from the smell. It had been his father's favorite.

"I worry for you," she told him, wrapping her hands around the tea cup. "I worry, because he isn't here to do so anymore."

Sesshoumaru huffed at that. "There isn't anything to worry about."

"Isn't there?" She gave him a pointed look as she sipped from the cup. "It is a shame though," she sighed. "His advice on this particular topic would be more sound than _mine_."

"And what topic is that, pray tell?" But he already knew, and was expecting the exact answer that she gave.

"Lady Rin, of course."

At that, he sighed. "There is _nothing_ to talk about in regards to the girl."

"The girl," she repeated. Keiko snorted at his poor attempt to push the girl away. "Ignoring her won't make the situation better, it will only make it worse."

"And you know that _how_?"

"Because I watched your father waste away, trying to do exactly the same thing. Eventually, he came to his stubborn senses." At that, Sesshoumaru snapped his mouth shut. He had never known that he had tried to fight his feelings for the human woman. For all he thought that he knew about the man, it seemed that there was always something new that he learned.

"I saw the marks," he finally said.

Keiko hummed in agreement. "Ah yes, when you dutifully tended to her." Her tone was teasing and he tried to silence it with a harsh glare. The woman only rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you-"

"I've never asked," she interrupted. Her face fell and she sighed softly. "There are so many things that the Little Sparrow hasn't told me, and I haven't pushed her. At first I didn't want to scare her off, but now I just don't want to pry."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to sip at his tea. "A child," he finally said. "She was a child when it happened."

"A sad thing, slavery is."

"Then why did my father allow it?" It wasn't something that he had ever really thought about, to be honest. Slavery didn't affect him- he didn't own slaves, and he had never known any. Rin was the first and only one in possession at the Palace. Her presence had forced him to reevaluate things.

"Inutaisho-sama learned the hard way that some things cannot be changed. As a ruler, one has to learn to balance change. Change too much, and our people will respond negatively. It was always a game of pick and choose, and slavery was never at the top of the list."

It seemed cruel to say such a thing, but being a leader wasn't an easy thing. Perhaps he could end it one day, slavery. Perhaps.

"Rin deserves better." Better than this hell-hole a life, where she was nothing but a possession to be had. Curse his mother and her frivolous spending.

He looked to Keiko, who once again had that odd and sad little smile on her lips. "Perhaps," she said, "but otherwise, you would have never met her. Odd thing, to think that."

"It would be no different."

"I wonder," she said, before sipping her tea. Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look, but said nothing. And she didn't respond. But this time, he didn't leave her, or kick her out either.

They finished their tea together, in silence.

* * *

The bath was the perfect temperature as always, and this time it was scented with Lavender. Rin sank into the perfumed water, and let out a long sigh of contentment. The bath was a luxury and she always took her time to enjoy it.

And Keiko was there as well, which always lifted her mood. The woman shuffled next to her, kneeling as she set down her basket of oils. Things that she wasn't obligated to use, but did so happily. Keiko was certainly a balm of healing that had affected Rin profoundly.

The woman's fingers skittered lightly over her shoulder. "This has healed very well, but it's left a scar."

"What is one more?" Rin said nonchalantly, waving the thought away. "It's not as if anyone will ever see it, anyhow." She saw Keiko's lips turn into a smirk and decided to change the topic _immediately_. Knowing the old woman, she would only tease her about the lack of romance in her life. It wasn't as if Rin could change it.

"Keiko-san, I brought a book with me. Might you grab it?"

With a small pat on her shoulder, the woman left her side to retrieve it, but the moment that her hands pulled the book from the spare set of clothing, she paused. She regarded the book carefully, running her fingers along the cover reverently.

"Lady Rin, is this the book that Sesshoumaru-sama leant you?"

"Hm?" Rin cocked her head to the side at the question. "Yes, I've been quite enjoying it. It seems that his Imperial Highness has decent taste. Then again, anything is better than the last one you brought me." She had meant it only as a small tease, since Keiko usually just grabbed the first book she saw when she entered the library, but the woman smiled sadly. Finally, she shuffled back over to the bath and slipped the book to Rin.

"I would be honored, Little Sparrow. He must trust you, to lend you a book that belonged to his honored father."

Rin's fingers clenched around the leather tightly at that. The book had belonged to Inutaisho-sama. Suddenly, she didn't feel like she had the right to even touch it. She made a move to set it back onto the tile, but Keiko reached out to stop her. "No, it's fine. I would think that Inutaisho-sama would like to know that someone is enjoying an old classic. It's not as though Sesshoumaru-sama spends his time reading."

Keiko laughed at her lighthearted jab and Rin smiled, suddenly thinking of the Imperial Prince's soft fingertips, and how he had carefully stitched her shoulder closed. For such a harsh man, his mannerisms were a constant contradiction.

"Keiko-san, I would like to know what Izayoi-san was like," Rin asked, deciding to focus on something else. It would do her no good to fantasize about something that she couldn't have. It wasn't the first time that Rin had asked her, and it likely wouldn't be the last that her curiosity got the best of her. She expected Keiko to brush off her curiosity, and say what she always did.

 _Some things are never to be discussed_.

But Keiko didn't echo her usual words, instead dipping a bucket into the water to fill. "The Lady Izayoi was likely the kindest woman to have ever grace these halls," she said quietly. Rin watched as she dropped a cloth into the pail, and then as she wrung it out.

"Her priority was to care for everyone around her, which wasn't asked of her. Nevertheless, it was what she constantly worried about. She fretted over Inutaisho-sama like a mother hen, much to everyone's amusement." She swiped the cloth across Rin's shoulders and up her neck, scrubbing at the week's dirt there. "She even tried her best, in regards to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Inutaisho-sama must have truly loved her," Rin sighed wistfully. Keiko had nothing but fond memories of the two, it seemed. Combined with the Imperial Prince's hatred towards the mere mention of them, it was perfectly clear how the woman had impacted the later Emperor. "It's a shame that his Highness feels as though that love was his father's biggest downfall," she finished, echoing the words he had said the first night they spoke.

But Keiko only tutted at the idea, wringing out the cloth again. This time she dropped it onto Rin's head, scrubbing at her scalp and short hair. "I don't think that is what he thinks that at all. Inutaisho-sama was the most powerful youkai to exist at the time, but he only found that strength after the Lady Izayoi came into his life. I would suspect that Sesshoumaru-sama reluctantly respected her." Keiko dropped the cloth and scratched at her head lightly with her claws, spreading a scented oil through her hair.

"Otherwise, why would he have helped her try to escape the palace, when his father died?"

At that, Rin started. Turning around, she surprised Keiko and said, "What on earth do you mean by that?"

Keiko blinked as she pulled away, but then dropped her hands to her lap. With a sigh of resignation, she said, "When Inutaisho-sama passed, our esteemed Lady blamed Izayoi. She ordered for her to be executed as a result. Sesshoumaru-sama tried to get her out of the palace before that could happen."

" _Tried_?" Rin pressed, her fingers clenching the tile of the bath sill tightly.

"They were caught, and she was executed regardless."

It wasn't her Lady's ruthlessness that surprised her, it was the unwavering way that she _flaunted_ it. A public execution, wiping every trace of her from the palace- Her Royal Majesty had made it a point to show others what would happen, if they wronged her.

And the Lady Izayoi had done nothing wrong, by becoming the mistress of the Emperor. It was something that was allowed, even _expected_. Rin bit at her lip as she thought.

Keiko's fingers found her shoulders once more, and she began to knead at the muscles lightly, ghosting softly over the old whip marks that marred her back. Rin could imagine the thoughtful expression crossing the older woman's face, as she tried to reason out what was on Rin's mind.

"Worry not, Little Rin," Keiko finally said. "No harm will come to you here."

If only things were that easy. Keiko had know idea of the veiled threat that her Lady has presented her, should she not perform well enough at the Solstice. "Perhaps," Rin sighed, leaning into her hands, "but that is only because I have done nothing yet to wrong her."

Keiko hummed thoughtfully. "Then perhaps we'll be careful."

"I would think that is easier said than done." Her defeated tone had gotten the best of her, billowing out between them in the steamy room.

It was a long moment before Keiko responded. "Then perhaps," she said once more, her claws ghosting over the side of Rin's neck and down the nape, "we'll find someone to protect you. Our esteemed Lady might be unpredictably wild, but you shouldn't underestimate the protective instincts of old dogs, such as I."

At that, Rin burst out laughing, amused by Keiko's distinct lack of care. If a loyal servant had caught wind of _any_ part of that sentence, there was no doubt that her attendant would be punished- or even worse. And yet, the woman's words were gentle, if teasing, and not for the first time, Rin found their close bond welcome.

Here, she was finally _worth_ something. Here she was was _worth_ protecting.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Keiko gently shook Rin awake. She groaned groggily as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Keiko-san, what is it?"

But Keiko shushed her, gently tugging her out of the cage. "I know that it's late, but you've been summoned to the gardens."

"But what will happen when Liu Biao finds his way south?" Rin sleepily muttered, trying to bat away Keiko's hands.

Keiko chuckled at this, gently catching onto her fingers. "Trust you to become engrossed with that ridiculous book. Truly, Touga would have absolutely loved you."

At that, Rin started slightly. _Touga_? Who on earth was that? But before she could ask, Keiko plucked the tome from where it sat on her lap, tucking it beneath her pillows. "Come on, little one, you've been summoned."

There was an initial fear that it had been her Lady, perhaps, who had done such a thing. But upon looking around and seeing that it was dark outside, that likely wasn't the case. "Keiko-san," she asked blearily, her mouth still full of the fuzzy feeling from just having woken, "what time is it?"

"Unbearably late, I'll have you know. Trust me when I say that I'm about as unhappy about this as you seem to be." Keiko huffed at that, helping Rin slowly pull herself from the cage. But instead of encasing her into an elaborate _junihitoe_ , Kieko was unfolding a simple _iromuji_.

"Keiko-san, where did this come from?" she asked, running her fingers over the plain dyed silk. It was a light orange color and devoid of any patterns.

"Never mind that, Lady Rin," she said to her, shrugging the silk over the girl's shoulders. "As beautiful as formal wear can be, it isn't always necessary."

Which meant that she _definitely_ wasn't meeting with the Empress, leaving only one option. "Keiko-san, am I meeting with-"

"Shush!" Keiko said, pressing a finger to her lips. "As late as it is, there are _always_ ears around. We wouldn't want to feed anything to the rats, right?" Wisely, Rin shut her mouth as Keiko went about, wrapping and tying the obi around her middle. With a gentle pat against it, she said, "Right then, let's be on our way. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner that I can turn in. These old bones aren't made for staying up late anymore."

It was always an entertaining idea, to remember that she wasn't young. "Keiko-san, would it be rude to ask how old you are?"

"Would it be rude to ask you the same thing?" Keiko asked back. She didn't sound angry, but rather mildly curious.

"I am nineteen," Rin told her without preamble.

At that, Keiko huffed and said, "Well then I suppose that I have no choice." She sighed. "I'm over five centuries-"

"Five?" Rin squeaked. She had known that Keiko wasn't a spring fawn, due to the soft lines around her eyes and mouth, but to imagine that she was over five hundred years old... Rin couldn't fathom it. But Keiko only smiled, patting her arm lightly.

"Truly, it's nothing Rin. Inutaisho-san was over a millenia old when he passed."

"That must be amazing," Rin wondered, "to live for so long, and see so much."

"When you live as long as we do, age means little, as it is only a number. I stopped counting the years long ago because they don't matter to me. Even so, I find it hard to remember things of the past. I barely remember my older brother's face."

Keiko had a brother. Rin didn't know why she was surprised- she had mentioned a husband before, and now a brother. Keiko wasn't some wild, unruly creature- of course she had a family. It was just that the woman was as secretive, as Rin was, when it came to familial matters. But sometimes it was jarring to find similarities between youkai and humankind, because so often the two races held each other at an arm's length apart.

"Anyhow," Keiko continued, picking up Rin's chain, "we shouldn't waste time. I wasn't joking when I said that these bones were old."

"Of course, Kieko-san," Rin happily agreed, padding behind her as they left the Gallery.

* * *

Keiko had told Rin that she was being summoned to the gardens, but she didn't take her to the ones near the courtyard. Instead, they weaved through the darkened corridors of the western side of the palace. It wasn't abandoned it seemed, as it lacked the dusty look that the Eastern-wing held. In fact, it looked... medicinal, for lack of a better term.

Keiko slid a _shoji_ door to the side and they stepped through, finding themselves in an empty study. Scrolls littered a desk to one side, at odds with the large bookshelves against the walls that were organized with sheer perfection. The woman led her through the room and out to the _engawa_.

The Western Garden was entirely different than the main Palace garden. It was smaller and far more private, nestled into quaint courtyard. There was a small stream that trickled to the foot of beautiful Cherry Blossom tree, still clinging onto its pink blossoms, despite the late season. The Imperial Prince stood below the canopy, looking ethereal in the bright moonlight.

Rin felt Keiko's gentle hands on her neck, followed by the click of a key and the iron cuff around her skin came free. The woman pulled it away and said, "I won't be far, Little Sparrow."

Rin glanced back towards the Prince and started with, "Keiko-san—"

"You aren't in any danger," Keiko shushed, reaching out to take her hand. "Besides, he knows that I would literally rip his balls right off, if he did. Now go!"

At that, Rin laughed . The idea of Keiko ripping her claws into the Imperial Highness was frankly, amusing. "Thank you, Keiko-san." The woman squeezed her hands and the let go, motioning her on. Rin turned and stepped towards the Imperial Prince with slightly hesitation.

She couldn't fathom why he would want to meet with her. She hadn't seen him, since the night that she had sung in remembrance for his father, and the Gallery had been woefully boring because of it. In the courtyard, he had requested to see her dancing, but then gone on to tease her the entire time. This time, she was dressed lightly, and they were in a secluded area where there would be no prying eyes, so what was he up to?

Keiko wasn't remotely worried, but Rin couldn't help the little hairs that stood straight, on the back of her neck.

When she made it to his side, she bowed deeply, despite the fact that he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking out over the Western Lands, his hands tucked into his dark navy haori. The sight was incredible, with the rolling hills and mountains in the distance.

Being holed up as she was, she rarely saw much of anything.

"Thank you, for lending me the book," she finally said, breaking the silence between the two of them. "I'm quite enjoying it. Keiko-san told me that it belonged to your esteemed father, and words cannot describe such generosity."

"Hn, it's nothing," he said, with a small shrug. "It's not as if anyone is using it."

Rin couldn't help but smile, at how similar his words had been to her maids. Truly, the were very similar, in a lot of ways. He motioned her to come closer to him at the base of the tree, and after a moment of hesitation, she did so. They sat down on the little bench that was there.

"Where exactly are we, Your Highness?" she finally asked. She briefly wondered if it was a breach of protocol, but he didn't seem annoyed by the question.

"This was her garden," he answered, "and this was her tree."

Her. _Izayoi_. At that, Rin sat stock straight and asked, "Is it alright for me to be here?" It felt as though she had trespassed onto sacred ground.

A tiny smirk crossed his lips, almost like he was lost in thought. "They would have liked you, I think."

 _They_. "Odd, how you refer to them together," she wondered allowed. She hadn't meant to, but sometimes her words got the best of her, but the little twist of his lips didn't lessen, or leave his face. "Keiko-san told me that you tried to help her." She wasn't sure why she mentioned it, but it seemed the right moment to broach the topic. "I would think that your esteemed father would be proud to know that you did what you could."

"I would think that you are reading _too far_ into my actions."

Rin hummed at that, linking her fingers together in her lap. "Even if it was to protect your own honor, I doubt that Inutaisho-sama would have cared as to the _why_."

He didn't respond, seeming to ponder her careful words.

"Her Lady, the Royal Highness, has asked me to perform at the Solstice."

"Hn," was his non-committal grunt.

"And she said that the Lordships of the Cardinal Directions shall be there?"

"It is expected."

"Including Lord Shokugawa." It wasn't a question, but her words caused him to turn towards her, an undecipherable look on his face. She didn't elaborate though. Her memories of the man were fuzzy at best, but they weren't pleasant.

The Imperial Prince reached out to touch the purple skin around her neck. "The collar has left your neck bruised." The first time that he had requested Keiko to take it off, he had noticed then too.

"I am used to it, I assure you," Rin replied.

"You shouldn't be." The words were quiet, and they made Rin hold her breath for a long moment. She had that distinct feeling that they had crossed a line somewhere. He hadn't brought here to tease her, he had brought her here for company.

"Your Highness, why did you bring me here?" She asked the question casually, her eyes sparking in amusement.

There was a pause, and then, "It is a small thank you, for the other night." For singing for his Father.

"It was nothing, Imperial Highness," she replied and he pulled his hand away. But it was. She had sung of her own free will, something that she had never done before. She had made a decision for herself.

"Rin," he said quietly, but then hesitated. She watched him carefully, waiting. Finally he finished with, "Call me Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin sucked in a deep breath at the mere thought of it. Calling the Imperial Highness by his name, how absurd! But then again, Keiko did as such. Perhaps he was slightly informal. She regarded his face carefully, taking in his delicate features under the moonlight.

No, it was that she had earned his trust, and that was something that had moved her to her very core. She did something unthinkable in that moment- she reached out and curled her hand into the sleeve of his haori, the silk soft under her fingertips. He stiffened slightly, but didn't push her off.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for showing me this beautiful place."

He looked at her again, really _looked_ at her, his eyes washing over her face. Strangely, she didn't feel embarrassed. Instead, she felt at peace. What an odd night, it had been, truly.

Finally, he turned away, training his gaze back out over the landscape. Rin dropped her hand back into her lap, and they both sat there in a comfortable silence, until Keiko came to fetch her.

Truly, an odd night, but she wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Now that the World Cosplay Summit preliminaries in the United States are over, I have more time to write! My team didn't win, but the team that DID super duper amazingly deserves it. I cannot wait to see them at the finals in Japan!_

 _As always, this is unedited, because my sister is worthless at being a Beta. ROFL._

* * *

Six

* * *

"Keiko-san, am I allowed to be here?" Rin had already asked the Imperial Prince the same question, and while he hadn't truly answered, he hadn't said no either.

Keiko waved her hand in dismissal. "If you weren't, I wouldn't have brought you here."

Rin narrowed her eyes at that. She was still almost _certain_ that Keiko had snuck her into the gardens originally, despite how it might have angered her Lady. But to bring her to the quiet garden of the Lady Izayoi? She would have bet her nicest kimono that she was definitely not supposed to be there.

They sat on the bench underneath the sakura tree, a simple display of tea sitting between them. She watched as Keiko carefully brewed the loose-leaf in a ceramic pot that looked ancient.

"Perhaps you should try to be less preoccupied with the why and how, and just _enjoy_ this little bit of freedom, hm?"

Rin knew a reprimand when she heard one, even if it was in a lighthearted tone. "I apologize, Keiko-san. Truly, I'm only worried for you."

At that the woman snorted. "I can take care of myself, Little Sparrow, so none of that." Finally, she deemed the tea ready and poured it out carefully. "Here you go now." The cup that she handed to Rin was likely worth more than she was, judging on the delicately patterned china.

Rin took a sip and hummed in appreciation. She rarely received more than the water that was given with her meals, though Keiko had slipped her goodies once in a while. But, it was highly unusual for the woman to brew a pot for the two of them personally. It made her feel like a princess, not a slave.

Keiko poured herself a cup and sipped at it generously. "Perfect, if I say so myself. For once, it is nice to drink tea with someone other than His Imperial Grumpiness."

That caused Rin to cock her head to the side in interest. "Keiko-san, do you take tea often with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He doesn't like particularly like it, but I manage to force him to." Keiko then burst into a sly smile. "Say, since when was it _Sesshoumaru-sama?_ "

Rin blushed a bright pink, as she fiddled with the tea cup in her fingers. She had told herself to reserve the informality to just the two of them, but it had slipped out quite easily. "He insisted," she finally said.

"Well then, Sesshoumaru-sama it is." And Keiko left it at that, even though the old woman already called him by such.

"Keiko-san, might I ask a question?" Rin replied, trying to turn the subject away from her and the Imperial Prince.

"Always, Little Sparrow."

"How is it that this garden survived? If my esteemed Lady hated Izayoi so much… then why is this still here? Did she not destroy everything of hers?"

Keiko's smile slid into a sad little quirk of her lips, as she fell into her memories. "This garden was as much Inutaisho-sama's, as it was the Lady Izayoi's. For all the hatred our Empress had for her, she loved her husband more than anything."

More like obsessed over, rather than loved. Rin didn't know how to respond, so instead she said, "You always speak so fondly of her- the Lady Izayoi, I mean."

"Well, that is because I was her attending."

Rin opened her mouth, but then snapped it shut. _Of course_. Suddenly, everything made sense. She had been close to the Lady Izayoi, and in turn Inutaisho-sama. That likely meant that she had known Sesshoumaru-sama for a long time as well, though she still wasn't quite sure what their relationship exactly was. Keiko treated him as though they were close, but Sesshoumaru-sama seemed more annoyed with her, than anything.

"It is why Sesshoumaru-sama requested that I attend to you," Keiko continued. "I have experience with human females, such as yourself."

At that, Rin was shocked. "Sesshoumaru-sama asked for you personally?" That made no sense at all- he hadn't even met her by that point. Why would he go out of his way to ensure the safety of a human child, like herself- particularly disliked them.

"I assure you, it was to protect his mother's investment. I would venture to say that he's mildly aggravated by you."

"Aggravated!" Rin huffed.

"By the fact that he likes you, of course."

At that, Rin fell quiet. She liked him too, and she liked the fact that he trusted her enough to be rather informal with him. She wasn't quite sure where that put their slowly budding friendship, but she knew that she would have to tread lightly in the future.

"You've been here at the palace for a long time," Rin finally said.

Keiko smiled at that, reaching out to grasp her hand lightly. Patting the girl's fingers, she said, "If it's something that I've learned over my long years, it's to not dwell on sad memories. I prefer to remember the good ones."

"Like Inutaisho-sama and the Lady Izayoi," Rin finished with.

"Like my Lord and Lady. I wish that you could have met them."

"I would venture to say that Sesshoumaru-sama is very different than his father."

"Oh I disagree," Keiko said with a laugh. "I would say that he is _exactly_ like his father."

Rin smiled at the thought. "Oh?"

"Oh yes, down to the part where he let's small, human women get the best of him." Keiko laughed and Rin joined in, before they returned to their tea. Unrestricted conversation was a luxury in the private garden, and they intended on relishing it for as long as possible. The Empress' little spies wouldn't find them there.

Which is why they were surprised to hear the whispers of male voices from behind them. Sesshoumaru-sama rounded the corner, Taro-san walking beside him. It was the first time that Rin had seen the General since he had unwittingly attacked her, and she tensed immensely at the sight of him. Keiko immediately reached out, grasping her fingers and squeezing them tight. It wasn't so much that she was scared of him, but she couldn't forget the squeeze of his hands around her neck, or his sharp claws along her shoulder.

The man sported a tight bandage around his face, covering his left eye, and walked with a bit of a limp. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru-sama's words came rushing back to her- _I will deal with this ingrate_.

And clearly he had. The notion that Sesshoumaru-sama had willingly lashed out at the man, for her sake, was absolutely mind boggling. _He likes you_ , Keiko had just told her. Liked her enough to maim someone in retaliation. Her heart beat faster at the thought- this wasn't good. Nothing good could come of this. Friendship and companionship was perfectly fine, but they were ever stepping closing to crossing that line that they shouldn't. They _couldn't_.

"Imperial Highness," Taro-san started with, "we must address the matters between the South and the North. At first their conflict was a minor annoyance, but the Southern seat is pushing back more and more as of late. The waters of this Empire are murky at best right now, particularly with your mother on the throne. We need solidarity, not separation."

No wonder they had chosen to speak within the secluded Western Garden- if anyone sniffing about had heard such words against her Empress, they'd have been hung immediately.

"You're talking about the attack at Naha, just north of the Southern Palace," Sesshoumaru surmised. "This isn't the first time that blood has been spilt."

"It is the first time that they've outright attacked the wolves!" Taro-san interjected.

"Then perhaps the wolves should stay in their lands, to the North. They cannot expect to camp southward, without expecting some sort of conflict."

"Are you making light of such events?"

At that, Sesshoumaru-sama scoffed. "As if the humans were actually a threat."

"Kouga-san was _severely_ injured," Taro-san replied. Then he happened to look to the left, and find Rin and Keiko enjoying their tea underneath the sakura tree. Immediately, he dropped at the waist into a bow. "My apologies ladies, we did not realize that you were here."

Keiko waved the thought away, sipping at her tea once more. Sesshoumaru-sama then did something rather unexpected- he smacked Taro-san across the shoulder. The man yelped slightly, not unlike an injured dog, before dropping into a low bow before Rin, his head pressed against the ground.

"Lady Rin, my apologies for the other day. I should have never attacked you in such a way."

Unsure as to how to properly respond, she said, "Taro-san, there is no need to bow to me. I am only a slave."

"His Imperial Highness has made it clear that my actions were unjust."

Rin chewed her lip as she regarded the man, pressed low to the ground before her. "Truly Taro-san, you were only doing your job. But, I accept your apology nonetheless."

"Taro-san, that is enough groveling," Sesshoumaru-sama said as he nudged the man with the tip of his boot, but he sounded more amused than anything.

The general pulled himself from the ground and with one final bow, he said, "Allow me to take my leave then. My ladies." And then he turned to the Imperial Prince and bowed once more. "Your Highness. We'll continue these matters later." And then, he turned on his heel and left them behind.

"Keiko-san," the Imperial Prince started with, but the older woman had already finished her tea and was standing before he could finish his thought.

"I'll let the Lady Rin finish out her tea with you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, brushing of the skirt of kimono.

"Keiko-san-" he started, but the woman had already walked away, and had no intent on turning back. He stood there and regarded Rin with slight awkwardness. Rin picked up Keiko's discarded cup, dipped it into the stream and then wiped it off with the tea towel.

"There's still some tea," she said lightly. "Keiko-san just brewed it, and honestly, it's the best tea that I've ever had. Why don't you sit and share the rest with me?"

Sesshoumaru-sama looked like he had swallowed a sour lemon, but sat anyhow. The idea rather amused Rin- her heart was pounding with apprehension, but Sesshoumaru-sama seemed as awkward and unsure about the entire ordeal as she was. She poured out the tea into the cup and asked, "How do you take it?"

But instead of telling her, he reached out and plucked the cup from her fingers. He spooned in a little bit of sugar and the tiniest amount of cream, before stirring it gently. Rin resisted the urge to laugh at the feminine way of making tea.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked, curling her hands around her own cup. There wasn't any point in pretending that she hadn't heard them talking aloud, and since Sesshoumaru-sama had been forthcoming with her as of late, she thought she'd risk being curious.

He didn't disappoint. "Always," was his terse reply. "Ever since the eldest child of the South was kidnapped, the wolves and the Shokugawa clan have been at each others throats."

That surprised Rin- slave as she was, she had still heard people talk. Never once had she heard of the eldest of the human clan being abducted. "And why specifically the North?"

"The Shokugawa clan blames them. They are certain that the wolves did it, in a bid for the Southern lands. They claim that they are their ancestral lands."

"Hmm," Rin hummed, taking a sip of the jasmine brew. "And what do you think, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He blinked at her, confused. "About what?"

"About the wolves of course. Would they do such a thing?"

He considered her question for a long moment before answering. "I have known Kouga-san my entire life, and he was close to my father. If I were to be honest… I would say that he would never do such a thing. But, it isn't my opinion that matters. Regardless of whether he did it or not, the South will continue to push towards the North. Kouga-san isn't the kind to sit idly by- if he is provoked, he will bite back. It is his nature."

"What if that is what the Shokugawa clan wants?"

At that, Sesshoumaru-sama looked at her, like he was actually considering her words. "They would gain only decades of headache."

"It would put them in a position to fight back, and if they were to win, no one would question it."

"Lady Rin, I find it rather interesting that you have such an educated view on such things."

Rin realized that perhaps she had revealed more about herself than initially planned. It was hard though, playing dumb when she spoke with Sesshoumaru-sama. He had already guessed that she was highborn, and she felt as though she could relax a little bit around him. She needed to reel herself back in, and play the part of a pitiful slave. The less questions that were asked, the better it would be for her. That life was far behind in her past.

Easier said than done though. Between the perceptive nature of the Imperial Prince and his obvious curiosity, she found that she wanted him to learn more about the real her, not this pitiful little slave who sang for entertainment.

"You realized it yourself, that I was highborn."

"It wasn't a critique," he immediately amended, "but rather a breath of fresh air. The women within my court are all stupid and only want one thing."

"And what is that?" Rin teased.

"To be my wife."

Rin immediately sobered up, clearing her throat as she took a sip of her tea. "And they aren't to your liking?"

"Considering that I haven't married any of them, I would say no."

Oh, Rin could imagine the bark of amusement that Keiko would have let out, had she heard such a statement. The old woman often talked about how the Imperial Prince had a rather tame sense of humor, but he seemed prone to teasing more than anything!

But before Rin could comment on it, he reached out to her neck, his fingers ghosting over the harsh metal collar that was locked there. Despite the fact that he did it often, she would never get used to it, instead turning red at the feel of his fingers brushing against her sensitive skin.

"You're wearing this again."

"I can't always take it off," she said to him sadly. "Really, Keiko-san takes too many risks. This time I told her to leave it on, just in case. I couldn't bear for her to get into trouble, just because she wishes to comfort me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

"Comfort isn't within the realm of slavery."

And just like that, he suddenly remembered that she wasn't just some court lady to tease. She had to subtly remind him that she was property.

"Your life isn't bound by this iron around your neck," he said, surprising her. His claws slid over the bruise that peeked just over the iron.

"Isn't it, though?" she replied, almost breathless.

Suddenly, he pulled away, the soft touch of his fingers gone almost instantly. "You asked about Lord Shokugawa the other night, when we were talking about the Solstice. Have you met the man?"

But Rin only smiled secretively, not bothering to answer. Instead she asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, might I borrow a sword for my performance?"

He takes a sip of the tea and with a subtle nod of his head, he replied with, "I will provide you with the best there is."

Despite the wild beating of her heart, their tea time was companionable, and she found herself cherishing the moments alone with him.

* * *

The Gallery wasn't the best place to practice her dancing, but Keiko-san had risked enough by letting her outside as many times as she already had. Despite the older woman brushing it off, and insisting that it was fine, Rin had told her not to be so rash, and that she could practice inside just as well.

She hadn't predicted the slickness of the tiled floors though, and despite her slippers, she slid wildly, barely catching herself before she toppled over. Keiko clapped heartily before saying, "Perfect. Next time, be sure to land on your feet. I'm sure that it will be more impressive."

Rin grunted, picking herself up an righting her clothing. "Honestly, I didn't think that they polished these floors with such perfection!"

"It's the Royal Palace, what did you expect? You know as well as anyone, that our Lady, her Highness assumes nothing but the best- even for the floors of a room that no one visits."

Rin harrumphed at that, as she stretched out her legs slightly. She had requested that Keiko bring her simple hakama pants and a plain haori to practice in. They practically dwarfed her, but she could move around in them with relative freedom.

"Say, Little Sparrow," Keiko said, from her perch on the steps that led to her cage. She was draped over the dais with little ceremony, popping grapes into her mouth with a bored disposition. Rin had never seen the woman so relaxed. "Might I ask about your family?"

Rin was still stretching when the question floated through the air, and she came to a pause. Keiko usually left her to her own devices, never prying. She knew that eventually the woman would become curious, but she didn't think that her family would be the topic of choice- usually people wanted to know about her past as a slave, or about her owners and such.

"I'm not sure what there is to know," Rin told her.

"Isn't there everything?" Keiko asked her. Rin turned to look at the woman who was lounging against the steps. "You hold up this act like you're nothing, but that isn't the case, Lady Rin. You are a person, and there are things about you to know."

"I would say that you're just as secretive, Keiko-san," Rin said through narrowed eyes.

"My secretive nature is only to keep you safe," Keiko said with a sly smile gracing her lips. "Trust me- the less that you know, the better. I couldn't bear to see you hurt, purely because you overheard something."

"Is that what happened to Lady Izayoi?"

Keiko sighed at that. "The Lady Izayoi had the misfortune of finding her purpose, at exactly the wrong time."

Rin pulled herself up, rolling out her shoulders. Every time she poked about, trying to figure something out, she was only met with more questions. Truly, court life was one big, unending mystery. How did these youkai manage it? Was there _anyone_ that one could trust?

Sesshoumaru-sama trusted Keiko-san, Rin suddenly realized. They regularly had tea with each other, and when he wished to see her, he trusted Keiko to safely escort relationship was sacred, almost, because there were so few people that he could trust- and that list didn't even include his own mother, according to his own words.

And then there was Rin herself. He had gifted her with his name, and therefore his trust. What a strange turn of events, over the last year. And it didn't help any that her heart wouldn't stop pounding, the moment that they had time alone.

"I have a father and a mother," Rin finally said to Keiko. "At least, I did. I assume that they have lived on fine without me. I also have a younger brother."

"And that is it?" Keiko asked, sounding the slightest bit disappointed.

"What else is there to say? They sold me off like cattle."

"Were they all bad memories?" Keiko asked her quietly.

Rin paused at her question. "No, I suppose that they weren't." There were fond memories- quite a few of them. But it was easier to forget them, easier to not think about them. It was easier to try and forget how they just threw her away, like she was nothing. She quit her stretching and started to loosen her muscles up, rolling her ankles to and fro. "My mother and I were quite close, I would say. She loved to sing."

"I don't remember my mother very well," Keiko admitted. Rin paused and looked to the woman, head cocked to the side. "I've mentioned it before, but once you get to be as old as I am, all the memories just sort of fade away. I have memories of her, but I don't really remember her. That's why you should try to hang onto yours, even if they are painful."

"Keiko-san, would you tell me about your husband?"

The woman seemed startled by her question, but her lips spread into an easy and wide smile. "Hiro-san was one of a kind, let me tell you. He was a sailor." There was something about the way that Keiko said the word, that made Rin think that he was no such thing- or at least, not entirely. The older woman sighed. "He retired though, once we got married. It was a long courtship, let me tell you."

"He wasn't interested in settling down?" Rin smirked at her.

"More like my parents _certainly_ didn't approve." She huffed at that. "It was my brother who finally blessed the courtship."

"May the Gods honor his kind soul, I suppose." But the words came out sounding a tad sarcastic, and Keiko burst into laughter at that.

"Hiro-san would have adored you, Little Sparrow. Ah, if only you had been around when my little Touya was growing up!"

Rin paused, her arms above her head, mid-twirl. "Touya?"

"My son! He takes after his father in all but humor. Truly, your wit could have rubbed off on him."

At that, Rin rushed to Keiko, grasping her hands. "Keiko-san, you have a son?" She wasn't sure why she hadn't considered the possibility, but she never had. Not to mention that children among youkai seemed few and far between. She wagered that children were precious to them, and to know that Keiko had one! "What is he like?"

"As I said, an adventurer, just like his father. His love is the world, so he travels to see all that he can. I would venture to say that Sesshoumaru-sama misses his company though."

At that, Rin let go of her hands and stepped back. "Are they close?"

"If his Imperial Grumpiness were to call someone a best friend, I suppose that it would be my son- they grew up together."

Rin supposed that it would be natural- Keiko-san attended to the Lady Izayoi, so if her son were around Sesshoumaru-sama's age, they would have spent time together at the palace. Still, the idea of the Imperial Prince running around with a friend, let alone another boy his age? Rin couldn't help the little snort that escaped from her.

"His Imperial Grumpiness," Rin repeated, smiling at Keiko's little nickname for him.

The older woman waved her hand idly. "Truly though. It's hard to imagine that someone exists with such a sour disposition. I swear to you, I wish you could have seen him as a young man. He was entirely different."

Rin started back up with her warm-up drills, stretching her muscles forwards and back, as she twirled slowly over the tile. "I suppose that it was his father's death, that changed him?"

Keiko watched her. "Yes and no. The moment Inutaisho-sama found the Lady Izayoi, something changed. Nothing large, but there was something- Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't understand his father's choice."

"Of choosing your Lady over his mother?" Rin knew enough about court proceedings to understand that Lady Izayoi was a mistress, but well within the boundaries of what the Emperor was allowed- especially if she was publicly proclaimed as such.

"Of choosing a _human_. It might sound callous, but Sesshoumaru-sama has little love for his mother, and frankly, doesn't trust her. But the fact that his father chose to consort with a human? He saw it as a massive _betrayal_ to everything that we are as youkai."

Rin paused at that. "Then why on Earth does he consort with me?" Did he even consort with her? Was their tenuous friendship, something close enough to be considered _consorting_? He did request for her to call him by his name.

"Ah yes, the question of the century," Keiko said with a sly little smirk. "I would venture to say that even he has no idea why."

Rin narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Why do I have the distinct feeling that our friendship brings you amusement?"

"Because for the first time in over a century, Sesshoumaru-sama seems incredibly grounded. If only he would _realize_ it."

Rin had no response to that. Grounded, Keiko-san had said. She _grounded_ him. She had no idea why. As far as she could tell, she aggravated him, until he couldn't ignore her anymore. "Don't be ridiculous,  
she finally said.

"He seeks out your presence," Keiko told her. "Only the Gods know how I hate to be awake so late, for those nighttime garden trysts."

"He's bored out of his mind, I'm sure," Rin reasoned.

"He hates seeing the cuff around your neck."

"He hasn't made it a secret that he seemingly detests slavery."

Keiko looked at her thoughtfully for a long moment. "He lets you call him by his name. In fact, he _requested_ it. I could count on my hand how many in this world, is allowed that honor."

"Keiko-san, really, I don't think it means anything. I'm probably just some fleeting curiosity to him- eventually I'll waste away or get sold, and he'll forget all about me."

She expected Keiko to get angry, or even annoyed, but the woman only sighed sadly. "It's a shame, to squander the gift he's given you, especially when he rarely hands them out."

 _Gift_ , that is what Keiko had just called their relationship. Before Rin could try to puzzle out her meaning, or give an answer though, Keiko waved away the heavy thought with her hand.

"Get back to your practicing, Little Sparrow. I understand that you have a big day ahead of you, yes?"

Rin knew a dismissal when she heard one. With a little twirl of her foot, she bounded away and back to the center of the room. She tried not to think of what Keiko had told her- about his _gift._ She was already trying to ignore the pounding in her heart, when she thought of him, or how she looked forward to their meetings.

And so, she fell into her dance, arms around and wide, as she twirled around, trying to imagine what she would sing as she moved. Eventually, she found the words, and her lilting voice floated across the room. Keiko watched on, a gentle smile gracing her face as she listened.

Her friendship with Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't be anything more than just that, no matter how much Rin wished it different. The moment that it tipped over the edge, was the moment that it would be too late for her.

* * *

He wasn't sure what had possessed him, to request that the girl call him by his name, but he was already regretting it. From Keiko-san's teasing smirk, to the uncomfortable tingle that ran through his body when he would see Rin, he was already exhausted of it.

 _A favor_ , he told himself. _It was only meant as a favor_.

And yet, every time the girl's lips curled around his name delicately, he resisted the urge to smile back. And he never smiled.

"The balance of this sword is terrible," she muttered, testing the weight of the steel in her palms. She held it out and slid her feet forwards and backwards, frowning at the way the blade rolled with her wrist. There wasn't much light in the Western Garden, but he could see her perfectly fine despite that, from his spot on the bench, beneath the sakura tree. She danced back and forth, barely fifteen feet from him, alongside the stream. "The blade isn't even sharp. Providing me with the _best_ , indeed. "

Sesshoumaru huffed at that. "It's a practice blade. You didn't expect me to find a real one for your performance, did you?"

"It will be fine," she finally said with a sigh. "Besides, her Majesty would rather I focus on my singing, rather than my dancing. I think that she's only indulging in my request, because she's desperate to make a show."

"Which do you prefer- singing or dancing?" he asked, unable to stop himself. Damn his inability to ignore the girl. The more that he spoke with her, the more that we wanted to know.

She hummed thoughtfully, as she considered his question. "I would say singing," Rin finally answered, "but only because I'm more practiced at it. I took dance lessons as a child, but I was never particularly good. My voice was far better, so that was the focus on my training."

"Training?"

"My father wanted me to be the best of them all."

"The best… slave." Sesshoumaru could barely comprehend this line of thinking. He had never really thought about slavery and the aftermath of it, until he had met Rin, but the more that he learned about it, the more disgusted he became. There was nothing honorable about selling a human being, as disgusting as they were.

Except for Rin. She wasn't particularly disgusting. As far as humans went.

"Do you remember what it was, that I told you about my father?" she asked quietly.

He thought back to the time that he had stitched her wound closed. It was hard to forget the softness of her skin, underneath his fingertips. It was so very different, from the harsh coldness of a youkai woman. Or maybe it was just the fragile nature of human women. He could almost imagine his father, laughing at him from his grave. "Something about the worth of a woman, if I recall correctly."

"My father wanted the best, purely to make the best profit."

"He could have easily just married you off for a high bride price," Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Ah, but there would still be one problem," she said, her tone almost mocking.

"Such as?"

"Inheritance."

"This one... is afraid that he doesn't quite understand." He tried not to slip into referring to himself so formally, especially since she had little regard for propriety, but he was caught off guard enough to forget.

He watched as Rin tried to find a way to explain, a little furrow creasing across her brow. It was weirdly cute. "If he had only married me off, I would still have claim to his inheritance, being the oldest child."

"That was a law that my Father enacted," Sesshoumaru murmured. Youkai women had claim to land and property.

Rin nodded. "My father was a traditionalist, however. As old as the law is, humans hold tight to their culture and history- and we don't have a history of allowing women power. My father wanted my brother to inherit, not me."

Sesshoumaru had never considered the history of humans, and he had never thought about how little stock they held in women. No wonder youkai were far superior- selling off a child, purely because one found women worthless. The idea of it was frankly, preposterous.

If anything, women had more control over men than anything in the world. The Lady Izayoi had proven that, with the power that she had held over his father. He laid down his life in order to exact revenge in her name. There literally wasn't a thing that the man wouldn't have done for the woman. Part of it still disgusted him. He glanced to Rin, watching as she practiced a simple drill, twirling about in a simple haori and hakama.

He refused to fall down that same hole.

But it was hard to ignore her gracefulness and the way that she held herself. Despite being a slave, there was a subtle power to her, in the way that she moved and reacted.

He was failing miserably, at the entire ignoring the girl part. Yes, his father truly would be laughing from the grave, at the dramatic irony of it all.

"So your father sold you, purely so you wouldn't inherit?" he finally asked.

"I would venture to say that it was more complicated than that, but I was very young at the time. All I wanted was to make him proud- even if the goal was to impress the highest bidder."

"You must have been a rather resilient child." At that, Rin shrugged, dropping her sword as she took a short breather. "The people that you were sold to- what were they like?"

It was a question that he had been avoiding, but he found that he just _couldn't_ anymore. Rin paused, looking towards him as she decided whether or not to answer. Finally she sighed, stepping towards him. She dropped onto the bench next to him, laying the blade across her lap.

"General Tanaka and his wife were old and grumpy, but I suppose that they weren't terrible."

Eitaro and Midori Tanaka, a high ranking military official and his wife, hailing from the South. His father had done a lot of business with the man, while in his youth, but once he retired, he wasn't needed. They had owned Rin, like she was nothing but livestock.

"They whipped you," he said, remembering the lines across her back.

"Only the once," she said, waving it away. But he could read her better than she thought, and could tell that it still bothered her.

Impulsively, he reached out, brushing his fingers along the bruise of her neck. "They put this on you," he murmured. He had requested once more that Keiko-san remove the damned iron cuff. He couldn't bear to see the thing ruining her appearance. A woman with all the subtlety and grace of a noblewoman, marred by such a crude accessory.

"My father put this on me, the moment that I was sold." He tried not to think about how she leaned into his touch, just the slightest bit.

"Do you hate him?" he asked, "Do you hate the man who wronged you so?" More questions that he shouldn't ask, but lacked the composure to hold them back.

"Wronged," she mused. "Tell me Sesshoumaru-sama, do you hate your father?"

She had immediately deflected, twisting this conversation around. He had long since known that she was as curious about him, as he was her, but he was always impressed by her natural ease at turning a conversation in any direction that she wanted. Truthfully, she would be a wonderful addition to the court.

Immediately, his train of thought derailed- why on _Earth_ had he thought that? The idea of Rin within the harem disgusted him, not because she wasn't worthy of the position of concubine, but because he couldn't bear the thought of sharing her with anyone of a similar rank.

His heart clenched at the thought of his possessiveness about her.

"I don't hate my Father," he finally said. "I could never."

"It's difficult, isn't it? Despite every terrible thing that he has done in his life, my Father is still that- my father. Without him, I wouldn't be here." Rin sighed, looking out towards the Western plains. "I suppose that I love him, even if it's a bitter, cold kind of love."

"And what of your mother? She had nothing to say?"

"My mother was a scared little doe, who feared angering the tiger who ruled her life," Rin replied cryptically. "Why is it that you have never spoken out against your mother?"

"I have," Sesshoumaru immediately said. "I tell her when she's wrong." Albeit, he did it carefully, as to not anger her. It was amazing, what a simple disapproving tone could do.

At that though, Rin laughed. "But what have you done to fix her errors?"

 _What have you done?_ Nothing, he had done nothing, as of late. And the one time that he did, he got a decent woman executed ruthlessly. He wasn't afraid of what his Lady Mother would do to him, but he _was_ wary of what she would do to others instead. His life had value, but she had seen servants beheaded, purely for putting the wrong color of rouge on her cheeks. He regarded Rin again. Clearly, the girl was _far_ more observant than he gave her credit.

"I'm afraid, you know," she finally said, her voice small and trembling. "I'm afraid of what she'll do, if I don't impress her. If I don't impress anyone else. She bought me as a frivolous show of wealth, but she fears the return on her investment. She is already angry about my altercation with the twins." It was the first time that he had ever heard her doubtful. She usually carried pride heavy on her sleeve. He didn't like this timid little doe, that sat before him now. It didn't suit her.

"I won't let her do anything to you," he replied, before he could stop himself.

He really shouldn't promise her things that he wasn't sure he could follow through on.

"I would never expect you to pick me over the Lady Mother, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Impulsively, he reached out and pulled her to him. She froze awkwardly, shifting the sword between them in her lap- but she didn't pull away. He pressed her forehead against his shoulder, trying to comfort her. Lavender, she smelled like lavender, no doubt the oils that Keiko-san had rubbed into her hair and skin.

He loved lavender, and he _hated_ Keiko-san at the moment.

Rin's fingers found his haori, squeezing tightly, holding on like he would disappear any moment. Like that night weeks ago, the first time that he had brought her to this garden. He hadn't minded, allowing it then, just like he would now. The proud alpha male within rejoiced at the fact that she took comfort in him, that she felt safe.

"My mother is of no consequence," he said into her hair, his fingers tangled in the strands. "I will not allow any harm to come of you."

And then he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. She froze, as did he, both unsure what to do. He cursed his whim, cursed his inability to say _no_ , cursed his heart that was clearly far more like his father than he would have ever wanted.

He had done so much to tread the line of curiosity and perhaps friendship- he had never thought that he would be the one to overstep that boundary.

Rin wisely said nothing, hiccuping softly into his haori. Perhaps this could remedy itself. Perhaps this could be forgotten.

But it couldn't, and he wouldn't.

Sesshoumaru cursed the fickleness of his heart repeatedly, but he refused to let her go.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner, rather than later, but honestly... I had a rough time writing it. I knew exactly what I wanted to come out of it, but no matter how I wrote it, it just didn't turn out correct. I'm finally to the point where I like it, and I ended it exactly where I want it. ;D_

 _I know that it's dialogue heavy, and I know that perhaps some people might find this chapter boring (I hope not! I like chapters like this, ahahaha). I promise, cool things will happen soon! Thank you, everyone who has been reading this and keeping up with it._


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_** _This is the longest chapter that we are likely to see in this story. I really couldn't find an adequate place to clip it, so hear ya go. The lyrics to the song that she sings here, are actually a million ancient Japanese poems and haikus that I mashed together. Yay, history. As always, it's not edited, so... I apologize in advance._

* * *

 _ **Seven**_

* * *

"How old were you, when you were sold?"

The question caught Rin off guard. She had barely seen Sesshoumaru-sama in the last month or so before the Solstice, and she had a solid idea as to why. She could still feel the brush of his lips across the crown of her head, and the way that his fine haori had felt, tightly grasped within her fingers.

She had been practicing her routine religiously through the weeks, but she had decided to rest that day, taking time to enjoy tea with Keiko, in the Western Garden. That was until, Sesshoumaru-sama had turned the corner. The moment that he was within their sight, Keiko had already packed herself up and left them alone.

The devious old dog.

"Eight." Old enough to have some education, but young enough to not understand life. She watched as the Imperial Prince tried to process this information. He sat at the far edge of the bench, enough space to fit two people between them.

She didn't blame him, and part of her was relieved. His little show of affection had clearly been a breach in protocol, particularly his own personal code. She knew that she had no future with him, so she hadn't pushed those boundaries any further.

Still, there was a small part her that hoped- a tiny, childish part of her.

It was too late, she had realized, already far too late. For all that she had tried to ignore, she had clearly fallen in love with the man.

"And they disapproved of you? Is that why they sold you off later?"

"Ah no," Rin said, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She had half a mind to sit upon them, so she wouldn't reach out to him. But Sesshoumaru-sama had carefully placed that distance between the two of them. Good. "I served them until Tanaka-sama passed. I was eleven at the time. One year later, his Lady passed on as well, and they had no heir. Their belongings were auctioned off, as well as their estate."

"Auctioned off," he murmured.

"Like any other possession."

Sesshoumaru-sama almost started at that, but held himself back. Rin might have had little control of her wild emotions, but with the Imperial Prince being so careful, she found it a little bit easier. Even if she longed to pull him to her again. With him, she felt safe.

"And the circus was better," he stated, sounding baffled. For a man as old as he was, it was rather adorable when he was rendered clueless by human customs.

"Infinitely so," Rin replied with, her lips twisted into a little smile behind the palm of her hand. "I was still a slave, but Ito-san and his wife treated us like we were family."

"You lived in a _cage_."

"I was let out every day, given three square meals and trinkets for performing well. Honestly, after Tanaka-sama and his household, I would have taken anything, but the circus is quite special to me."

"Then why let you go, if they cared so much?"

She had forgotten that she had been rather vague about that. "Because people didn't want to see a circus anymore. Ito-san and his wife were willing to retire, but they couldn't afford to keep us. It was bittersweet, but they did throw a party for me."

Sesshoumaru-sama raised his eyebrow at that. "And what a riotous event that was, I'm sure."

"Because I was eighteen, they allowed me alcohol. Riotous it was, indeed." She had found plum sake a divine invention, and perhaps had partaken a _little_ too much that night. She barely remembered Kohaku-san and his sister escorting her back to her cage, but apparently she became wild while under the influence.

"And that is where the Merchant purchased you."

Rin couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her, as she thought about the man. The Merchant hadn't been _cruel_ , per se, but he hadn't treated her well either. He kept her hidden away in her cage, from prying eyes. The day that he had gambled her life for his own, had been the first time she had left her cage since he had purchased her.

"And thus, I found my way here."

"And is it so terrible here?"

"At first yes," Rin answered truthfully. "I traded a dark and dingy room, for an empty gallery. But then Keiko-san came to me, and she treated me like I was something _more_." And of course, there was Sesshoumaru-sama himself, but she didn't dare tread towards that thought. The space so carefully placed between them, spoke volumes as to where their companionship now stood.

"Keiko-san is a one-of-kind woman," Sesshoumaru-sama said.

Rin hesitated before she asked her next question, one that had burning within her for a long time. "You seem very close with her."

"There is no one that I trust more," he said with surprising honesty. His lips bore the faintest of smiles, like he was thinking back on a fond memory.

"I would say the same. She has gone above and beyond for me."

"As she would. Her nature is that of an overbearing mother."

At that, Rin laughed and Sesshoumaru chuckled as well. The moment she met his gaze though, he stopped, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I welcome her mothering," Rin said to him quietly.

"Don't let her know that, otherwise she'll never let go of you."

"What is her son like, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He seemed startled by her question. "She told you about Touya-san?" She nodded in the affirmative and he tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. "He is…. Boisterous, but lacks humor."

"No wonder the two of you were close friends, yes?" she teased, amused by the way the Imperial Prince leaned closer to deny such a thing.

"More like a thorn forced into my side."

"I bet that you miss him."

He still leaned towards her, but his gaze softened slightly. "Even men with ice cold hearts, can miss people, Rin."

"Ice cold? Surely you aren't talking about yourself."

"I'm the coldest of them all."

But he wasn't, and Rin couldn't be fooled by his words. From the way that he treated her as an educated person, to how he had tried to comfort her in her uncertainty, Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't the stone-hearted man that he claimed to be.

Maybe he was saying it, if only to convince himself.

"Does saying it aloud make it easier?"

"Make _what_ easier?"

She hadn't meant to ask such a question, and she didn't really know how to answer. So instead, she stood from the bench, neatly arranging her informal kimono about her. "I must call it a day, Sesshoumaru-sama. As always, your company is a pleasure."

She didn't wait around to hear his response.

* * *

Keiko slid the silk garment over her shoulders, and the girl didn't move. She didn't sway, or fidget, sitting stone still as she fussed about her clothing. She slid belt around her waist and tied it loosely, knowing that she would need movement, more than constriction.

Keiko still hated how thin she felt under her claws, even after a year within the palace.

After the undergarment came a simple silk layer, white in color, and lacking in any decoration. Keiko would have preferred something more ornate and elaborate, but Rin had requested something a little more tame.

 _What good is it, to distract from the actual performance_ , the girl had asked her. And Keiko had to admit- she had a point.

Rin had the grace of a princess though, and she deserved the best, if not the brightest of silks. Especially if it meant that Sesshoumaru might actually _look_ at the poor child.

With a small sigh, she threw the kosode over the girl's shoulders. The silk was a light blue, almost the color of the mid morning sky. Embroidery littered the garment, painting an elegant picture of a snowy mountainside, so similar to their Western Lands. Keiko came around to her front, rolling and adjusting the collars of both pieces.

"You're quiet today, Little Sparrow," she said, pulling out the under layer to peek ever so slightly, before she belted the entire thing. "It's almost as if we've gone back in time, to those first few months that you were here."

"This might be my last day here," Rin said to her. "I might not please her."

"No one can please that old bat, believe me," Keiko said with a huff. "I've had a long time of trying."

After the kosode, came hakama pants. They were made of a thick and sturdy linen, died a dark navy blue. The hue highlighted the scenery on the kosode, but didn't overbear her- if anything, it lengthened the girl and made her look taller. Keiko had to fold them over twice to get them fitted around her waist, but once tied, they held well enough.

"Can you tie the arms up, Keiko-san?"

At that, she paused and regarded Rin seriously. "Now, Little Sparrow, that's a rather masculine way for dressing for this."

"Traditionally, I never dressed as such," Rin admitted, "but don't you think that dressing fiercely would suit this situation, rather than meek?"

At that, Keiko couldn't help but smile, smoothing her hands down the shoulders of the garment. "Is that why you decided to not wear the outfit that our Lady has provided?" She swept her glance to the side, where one of the most elaborate junihitoe she had ever seen, laid.

Rin thought about her words carefully and then said, "I don't want the Lady to think that I am, what I'm not. She thinks me this timid little thing, with no backbone. She's like a rabid wolf, stalking a sheep. I'd rather be another wolf."

"She won't be happy," Keiko reminded her. She moved to tie up the sleeves as the girl requested, carefully pulling the pleats out and around to perfection. Once done with that, she went to perfect the rest of the folding on the outfit. If they were going to break the rules, at least they would do it in the most proper way they could.

"You still dressed me in it," Rin said with a cheeky grin.

God above, every time the girl smiled at her like that, she couldn't help but think of Izayoi. They weren't similar in personality, really, but there was something about her overall mannerisms- Rin held herself like a lady, and she treated everyone with grace, even if her humor was infused with a slight bit of sarcasm.

Touga would have loved this girl, and he would have loved her as a daughter. Keiko then thought of Sesshoumaru, and her lips turned into a scowl. Really, the man was as dumb as a pile of rocks.

"There is little that I could deny you, Rin," Keiko finally said.

At that, Rin pouted. "Yes, to your detriment. Truly, Keiko-san, you shouldn't risk yourself for me. I'm not remotely worth it." Oh, this poor, poor child, who knew _nothing._ She had no idea the lengths that she would go, for those that she loved.

She reached out and pressed her hand to Rin's cheek, holding it gently. "Don't you dare say anything like that; you are worth _so_ much."

"Keiko-san, I'm nothing but-"

"I love you, you stupid child," she chastised. She pulled her hand away and moved it to gently pat her shoulder, knocking off dust that wasn't actually there. "And of course, there's Sesshoumaru-sama."

At that, Rin burst into laughter. "He has made it abundantly clear that there is nothing there."

"Of course he did," Keiko scoffed. "He's literally the stupidest man alive." A twelve-year-old could tell that he loved the poor girl.

"Keiko-san, it's like you know something that I don't," Rin teased.

"Nothing that you already don't know. The only difference is that I see no reason to hide it."

At that, Rin fell silent. "There's plenty of reason to hide it," she said quietly. "I wouldn't want to risk the wrath of our Lady, the Empress. I fear that what happened to Izayoi-san, would happen to me."

The thought of that, drove a spike through Keiko's heart. Izayoi's death had been her fault, and if she could go back, there was _so much_ that she would have done different. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have had to step in, Hiro-san wouldn't be dead, and Izayoi-

So many things would be different.

But that wasn't the case. Perhaps Rin was right, perhaps they should ignore it, if only for safety. She looked to Rin though, and only saw the sadness of a woman unfulfilled. She thought of Sesshoumaru, and all the sighing that he had been doing as of late. Two young ones, so clearly in love, despite trying to hide it.

No, ignoring it wasn't the right answer, but telling that to Rin would fall on deaf ears. Keiko sighed at that, moving to perfect Rin's garment once more.

"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting, right? I do believe that you are ready."

Rin reached out suddenly, grasping Keiko's hands within hers. It was strange, being on the other end of such a gesture, but her small hands were warm and welcoming. "Keiko-san," she said, squeezing them, "thank you so much, for everything."

"Little Sparrow, why do you say such things, like you are saying goodbye?"

But she already knew that answer. Rin couldn't hide her nervous smile, or the way that her hands shook the slightest bit. The girl didn't say anything, only smiled with a sadness that nearly broke her heart.

"Keiko-san," she said, "I love you too."

Keiko smiled back at her, reserved, before leading her from the Gallery and towards the Grand Ballroom.

* * *

So far, Sesshoumaru had managed to avoid showing his face at the Soltice Celebration the entire day, but he knew that he couldn't avoid it for much longer. Especially with Rin performing.

 _I will let no harm come to you_.

Gods above, that had been a foolish thing to say, and then to top it off, he hadn't been able to keep his hands of her. For such an innocent touch, he couldn't forget it- the softness of her hair under his lips, the way that her tiny fingers had held onto him tightly.

He was nothing but a love-sick child.

 _Like_ , he reminded himself. He _liked_ the girl, and that was the extent of it. She was a friend, and friends comforted each other. Even with kisses upon the forehead.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru-sama, anymore frowning and your face might get stuck like that."

Instantly, his mood soured. At the same time, he was relieved. There was only one person in the entire world that could simultaneously make him want to strangle them, but also fall upon their comfort.

"Keiko-san," he said, "of all the times, _now_ is certainly not one of them."

"I would beg to differ. This is _certainly_ the time to talk to you."

"Only the Gods could tell me about _what_."

"I think that you already know, which is why you have been avoiding me."

Truthfully, he had been avoiding them both. That was how he dealt with internal conflict in general- he just didn't bother with it. Rin was smart enough to read between the lines and not push anything. Keiko was smart enough to know, but dumb enough to not care. The woman was lucky that he loved her to death, otherwise he'd have removed her head decades ago.

"Really, Sesshoumaru-sama, that girl is a mess," Keiko said. He didn't warrant her with an answer, which made her continue. "And frankly, so are you. More so, if I were to be blunt."

"It's like every time we talk, you wish to lose your head."

But she only rolled her eyes at him, throwing her hands up in frustration. His empty threats weren't even entertaining anymore, it seemed. "Really, you are such a child," she chastised him, "What would your father say?"

"He'd say a lot of things, none of them good advice."

"He would be _right_. You're only angry because you already know that."

Keiko had hit the nail on the head, like always, and it pissed him off. "My father's advice got several people _killed_."

"I would venture to say that he would find it worth it," she challenged back.

"Was it worth your _husband_?" he snapped at her. "Was it worth losing him?"

Keiko looked as if he slapped her across the face, and suddenly his heart felt like he had done something terrible. She was the strongest person that he knew, and the things that she had overcome would be legendary- he would personally see to that. She had not crawled up from nothing, to only have him spit in her face.

"I was a fool," she said, full of quiet anger. His hands tingled instinctively, and his claws cut into his palm as he curled it. It was as if her hackles were being raised, and his inner beast was reacting. Rarely, she reacted as such, but he had learned long ago that it was wrong to underestimate her.

There were few people in the world that he was afraid of, and Keiko was at the top of that list.

"I was a fool," she repeated, her tone carefully tempered with impressive control, "to ever think that you could understand the concept of love. Your father did, and he died for it- _willingly_. That is something that you will never know. My husband did, and _he_ died for it as well, knowing wholeheartedly what he was getting into. Again, something that your young and ill-matured brain apparently cannot _comprehend_.

"And now we have you, this love sick child who has everything in the world- including a woman who would likely defy everything to be with him. Gods above, she has _already_ defied everything, you dumb twit. She has been thrown into the dirt, sold like cattle, and passed around like she was nothing, and yet she still holds her head high, like that noble lady that she _is_.

"But no, you would _ignore_ that, all because you're afraid, Sesshoumaru- you're too afraid of what might happen, to think that the result might outweigh that. The idea of a sad ending is too much for you to bear, so you _refuse_ to enjoy the here and now.

"You are _so_ much like your father in _so_ many ways, it makes me want to strangle you. He tried to push Izayoi away, but he came to the realization that it was useless, because if it's the one thing that he discovered in his long, _long_ life, it was that love conquers all. Love is the _most powerful_ thing in existence, you asinine little _pup_. Touga-san would be rolling over in his grave, had he not been burned on a pyre."

She leaned closer, pressing her finger to his chest, jabbing at him with her claws. He refused to take a step back, but it was hard to control that inner beast, it was hard to not _flee_ from her, cowering in fear. He might have been the Imperial Prince, but he was an Alpha only in title.

"He might have died, while avenging Izayoi, but he didn't do it _for_ her. He did it for _all_ of us- for you, for me, for this entire damn Empire. My _brother_ did not die, only for _you_ to squander the future that he's given you."

Finally, she stepped back, reaching out and taking his face into her hands. "Sesshoumaru, you are my nephew, and I love you more than I love myself. You _can_ remedy this, you _can_ find yourself, but only if you stop fighting it."

He felt like a small child, berated by his mother. Keiko had been more to him throughout his life, than his actual mother, a thought that wasn't unknown to the the culture of youkai. He reached up and took her hands into his, removing them gently. He refused to argue with her.

"Keiko-san, I have somewhere to be," he said, letting go of her.

As he turned away, she continued with, "Why go to the Solstice, if not for Rin?"

"I made her a promise," was his curt reply. There wasn't a need to explain something that his aunt clearly already knew. This whole tip-toeing around the subject was becoming exhausting.

"Just as your father made. Perhaps one day, you'll understand the weight of such things."

That comment was the tipping point, but he wouldn't lash out at her. Any commotion, and guards would come running around the corner. He might have allowed Keiko a lot of things, but his mother would not. If she was seen lashing out of him, she _would_ lose her head for real.

"I highly doubt that," he said to her. "You forget about the one quality that I have, over my father."

"Oh?" Keiko snorted, "And what might that be?"

"I'm not weak-minded."

Keiko was quiet for a moment, before she responded. "If you think that your father was weak-minded, than you have more to learn than I thought."

"And yet, my father is the one who is dead."

Before she could respond, he turned on his heel and pushed through the doors of the Grand Ballroom.

* * *

When Keiko came to her, the woman was in a downright foul mood. It wasn't like her, _damn that Imperial Prince, keeping me awake this late_ moods, this was something entirely different. And even though her face relaxed when she saw Rin, she could still tell that anger was brimming underneath her skin.

Her hands shook with it, when she reached out and brushed Rin's short bangs from her face. Her hair was growing longer, but she had requested that Keiko keep clipping it short, and it curled around her face in wavy little strands.

When Keiko led her in through the Grand Ballroom doors, Rin was surprised to find that she felt rather calm. Her heartbeat wasn't erratic, and she didn't feel nervous. Perhaps it was like the calm before a storm.

There was no crier, to call her name, but the moment that she was shuffled into the room, everyone fell silent. Keiko's grip on her arm tightened slightly, as she led her forward, like she was on edge and ready to strike at anyone who would come for her.

As if anyone would- she was merely the entertainment.

They came to a stop at the throne in the room.

"Ah, at last, my little Songbird," The Empress Linfey said, lounging across the chair in almost a bored fashion. She was wearing the most elaborate junihitoe that Rin had ever seen, embroidered with more colors than she thought possible. Her hair was tied and coiffed in an elaborate updo, pinned with numerous jade ornaments. Rin forced her head downward, towards the floor.

"I must say, the picture of beauty presented before me, isn't quite what imagined."

Rin forced herself to breathe evenly, but Keiko spoke out for her. "I felt that the beautiful outfit gifted by your Esteemed Majesty, would only be ruined if she were dancing around."

"So, _you_ decided this."

Rin wanted to berate Keiko for saying such a thing, but it was already too late. She had heard from both her maid and Sesshoumaru-sama, about the Empress' hate for the woman, but this was the first time she had witnessed them in the same room. The acidic tone in Linfey's voice was far worse than Rin could have ever imagined.

"If only to bring you the best of performances," Keiko said right back. "Your Majesty," she added as a blatant afterthought.

Rin wished that she could see the Empress' face. She could imagine Sesshoumaru-sama's reaction- looking as though he had just swallowed a sour grape. The Empress probably looked as though she wanted to murder Keiko-san.

If their hatred for each other was so great, why hadn't she?

"So this must be the delightful _Songbird_ ," another voice said. Lighthearted and male, and clearly trying to diffuse the tension. Rin broke protocol to look at him, sitting on a smaller chair to the Empress' left side.

He looked younger than Keiko-san, but youkai were so hard to gauge. His long, dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and he was dressed in many wolf pelts. Despite his rustic look, it came off as elegant, and his blue eyes gleamed with amusement.

Rin wasn't sure if it was at her, or at Keiko.

"Kouga-sama," Keiko said with a bow. "It has been an incredibly long time since we've last met."

"Lady Keiko, why are you bowing to me?"

Rin arched an eyebrow at that- why wouldn't she be. But the Empress spoke and said, "Because she is a woman who knows her place. Thank you, Keiko-san, for escorting my beautiful little bird to me, but we have no more need of your presence."

"Nonsense, there is no need to send her away!" Kouga said.

Rin could tell that the Empress was about to reply, but Keiko beat her to it. "Thank you, Kouga-sama, but it's quite alright. Festivals such as these only tire out my old bones. Surely you must know how that is."

"Well, if the old dog doesn't want you here, then come to my side as a guest!"

Rin winced at his insult, but the Empress only smiled sarcastically at him. She wouldn't risk angering these men, and they obviously knew that. It was the only reason he would ever say such a thing out loud.

Keiko seemed surprised by his offer, and for a moment, Rin thought that she would turn it down. But instead, she bowed and thanked him quietly, before going to stand by his side. Once there, they chatted quietly, like they had been old friends for a very long time. Curious.

"My son," the Empress said. Rin hadn't noticed him before, despite the fact that he sat to her right on the smaller throne, but her gaze flickered to him. He was dressed in regal attire she had never seen- a white silk hakama and haori, embroidered and with red hexagons. It was exotic and extravagant. For once, his hair was tied up, in a formal fashion, displaying his masculine jawline and purple markings.

She swallowed at the sight of him.

"Would you please introduce the girl properly, to our guests?"

He didn't seem remotely surprised by her request, and suddenly Rin realized that the Empress _knew_. She didn't know what exactly, but she knew something, and that this wasn't mere teasing. She was making a point to her son.

He didn't stand, but held his hand out and with a clear voice said, "May I present my mother's finest possession- Lady Rin, the Songbird." Rin didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his dry tone.

" _Rin_ ," said another voice from the Sesshoumaru's left. Rin met the man's gaze and instantly froze. Lord Shokugawa stared at her, like he was seeing a ghost. For the first time, her heart skipped a beat.

He was just as she remembered, handsome for a man that neared his mid fifties, with only slight weathering to his face. His was cut short now, compared to the top knot that she had been accustomed to when she was young, but it suited him. He wore his best finery, covered in the emerald green of the South.

His wife stood next to him, her fingers gripping his shoulder tightly until her knuckles were white. Like words were on the tip of her tongue, but she knew better than to speak. She better than to even blink, gaping at her with quiet interest. It was hard to ignore the uncanny resemblance between the two of them.

And then there was Hideki, who was now a man grown. No longer a bumbling little boy, with limbs too long for him. He was tall and wide-shouldered, with a strong and handsome jawline. His hair was pulled into an appropriate knot, and he looked at her, a secretive little smile gracing his lips.

His presence almost comforted her.

"I wasn't aware that she had a name," Linfey said, glancing at her son.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to her. If not for Keiko-san, she would have wasted away by now."

 _I will not allow any harm to come you_. Sesshoumaru-sama's words kept her grounded.

It was a declaration of war, Rin realized. Even the the Lords looked surprised by his comment, especially Lord Banri and his two daughters. The twins regarded her with scowls etched deep into their faces.

The Empress looked to her claws, as though they were the most interesting thing in the entire world. "Little Bird," she said, not bothering to regard her by name, "what is it that you have prepared for us?"

"A dance," Rin said, "and a song, of course. Nothing but a humble performance about love."

"Proceed then." The Empress waved her hand for the girl to start, but Keiko stepped forward once more.

"One moment, your Majesty," she said. She untied the sword that was at her hip and went to give it to Rin. The girl took it from her. Keiko squeezed her hands in encouragement, giving her a look of strength. Already, the wild beating of her heart was steadying.

The Empress sat straight, about to say something, but to everyone's surprise, Sesshoumaru held his hand out. "I allowed it," he said. "At her request, I allowed it."

At that, Rin turned to him and bowed low to the ground. "Thank you, Imperial Highness."

All eyes were on her, as she stood straight. She pulled the blade from the sheath, laying it neatly on the ground. Taking several lengths backward, she stopped in the middle of the room, taking a stance. She held the sword out in her right hand, her left extended the other direction for balance. Her legs were bent slightly, but delicately twisted.

" _Looking to the East, we saw the glow of morning rising over the fields,"_ she sang out, her voice crystal clear. Slowly, she raised the sword over her head and twirled around, like a graceful cat stalking its prey. It wasn't a fast movement, but carefully calculated with grace. " _Then turning to look behind, as the moon was just then setting._ "

A few more steps forward, and she lurched, creating a graceful arch with her back.

" _To love someone who does it not return, is like offering prayers to a starving God_."

She twisted around, arching her back again, her feet following her. The sword was used more for balance than skill, like an extension of her arm. It cut through the air delicately as she twirled again and risked a look upwards.

The Empress' face concealed careful rage, but Rin had known what she had done. Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't ignoring her anymore- no, his attention was on her like a hawk, carefully watching a mouse from a mile high.

" _I am all alone here, and I feel the deepest sadness. For condolence, I have come outside to hear the crying of cicadas_."

She expected Keiko-san to look sad, but the woman was watching the Imperial Prince instead, an apprazing gaze upon her face. Kouga-san was enraptured, but Lord Shokugawa was white as a ghost.

He had seemed unsure at first, but the moment her voice had rung out true, he had realized exactly who she was. His wife was on the verge of tears.

" _Warm breeze that I breathe, that drifts from yonder mountain, in whose shade you dwell- has been sweetened, I believe, by blowing through your hair. Meeting is one of those accidents, like the sunshine at the beginning of summer."_

She had come full circle, around the room, her sword as graceful as her movements themselves. She had promised an intricate dance, but it wasn't what she delivered. Instead it was soulful, mournful and devastatingly simple.

"' _Shall we die together?', you whispered to me, on the night of the firefly."_

She made the mistake of looking at Sesshoumaru-sama once more. He didn't look angry, he looked sad, conflicted and unsure. She had never seen such a flurry of emotions flood through him, the man who said he was made of ice.

He wasn't.

" _The rainbow stands in a moment, as if you are here. On the path in the desolate field, the shadows overlapped and parted. And we are gone._ "

She had deliberately picked such a song for many reasons- for Keiko-san, for Sesshoumaru-sama, for Lord Shokugawa. Even for her Lady Empress, who had only ignored her, in her hatred for Lady Izayoi. A story about many types of love.

Her voice died off slowly, but the sound carried through the hall. Everyone was quietly watching her, enraptured. Slowly, she stepped forward to grab the scabbard she had discarded, and picking it up gently, she sheathed the sword. With a bow, she placed it back down on the floor.

The Empress was unreadable. Kouga-san and Lord Banri seemed flabbergasted. Sesshoumaru-sama sat half-cocked in his seat, leaning forward as if he were about to leave it. It didn't matter who it was, her performance had affected every person within the hall, just as she had wanted.

Only Lord Shokugawa was different, seemingly flustered, as he fiddled with something at his waist.

"I must say, Little Bird," the Empress started with, "that was quite unlike anything I've ever experienced." Rin expected her to sound as angry as she looked, but the woman maintained a calm air.

Rin bowed once more. "You asked for the best."

"Indeed, and I believe that we received it. One must wonder though, what was your inspiration?"

At that, Rin's breath caught. She refused to look up form the polished marble floor. She heard someone move, footsteps on the ground and then-

"Mother, what an unnecessary question. She already told you- she said it was a dance of love."

Rin looked up, only to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of his mother, positioned between the two of them. _Waiting, just in case_ , she thought. Kouga-sama and Keiko sensed the tension as well, leaning forward and alert.

"And what would this pitiful creature know of love?" The Empress laughed. "I bought her from a traveling merchant, who wouldn't let her see the light of day."

"If that will be it, I will escort her back," he said tersely, turning on his heel and stepping down from the platform.

"Keiko will be plenty enough to do such a thing," his mother said, but Keiko made no move, and Sesshoumaru didn't stop. He ignored her. Once at Rin, he held his hand out expectantly. She could imagine the gaping eyes, as the Imperial Prince offered his aid. Still, she slid her hand into his, and he helped her up from the floor.

"Keiko-san can fetch the sword," he replied, as he moved to lead her away.

"Your Highness," the Lord Shokugawa said, "before you take leave of us, we have a gift from the south."

Sesshoumaru-sama turned to regard him and said, "You may leave it with her Majesty."

"Father," his son Hideki said, "perhaps this _isn't_ the right time-"

"Nonsense," Lord Shokugawa said, standing from his seat. "This is a gift better given in person, I would think." Hideki looked as though he was about to stop him once more, but thought better of it, knowing it would fall on deaf ears. He watched his father walk to Sesshoumaru-sama and pause. "This was crafted by a true master."

The Imperial Prince watched him carefully as the man pulled out a short sheath. Rin supposed that a knife was a decent enough gift, if an odd one for a youkai, but there was something off about the way that he held it, and it caused her to be alert. The man pulled the short blade from its home and Sesshoumaru-sama leaned forward to inspect it.

The moment the blade was free, it glowed a bright purple and Lord Shokugawa's hand tightened around it, twisting suddenly.

Rin moved before Sesshoumaru-sama could react, launching herself towards the Imperial Prince. "Father, don't!" she shrieked, not caring who heard. The Prince's body was like a heavy stone, but she managed to topple him over just quick enough, and they tumbled to the ground in a heap.

And the blade burned, Rin thought. The blade burned, as it sunk into her ribcage, straight into the meaty part of her chest. She didn't scream, she only grunted with effort, as she tried to pull herself from the Prince, but she felt as thought a hundred lead weights had been tied to her. Suddenly, it was hard to breath.

"Rin," her heard someone say panicked. The room around them burst into chaos, once everything had been processed. "Rin!" the voice yelled, rolling her over onto her back. His golden eyes were frantic, not the collected calm that she was so used to. She felt him fuss about her, but pause when his hands neared the knife. He didn't dare pull it out, knowing that it was too late.

She could feel every heart beat, her blood pumping slower and slower.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, "I-" But no more words came to her, and suddenly she felt very tired. Somewhere in the background, Keiko was shrieking, trying to gain control of the situation. Rin felt blood slip down her side, and then Sesshoumaru-sama's hand try to catch it.

As if it would help, as if he could _stop_ death.

And then she was gone.

* * *

His hand slid into the man's chest, the moment that he pulled himself from the ground. Honestly, it was a disappointment, how easily he had perished. He had been foolish, so foolish, to let his guard down so easily. But humans were weak creatures, and Lord Shokugawa had been immediately killed, the moment his claws had met his heart.

When he turned to find Rin, she was on the ground, her breathing ragged. His heart wrenched in fear. His mother was screaming for him, but he ignored her, going to the girl. "Rin," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, but she didn't respond. Her heart beat erratically, slowly fluttering softer and softer.

The room was chaos around him, his mother was trying to find her way to him, but he didn't care about any of it now. He rolled Rin over as he called for her again. She was delirious, her head lolling around dangerously. Blood covered the floor, seeping from where the knife sat within her.

Keiko had told him that he was a fool. He was. He should never have ignored her, not when she was so fragile. Rin was a force to be reckoned with, not this pale thing that lay bleeding before him. He had forgotten how utterly human she was. Despite everything, she tried to speak, whispering his name.

Whispering words that he wanted to hear, but prayed that she wouldn't say.

 _I was a fool, to think that you could understand love_.

He had played the collected man, but Keiko's words had wedged a deep cut inside him, earlier that day. Because she was wrong, _oh so incredibly wrong_.

Because he loved this stupid girl. He loved Rin, and now she was laying across the ground, bleeding out. She wouldn't survive this.

If he had just listened, if he had just _reconciled and accepted this_ , she would be alive. He could have _protected_ her, but he hadn't. Hadn't he said that his strength was his strong-will? His stubbornness was his weakness.

His Father had been right, like he always was. Love, was what protected and saved lives, and if he had just _let himself love her_ , she wouldn't-

She closed her eyes and fell limp. Her chest ceased to move and she didn't breathe. She was haloed by a pool of her blood, and the floor was slick with it. Keiko-san screamed, trying to make her way towards them, but Kouga-sama held her back.

 _I love her, Father._

 _I was a fool._

 _You were right._

 _I love her_. _I love her. I love her._

 _She cannot leave me._

And for the first time in his life, Tenseiga awoke.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'M SORRY. _


	9. Chapter 8

_**Eight**_

* * *

 _Listen._

It was like the room had gone silent, save for the words that whispered through him. Everything was chaos around him, but it was as if time had slowed. Except Rin- she couldn't be slowed. She had stopped entirely.

 _Heed my voice, pup._

Sesshoumaru's hand went to his side, seeking out Tenseiga. His useless, pitiful sword. The moment that his fingers wrapped around the hilt, it pulsed underneath its touch. Odd.

"Sessoumaru-sama," he heard Keiko yell. When he looked to her, he could hardly bear the streams of tears that flooded her face, or the way that she struggled against Kouga-sama. "Use it, use the sword, damn it!"

The sword that had meant so little, and yet so much to him. A memento of his beloved father, but utterly ineffective. And yet, Keiko knew something that he didn't.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled again, her cheeks red with effort. "There isn't much time! Listen!"

Listen, that's what he had heard, but time- there was none. He wished that he could turn it back.

 _HEAR ME!_

He pulled the blade from the sheath and held it out, unsure of what it was that he was waiting for. The sword pulsed again, vibrating slightly under his fingers, and then-

Everything faded away, leaving him in a dark place. Startled, he instinctively reached for Tokijin, only to find that it was gone, as if it had never been there. He gripped Tenseiga tighter, despite knowing that it would do him no good.

"I must say, I was worried that I would never meet you here," a voice said from behind him.

Sesshoumaru froze, thrown off by the voice. He hadn't heard it in decades, not since… His fingers tightened around the hilt of Tenseiga as he twirled around.

His father was just as he remembered him, in all his regal finery. He wore linen hakama, instead of silk, but the rough texture did not diminish the noble regard that he held himself with. His long hair was tied into a ponytail, the jagged blue lines that lined his cheeks clearly featured on his finely boned face.

Sesshoumaru wanted to throw his arms around the man. Instead, he stood there, staring at him, not quite comprehending what was going on. "Father-"

"We only have a moment," Touga said, stepping towards him. "So listen, and listen well. I know that you coveted Tessaiga, but trust me when I say that the true masterpiece is Tenseiga."

"This sword-"

"Is only useful, when used correctly. Tenseiga is a sword of compassion. It can revive one hundred souls, with a single strike, if the wielder's heart can feel. It can open the doorway straight into hell, with the _Meidou_. And, when used with love, it can even revive the dead."

 _Revive the dead._ He wasn't sure that he had heard his father correctly. _The dead_. Rin could live. Rin didn't have to die, he could bring her back, he wouldn't have to waste away in his loneliness. And then suddenly, he realized something, something that he had never quite figured out-

"She was dead, when you went to go rescue her." Izayoi. His father hadn't made it in time, that's why he had been so angry, that's why he been so filled with rage. Why Keiko had blamed herself and Hiro-san had sacrificed his life..

That was why his father had gone to kill that damned dragon. It was revenge, in its purest form. Everything he had thought he had known, wasn't remotely the case.

His father wore this sad, strange smile on his face, as he reached up to press his hand to Sesshoumaru's cheek. "The two most important days in one's life, are the day that you are born, and the day that you find out why. This is that day, my son. You are _not_ lacking."

 _Perhaps he found you strong enough._ , Rin had told him.

 _Perhaps he found me lacking_ , he had foolishly thought.

"I am so proud of you, my son. I would have loved her."

Tenseiga pulsed, and he could feel a tug, the sword pulling him back to the here and now. He tried to call out for his father, but no voice left his throat, and it was like he had been yanked down a well and thrown into the darkness.

He blinked, and he was in the palace once more. Keiko was yelling at him to _listen_ , just _listen to the sword_. Damn her, and her secrets, but he did as he was told, holding Tenseiga out above Rin. The sword pulsed once before glowing, and then he saw them.

The cretins of the underworld, hopping around Rin as they prepared to whisk her away.

 _Cut them down, they cannot stand against you_.

He slashed at them, aware that he looked like an insane fool. He knew that the crowd couldn't see them, but he didn't care. There wasn't enough time to care. And once they were gone, he fell to his knees next to her, Tenseiga clattering to the floor beside them.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then, Rin sucked in a deep breath, as the color returned to her.

* * *

It was like the past was repeating itself.

She hadn't done her job, she hadn't been able to protect the girl. And now Rin was dead, like Izayoi. It didn't matter, how the Empress would react, all she knew was that she had to get to her Nephew. And so she ran to him, only to be caught by Kouga.

"Keiko," he said to her, trying to hold her back.

"Kouga-san, let go, you don't understand!" she snapped, trying to pull from his grasp.

"Keiko, it's too late," he said to her, " _Too late._ "

The damn wolf didn't know anything. He didn't know about Tenseiga. "The sword, damn it!" she screamed over Kouga's shoulder. Sesshoumaru's gaze snapped to her, his brow furrowing. She had been told to give him Tenseiga to teach him a lesson, one that she was sure he would now understand. _If he'd just listen to himself_. "Use the sword!"

The boy listened and it was a Gods-damned miracle. The sword glowed and everyone gawked as he sliced at the air. "What is the boy doing?" she heard Kouga murmur, next to her.

 _He's learned_ , she thought, and she couldn't possibly stop the tears that flowed now.

The Empress screeched in rage at the scene. "What is the meaning of this? How is it that the sword has brought her back?" She stood before him, her eyes red with rage as youki crackled at her fingertips. She wasn't angry about the attempt on her son's life, but his rather his display of humanity.

And though Sesshoumaru didn't stand, he reached for Tenseiga once more, brandishing it. It wouldn't harm the woman, but he bared his fangs in threat. "Back!" her snarled at her, his free hand gripping Rin's shoulder tightly. "You have mistreated this girl long enough!"

Keiko readied her claws, intent to jump in if necessary. Of all the times for the boy to go vigilante, this _wasn't_ the right one. Even if her heart jumped in joy at the idea.

"The child is only a slave," his mother sneered. "You would protect her with your life?"

"Your jealousy consumes you, Mother," he spat. "Buying a child, merely because she resembles the Lady Izayoi-"

" _Don't you dare mention that woman, within my court!"_

Kouga tensed, his claws tightening around Keiko's arms. She understood- Izayoi had been beloved by everyone, except her Sister-in-law.

" _And yet_ ," Sesshoumaru yelled back, seething. "You parade her around, as if after all these decades, you've finally _made a point_. It's like you've shackled Izayoi, despite not having been able to while she was alive. Instead, this time it's a pitiful girl who has done _nothing_ wrong. And I knew it, from the moment that you made your outrageous purchase, that it was your jealousy that had overcome you. And so, I promised her- I made her a promise that what happened to Lady Izayoi, would not befall upon her."

At that, The Empress Linfey laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed, the rich sound gurgling up within her throat. "I see now," she finally said, her voice laced with venom. Kouga had to tighten his grip further on Keiko to hold her back. She _would_ rip that woman's throat, if it was the last thing she ever did.

"You love her," his mother said, laughing once more. "You call her pitiful, but it is you who are in love with the wretched thing. Who would have thought, that you would have so much of your father within you?" She lifted her hand, her youki crackling once more. "Surely now you know that I cannot possibly let her live."

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around Tenseiga, readying himself. His other hand never left the girl's shoulder, like he was afraid she'd waste away if he let go.

Keiko had always known that it would come to this, but she would have never thought that Rin would be the cause. Her instincts burned to jump in, to _help_ , but she knew that her nephew would kill her himself if she got involved. His mother made her move then, striking towards him.

Tenseiga pulsed, glowed and then there was a burst of light-

And when it cleared, they were gone. Rin and Sesshoumaru had completely disappeared. Keiko let out a breath. She had seen this before- Tenseiga had saved her brother before, teleporting him to safety when threatened. She could have laughed at the irony of it all.

The Empress blinked away the blinding light, before roaring with rage. Her eyes glowed, and then her claws and Keiko could feel the transformation coming from a mile away. Kouga's claws tightened around her and he said, "Keiko-san, we _must_ leave."

"But-"

" _Keiko_ ," he pleaded, and her mouth snapped shut. Kouga-san- Touga's oldest friend and always the voice of reason. He motioned to his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he hoisted her onto his back. She held on tight, knowing the whirlwind that was about to whip around them.

There was only one place, that she could think that her nephew would go. Somewhere, where even is mother wouldn't tread upon, because it was _beneath her_. She leaned forward, whispering it into the wolf's ear and he nodded, kicking up the wind around them.

And they were gone.

* * *

Everything hurt.

Rin had never been in so much pain, and her back had been whipped to bloody ribbons as a child. But more so than pain, it felt _wrong_. Like she weighed a thousand stones, but at the same time, nothing. Her head pounded and her limbs felt like overcooked noodles.

She remembered her father. She remembered his _gift_ , the tanto so cleverly hidden as a present.

The weight of Sesshoumaru-sama's body as she hit it, like a boulder firmly rooting into a river.

And then pain, blossoming through her chest. The way her blood had dripped down her side, and the way she had felt her soul drifting away.

Everything had gone black. There had been nothing.

 _Nothing_.

Her eyes snapped open and she groaned.

She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be… shouldn't she be…

 _Dead_.

Her stomach lurched and rolling to the side, she vomited everything that was in her stomach.

"Well, it's a good thing that this place is filthy, because otherwise I'd be quite annoyed that you've ruined such a fine carpet."

 _Keiko_. Rin started to cry at the sound of her voice, hiccuping as she wiped at her mouth. The sleeve of her kosode was no doubt ruined now. She expected to hear a sigh, or a word of reprimand, but instead she felt gentle arms around her.

"It's alright Rin," the woman soothed, pressing her claws gently to her hair, rubbing them through her short locks. "You're safe."

"K-Keiko-san-" she warbled, her fingers clinging to the woman's sleeves.

"Tons of questions, I know, but Rin you need to rest." Her words were low and lilting, and the hum in her voice made her sleepy. Keiko gently guided her back into the bed, Rin laying back against a dusty pillow. Keiko's claws slid through her short bangs, moving to fall across her forehead. Checking her temperature. "You've been through a lot, Little Sparrow, and I know that those questions itch, but your body needs time and healing. Allow it to repair itself first, alright?"

Rin opened her mouth again, but the woman shushed her. "Consider it a favor, to this old dog?"

And then Keiko was humming, settling and tucking the large comforter around her. Rin felt warm and loved, and the sweet hum of the woman's voice, lulled her right back into sleep.

* * *

"Thank you, Keiko."

She grunted at that. She could count on one hand, how many times Sesshoumaru had thanked her withing her long life. His grip on himself must have really been slipping for him to throw out such words, especially over something so insignificant.

"She won't be able to sleep forever," she reminded him, pouring herself a cup of tea. The teapot was a masterpiece, and Sesshoumaru regarded it with such grace, that she knew that he was afraid of damaging it.

"I know that," he said, irritation creeping into his voice. But then he sighed, sipping at his tea. Judging by the way he slightly gagged, barely managing to cover it, the leaves weren't as fresh as he would have liked. Keiko snorted at that. Of course they weren't- the place had been empty for decades.

"You can't _avoid_ her forever."

"I am _not_ avoiding her."

Keiko's eyebrows rose as she sipped her tea, watching with with an appraising smirk from behind her cup. "Ah, so _that's_ why you sit by her bed, during the night." He started at that, about to slam his cup down, and she reached out to snatch the cup from his hand.

"Be careful!" she hissed, setting the ceramic down gingerly. Her nephew had the decency to look at least a _little_ regretful, causing her to sigh.

"You knew," he said to her. "You _knew_ about Tenseiga."

At first Keiko was silent, and then she said, "Have you forgotten that I was there, when he rescued her? I saw him revive Izayoi."

"You didn't tell me," he protested.

"Your father _begged_ me not to," Keiko told him. And honestly, she had always been conflicted about that decision, but her loyalty to his father had won out in the end. "Do you think that it was easy, hiding such a thing from you?"

" _I could have saved him_ ," he said quietly. "Had I known, perhaps he would still be here."

And her heart broke, for this boy who missed his father. "He wanted you to learn this lesson," she finally said. "He wanted you to learn compassion on your own, and I often wondered if you would. Would there be a day, that you would be worthy of Tenseiga, I often asked myself."

"Keiko-"

"I was wrong, you know," she said, picking up the pot to pour more tea into his cup. She handed it back to him, and he took it carefully, with more care than before. "Everyone can learn to love, even you."

"I don't love her." A big, smelly lie, but she wouldn't fault him.

Keiko reached out and pressed her hand against his arm. He allowed the touch. "It's alright to be unsure," she told him. "And it's alright to love, especially if she loves you back." The look that he gave her made it clear that he thought the idea of Rin loving him back, preposterous.

She expected him to pull away, but he didn't. Instead, he sat there, holding his cup between his hands gently as he thought. Finally, he said, "My father would have loved her." Touga-san would have adored the girl. "And I would think that Hiro-san would have too."

"If he could look past her vomiting all over his favorite rug."

At that, Sesshoumaru cracked a smile, and Keiko followed suit.

* * *

Rin was surprised to find the Imperial Prince sitting beside her bed, the next time she opened her eyes. She turned towards him, a bare nod of her head, but it was enough to take in his profile. He slouched in the chair, rather un-royal like, wearing clothing far too big on his thin frame. The shirt that he wore had an open v-neck, showing off the defined muscles of his chest.

She swallowed at the sight, suddenly feeling very parched.

Between his fingers was the tanto that she had been stabbed with, dancing delicately between the digits as he flipped it too and fro. His ears twitched the slightest bit, and she knew that he had heard her shift.

"This was blessed by a very powerful miko," he said. One leg was slung over the arm of the chair he sat in, his forearm resting on his knee. "It would make sense as to why a human would think this might work. Any normal youkai would have died instantly. I'm pretty much immune though, so it would have been completely useless, nothing more than a mild annoyance."

There was something about his tone that was very different than Rin had ever heard, but she couldn't quite place it. She slowly sat up, pulling herself against the headboard of the bed. Every bone in her body ached, but she wasn't really in pain anymore. More, she just felt _tired_. Bone weary.

She dreaded what she might look like.

"You yelled out 'Father'," he said next, "when you threw yourself at me." He paused. "That was incredibly stupid by the way. As previously stated, this knife would have been utterly useless." His words weren't slurred, but they were very loose, and suddenly it hit her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she inquired, her voice scratchy and sore. Unused. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," he immediately said, but then stopped to think about it. "Well, yes. A little bit. I forgot that Hiro-san had an entire cellar full of liquor. And he's not around to enjoy it anymore, the stupid bastard, so I figured that _someone_ should. That someone is me."

Rin didn't know whether to laugh or cry, at such a ridiculous display, but for the first time since she had awoken from the darkness, she felt warm again. Even if she likely wouldn't get the answers that she wanted quite yet. "Hiro-san," she repeated. She had heard the name, but she couldn't remember from where.

"Keiko's husband, of course. The dumb old sea-dog." She had never heard him refer to the woman so informally. Or refer to her husband _ever_.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we?"

"Rainsmarch, of course," he said, like it was the most obviously thing in the world. "Where else would we go? My mother would never come here though, I assure you. It's beneath her."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's been tainted by Keiko, of course. Anywhere that she's been, my mother avoids like the plague. It's like she thinks she's diseased. She was so angry when my Father gave her this manor as wedding present." He actually sounded disgusted at the idea. Almost like he was defending Keikos honor.

Rin took the opportunity to take in the room, and its opulence. Though dusty and clearly uninhabited, it still retained its high class decoration and style, with its lavish furnishings and carpets. "Why would Inutaisho-sama give her a manor?" Rin asked.

"Why wouldn't he? She was his sister," he said off-handedly.

Rin froze, not sure if she had heard correctly. "Sister," she whispered, but Sesshoumaru didn't hear her.

"She and Hiro-san loved it here though," he continued with, almost wistfully. "I spent a lot of time here as a child."

"Sister," Rin said again, still trying to process it. She looked to Sesshoumaru, who suddenly seemed to be lost in thought. "She's your _aunt_."

Suddenly, everything made sense- her informality with him, and the fact that he trusted her. How she could get away with near treason, as far as the Prince was concerned. Why so many servants turned a blind eye towards her and the things that she had done for Rin, and why Kouga-san had spoken up for her, like an old friend.

How she had known Inutaisho-sama and Izayoi so well.

"She wasn't The Lady Izayoi's servant," she realized.

Sesshoumaru gave her a strange look. "Of course she wasn't." He paused. "Is that what Keiko told you?"

She had been her _bodyguard._ It was like everything that she had learned throughout the last year had been turned upside down and inside out, and she wasn't sure what she knew and didn't know anymore. Keiko had never lied to her outright, but she had definitely kept the truth from her.

"I suppose it was to protect you," he said. Rin looked to him, only to find that he had leaned closer to the bed, his golden eyes glittering slightly in their tipsy glow. "I can understand that. But, back to the topic of your _Father_ ," he continued with.

She had never seen the man so unfocused before. He was always so prim and proper, so… collected.

"There's nothing that I haven't told you," she said to him. And it was pretty much true- really, the only thing that she had kept from him was that Lord Shokugawa had been her father.

"Is he…" she started to ask, but she couldn't finish.

"Alive?" At that, Sesshoumaru laughed, a dark and rich tone. "Of course not. The moment that I regained my senses, I ripped his heart out. My claws slid into his chest effortlessly." And then a pause, and perhaps even concern. "Was that the wrong choice?"

No, it certainly wasn't. For the first time in a long time, Rin breathed a sigh of relief that the man was gone. But there was a question that begged an answer. "Why?" she asked.

"To protect you, of course." He said the words with such conviction, that her heart lurched. She had picked the song she had, because she had prepared to lock these feelings away, but that was all but impossible now. And now he was only several feet from her, his gaze serious and his words filled with heart.

Clearly, it was the liquor talking. It _had_ to be the liquor talking.

"But I died," she said.

Sesshoumaru finally dropped the knife and it clattered to the comforter. "No such thing happened."

"I know that it did."

"It didn't-"

"I remember it," she whispered. "I remember it, the cold darkness and the feeling of _leaving_. And losing everything and then it was just… _gone_." Sesshoumaru didn't answer, giving her a distraught look. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what happened?"

"I-"

"What did you do?"

"I listened to my father."

Now he was speaking nonsense, but Rin took the bait. "And what did he say?"

"That he would have loved you."

"Why are we hiding here?" Rin finally asked him.

"Because I made a decision," was his quiet response. "I'm still trying to decide if it was worth it." He paused again and then laughed. "Of course it was worth it, why wouldn't it be worth it?" And despite his tipsy weariness, he smiled. A full, and genuine smile, something that she would have never thought possible.

"Was your decision worth it?" she wondered breathlessly, risking the question.

His next words surprised her greatly. "That would be his biggest crime, I would think, of your father, making you think that you were worth nothing. Because it isn't true. You are definitely worth something. More, to some, than others."

She almost said something regrettable, in that moment. Rin almost said something that would have tipped them past the point of no return. The words were on the tip of her tongue, waiting.

"And then you died," he said, inching closer towards her, "and in the moment, you were worth more than anything." He had leaned in so close, she could almost feel his breath upon her. She almost reached over to pull him to her, but she lacked the strength.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I love you," Rin said, unable to stop herself.

And Sesshoumaru blinked at her, as he processed what she had said. She thought that he would be angry, or perhaps maybe he'd yell. But instead, he looked confused, like he had never counted on her saying such a thing back to him.

Like he couldn't comprehend that she could have possibly felt the same way, that he clearly felt about her.

He stood from his chair abruptly and turned, almost falling over in his liquor fueled haste, and he left the room without a word. Rin didn't feel rejected, or even sad- if anything she felt hopeful. If Sesshoumaru hadn't a shred of such feelings for her, he would have immediately brushed them off. Instead, he had done what he always did when faced with something he didn't quite know how to handle-

He ran away.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, and for all the hearts that I broke. This chapter isn't much better, but I did warn everyone- there was where shit was going to get good._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Nine**_

* * *

Keiko felt like she was intruding, but she couldn't peel her eyes away. Despite retreating to her home for safety, she thought that Sesshoumaru would have avoided the small shrine like the plague.

And yet, there he was, knelt before it, too drunk to notice that she watched from behind. He reached out, running his hand down the smooth stone of the grave. "What would you do?" he asked. "There's no point in asking Father, because I can only imagine his answer. 'Be happy, idiot child of mine', or perhaps 'Hold the girl close'. Like it's so simple." He sighed regarding the grave with an unusually somber gaze. Sesshoumaru only mourned his father, but here he looked almost regretful. "I wonder, if despite everything, you were happy. Even at your end, you held your head high and defiant."

Such a complicated question. Her brother had been a hopeless romantic, so he _would_ have told him that it was worth it. But Izayoi would have been more reserved. She would have told him that there wasn't a right or wrong answer, but only self discovery. Keiko was certain that it was not an answer that her nephew would have liked.

"Despite everything that I have ever thought about you," he said quietly, "I have always envied your strength. I pride myself as being above all, but in truth, I run away from even the simplest of things." He paused, considering his next words.

"She told me that she loved me." At that, Keiko sucked in a breath, pressing her hand to her heart. Rin, the little minx! No wonder she had found the boy in the last place she would have ever thought. "I had thought that it was one sided," he continued with quietly, "but what do I do when she wishes for more? I cannot love her and keep her safe at the same time." He paused and laughed at that bitterly. "But I suppose that you would know that better than anyone."

The resignation in his voice made Keiko sigh. So close, yet so far. The boy had so much to learn despite everything, it seemed. Despite his will to save Rin.

"My father's choice had always confused me," he admitted. "The idea that he would-" He sighed, pulling his hand away from the smooth stone. He moved from his knees, turning around as he leaned against the headstone. Izayoi would have been amused at his comfortable gesture, Keiko thought. "In that moment though," he whispered, "she was the only thing that mattered. Suddenly, I understood, and it was like my father had smacked me in the face. There was no hesitation within me, no second thought. There was only Rin, and then no Rin, and I would have done _anything_ to fix it."

It had been hard to watch him, responding to her death. Keiko had wanted to jump in, to do something, but what? The moment she stepped in, he would have pushed her away in rage. It wouldn't have been safe. She was lucky that Kouga had held her back.

"And here we are," she heard him laugh hotly. "My father isn't rolling over in his grave, he's frolicking around in Hell, laughing at the absurdity. His precious and mighty son, falling for the same infliction- truly, the Gods have an ironic sense of humor." His head flopped back, pressing against the stone as he regarded the stars above.

And then he said, "I wonder who's more pathetic- the poor girl who fell in love with a monster, or the loyal pup who is too afraid to love her back?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't a monster, and the problem was that he didn't see it. He was so entrenched in his culture that he couldn't think about himself as anything other than _youkai_. It had taken Touga-san centuries to learn such a thing, and it was through the love of Izayoi. Sesshoumaru had never counted on Rin looking past everything that he was. She and Izayoi were _incredibly_ similar in that respect.

"You would tell me to listen to her," he finally decided.

No, Izayoi would tell him to listen to himself. She would tell him that it took two to tango, and it took two to love- but one had to listen to their own heart to know exactly what they wanted. His father had ignored his own feelings for so long, until she had convinced him to finally listen to himself.

And despite the outcome, Keiko wouldn't ever regret pushing them together. And she wouldn't regret doing the same to her nephew and Rin.

"Perhaps, I'll indulge," he sighed. "In the end, if I'm left with nothing, I'll still have her. What would my father say? That it would be worth it. That love was worth everything. It's a nice thought."

And at that Keiko, smiled and turned to leave him be. She had eavesdropped long enough.

If she had stayed longer, she would have heard him change his mind.

* * *

"It smells strange," Rin said, her nose wrinkling as she sniffed at the tea leaves. She eyed Keiko warily, but the woman waved off her worries.

"It's only strange because you've never had it." It would be the first time that old dog had said those words to her. Keiko-san had told her that it was something her husband had often said.

"I thought that jasmine was his favorite?" Rin asked. She had finally left the comfort of the bed and after wandering the manor aimlessly for half a half hour, stumbled across Keiko in the kitchen. The woman had been preparing tea and Rin craved the normalcy of the activity after such an eventful few days.

 _Especially_ after the spur of the moment decision to confess her love to the Imperial Prince. She was still trying to convince herself that it had been a good idea.

"Jasmine was his _father's_ favorite," Keiko corrected. Rin's mind was still reeling by the fact that Keiko-san was actually Inutaisho-sama's sister, despite how obvious it had been in retrospect. "Sesshoumaru-sama prefers _Dan Cong Oolong_ , which is a very specific blend that's hard to find. My husband used to bring it back from the mainland after his voyages."

"Oh right, because he was a sailor." There was a twinkle in Keiko's eye though, that basically proved that her husband had been anything but, and Rin was determined to get down to the thick of it one day. But until then- "Where exactly are we?" she asked Keiko, playing dumb.

Perhaps mentioning a mildly drunk nephew that she might have professed her love to the night before, wasn't the best morning gossip.

"This is the Manor of Rainsmarch," Keiko said, reaching deep into the pantry. She pulled out a rather plain-looking tin that was dented on one side. "And it belonged to my husband and I. Considering Sesshoumaru-sama last night though, I would have thought it might have slipped from his mouth, amongst other things."

Or, Keiko would mention it first. At that, Rin sighed and said, "So you must have seen him last night."

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't imbibe much, but it's always entertaining when he does. He becomes _quite_ the chatterbox. I was only watching out for him." She paused as she set the kettle over the firepit. This one wasn't ceramic, but rather cast iron and not of a style that Rin had ever seen. "One has to wonder, what exactly did he tell you though?"

So, Keiko didn't know _everything_ , it seemed. Good. Rin could steer the conversation in whatever direction she wished. "He told me that Inutaisho-sama was your brother," she said coolly.

To Keiko's credit, she didn't seem surprised. "Once the water has come to a boil," she told Rin, pull it off and let it sit for a moment."

"I know how to brew tea, Keiko-sama." Barely. Sesshoumaru had made fun of her lack of skill once.

"You don't know how to brew _his_ tea," Keiko corrected. "And trust me when I say that there is an entire process to it."

"Why would I need to know that?" Rin wondered, but the woman just gave her this _look_ through narrowed eyes. Right, no explanation was needed, it seemed. Rin wouldn't have to explain anything apparently because Keiko could read them both like a open book. She sighed.

"I don't want you to think that I've hidden anything from you," Keiko finally told her. The kettle was settled across the spit properly, so she turned back to Rin as they waited. "But there is a time and place for everything. I would have told you eventually."

"It was driving me mad!" Rin scolded. "I couldn't figure out your relationship with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"You weren't missing much. I promise, having him as a nephew isn't what it's cracked up to be." At that, Rin smiled. "In any case, I assume you see why I was so invested in the two of you."

"That's rather silly," Rin told her. "There's nothing there."

And Keiko gave her that _look_ again, the one where she regarded her through a disapproving narrowed gaze. Rin didn't remember much of her mother, but she thought of her in that moment. "I'm a lot of things, Little Sparrow, but born yesterday isn't one of them."

And just like that, Rin felt scolded. But instead of pushing it, Keiko smiled, reaching out to brush her bangs away from her forehead. It was a small comfort, but Rin appreciated it. Finally, the woman pulled away and went to fetch the kettle.

"So, as I said, let it sit for a moment." They waited as it cooled the slightest bit. "And then it's three spoonfuls of the leaves. It's way too much, but he would always complain that he couldn't taste it. Doubling the amount made him finally shut up about it." She dumped the spoon into a teacup. It was ivory and painted with cherry blossoms, and clearly as old as Keiko-san herself. Rin almost didn't want to touch it.

"Three minutes, precisely is the brew time. It's annoying to watch the clock, but trust me when I tell you that he will know if it's wrong. He might not have a good nose, but there's nothing wrong with his taste buds."

Three minutes ticked by slowly, in the slightly awkward silence. "Most sweeten this tea because it's bitter, but don't put a drop of of sugar in there. Instead, he prefers a little bit of cream."

Rin cocked her head to the side. "Er, I don't pretend to know a lot of about tea, but isn't that-"

"A woman's way of drinking it? Yes. Now you understand why he only brews this for himself. The potential of poisoning is only part of it, heavy embarrassment being the other." Keiko showed Rin the proper amount, before stirring it. "And there you have it, my boorish nephew's favorite tea. I can't promise you that he'll accept it, but it's worth a try at least. Now go on, take this to him. He's in the first room to the right, just down that hallway out there."

Immediately Rin took a step back, throwing her hands up. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of bothering him, Keiko-san," she said in a rush. But the woman just raised an eyebrow at her, holding the teacup in her hand delicately.

"I truly think that you _should_ bring this to him."

"He's likely not feeling well and- well, do youkai even get hangovers? In any case, I would think that he wouldn't want to see me after last night and-"

"After last night?" Keiko asked, blinking her eyes innocently. Too bad Rin knew the look well.

"I _knew it_!" she cried, falling against one of the stools in a crumpled heap. "No doubt he told you."

Keiko had set the teacup back on the counter and moved to her side. She settled her claws against her back, rubbing a comforting circle across the small of it. "That stupid oaf didn't oaf didn't tell me a thing," she said to Rin, her voice soothing. "But I did overhear him complain to Izayoi-san's grave."

At that, Rin perked up. The Lady Izayoi was buried there.

 _Where are we?_

 _Somewhere that my mother would never step foot_. _It's beneath her_.

Because this was the Lady's final resting place. It seemed fitting, Rin thought. "I didn't mean to say it," Rin said to Keiko-san. "The things that he was saying and the way that he was acting… It just seemed a moment that would never happen again, that I would never hear those things again and so it just kind of… _happened._ "

"There's never a right moment to say such a thing, but if we were to be honest," Keiko-san said to her, "the heart always picks an inconvenient one."

"It's embarrassing."

"More so than baring your soul to a _grave_?" Keiko-san had a point, and the woman seemed to read Rin's face. She reached back over and picked up the cup of tea. "If it's something I've learned over the years, it's that my nephew will never listen to me. But you are a different story, Rin-chan."

And with that nickname, Rin crumbled and took the teacup from Keiko-san's hands. "What if he gets angry?"

"Then I will conveniently show up to remind him just exactly who's home he is in."

"And what he he says no? What if he turns me away?"

"Then I will rip his balls off," Keiko said matter-of-factly. "And then you will move on, like any other person in the world. We women aren't fragile and made of glass, instead we bend like reeds in water."

At that, Rin smiled, curling her fingers around the cup. "Thank you Keiko-san," she said, pulling herself off of the stool.

Down the hallway and first door on the right, Keiko had told her. She found it easily. It was an unassuming door, almost bland in its appearance. Dusty, like the rest of the manor.

 _Women aren't fragile and made of glass, instead we bend like reeds in water._

Keiko's comforting words were like a balm to her, but the longer that she stared at the door, the more dread she felt. Despite the encouragement of Keiko-san, Rin felt defeated.

Even if she loved him, and even if he returned the sentiment, they likely could never be together. She sighed and turned away, unable to find the courage to face Sesshoumaru-sama.

* * *

It had taken some wandering to find the Lady Izayoi's grave.

It wasn't elaborate, like she would have thought. Instead, it was a simple, square monument, carved from volcanic rock and polished until it shone. And next to it, was another grave, this one just as bare and boring looking. Inutaisho-sama. They both bore detailed etchings, curling along the rock.

Despite the decrepit and dusty appearance of the rest of the property, the graves were well cared for and frequently tended to. Rin wondered if it was Keiko-san who did such a thing, but it was unlikely that the Empress would let her go freely from the palace. Curious.

The tea that she and Keiko-san had brewed, sat precariously on a semi-flat rock, now stone-cold. She sat awkwardly next to it, unsure as to what she sought there. Sesshoumaru-sama had wanted advice and perhaps peace of mind. She wasn't sure what she wished for.

And yet, there she was, on her knees, her fingers bunched in the fabric of her kimono until her knuckles turned white. The Imperial Prince had sought the council of Izayoi-san, so perhaps…

"I am sorry to disturb your rest, Inutaisho-sama," she said quietly, "but I am afraid that I don't know what to do."

"It's not as though he is there," a deep voice said from behind her. Rin clenched the silk beneath her fingertips harder, as Sesshoumaru-sama moved to stand next to her. "Unlike Izayoi-san, he was burned on a pyre. This grave is only in memorial, due to Keiko-san's sentiment."

"Perhaps I am only a hopeless romantic," Rin said to him, "But I would hope that he would have found his way to Lady Izayoi, regardless." It certainly wasn't what she had meant to say to him, the words slipping out before she could stop them. In all honestly, she would rather just ignore the topic of romance in general.

"I had wondered where my morning tea had gone," he said to her, toeing the tea cup lightly with his boot. "It seems that you ran away with it."

Perhaps he didn't remember, Rin thought hopefully. He had only seemed mildly tipsy and a little bit loose the night before, but perhaps that had been enough.

Perhaps they wouldn't have to dance around each other and could just forget it ever happened.

But then, Sesshoumaru-sama said, "I can't say that I'm surprised though, after last night."

Rin's heart sank and she took a deep breath to steady herself. She could do this, she could do this, _she could do this_. "Keiko-san thought that I would be the best person to bring it to you, but if I were to be honest, I'm rather embarrassed by my actions," she finally said.

That caused him to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Embarrassed? Why ever so?"

His question flabbergasted Rin. "Well, I mean…" she started, but words failed her. "What I mean to say is that, I'm human and your youkai, and a prince at that. I'm _property_ ," she spurted. "To ever think that something like that could be entertained is laughable."

"My father would have told you that there was nothing laughable about _love_." He didn't spit the word out like poison, but rather said it quietly, like he was dancing around it. "Izayoi-san would have told you that you are worth more than what anyone could sell you for."

"Even if it was five hundred thousand gold crowns?" She remembered the absurd amount that the Empress had paid for her.

"I would think that you are priceless," he replied back with. At that, Rin looked at him. He regarded her with a strange, guarded expression. "What I mean to say is that you cannot put a price on a person."

His recovery was weak and Rin smiled at him.

"You wanted advice," he continued with. "You will never know them, but it is what they would tell you."

"And what is it that Sesshoumaru-sama would tell me? If I were to ask for his advice on such things?" A dangerous question and he didn't immediately answer. Instead, he looked at the two graves before them, almost like he were seeking their advice as well.

"He would tell you that sometimes people don't know their own feelings, and that they respond without thinking. He would ask for patience, as he sorts such a thing out, because he is unsure that he can respond in kind."

"Unsure," Rin murmured. It sounded like a rejection, albeit one with pretty words.

She felt him move beside her, and then his fingers on her chin as he guided her to look back at him. His fingers were warm and his claws rest gently upon her skin. "He would also remind you that his only goal is to keep the person that stirs these unknown feelings _safe_."

"Sesshoumaru-sama-" Rin started, but he interrupted her.

"Your words have been heard, Rin," he said, gently. "And they haven't been ignored, but it isn't easy. My father loved Izayoi freely and look at where he is. Where they _both_ are." Rin didn't need to look at the grave to be reminded. "It isn't myself that I need to worry for, it is you. Words cannot describe what I felt when you died, but I never wish to experience it again."

Rejection once more, but this time there was a kernel of hope in his words. "So if it were a perfect world, than you wouldn't feel as such," she said quietly. "If it were a perfect world, you wouldn't hesitate."

And at that, Sesshoumaru smiled, that rare smile that graced his lips for only her. Impulsively he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Unfortunately Rin, this world isn't perfect. Please understand that."

When he pulled away, she didn't feel like she had lost something. He didn't tell her that he was leaving, or that they could never meet again. There would still be tea time, and there would still be moments where they enjoyed each other's company.

She wondered if it would be enough. She wondered if she could hide away these feelings- the way that her heart beat, or the way that his presence made her spine tingle all the way down to her toes. And perhaps he felt the same things. Perhaps he fought those same demons.

Rin would rather have him as a friend, then not at all.

She pulled away and reached for the teacup, carefully wrapping her fingers around it. "It's cold and likely terrible, but here's your morning brew."

At that he chuckled lightly and took the cup from her. "I will admit, Keiko-san is sneaky. She knows what it means for a man to accept such a gift of hospitality from the woman he holds affection for."

Rin cocked her head to the side. "I'm afraid that I don't understand," she said.

"To a human, giving a cup of tea is only that- but for a youkai, offering such a thing appeals to our base instincts. Preparing food and drink something that mates or close family do for each other. It isn't as simple as _a mere cup of tea_."

Now that Rin thought about it, he had never taken a cup of tea from her, or even a plate of cookies. He had always prepared his own, and she had always prepared her own. He accepted Keiko-san's purely because she was his aunt. She turned pink at her misunderstanding.

"It would do no good for such an effort to go to waste, however." He pulled himself to his feet, walking away from the memorial. To the left, there was another grave, one that she had missed earlier. It was smaller and even more bare, lacking any detailed inscriptions on the stone.

 _Hiroto Arisawa_.

Sesshoumaru-sama poured the tea over the dirt of the grave, before setting the cup down in front of the stone. "For the rum, Hiro-san," he said. "And for Keiko-san, and for this home that has kept us safe."

It was unlike Sesshoumaru-sama to pay his respects to someone, Rin felt, but he did so humbly and with ease. With a small bow, and turned away. Rin bowed as well, in respect. As he walked by her, he pressed his hand against her hair. It was a childish gesture, but she leaned into it, his claws nestling into her hair.

"You should apologize to him for vomiting all over his favorite rug."

Rin's mouth fell open as he laughed at his quip. And then his hand was gone and he was walking away, leaving her behind. Rin's mouth snapped shut and she smiled. It wasn't what she wanted, this weird separation between them, but she would take it.

And besides, there was still time to change his mind.

* * *

She made his tea the next morning, and brought it to his room. He was up and already dressed, sitting in an armchair as he read a book. He only raised an eyebrow at her, when she set the tea tray down on the side table. When she took his dinner to him later that night at Keiko-san's request, the tea cup was still there, entirely full. He didn't eat his dinner either.

The day after, she left the tray outside, after knocking on the door to no avail. When she cleared the tray later, the cup was still full.

On the third day, they took their tea in the Western Garden that Hiro-san had tended to. It was mostly dead, with the exception of his favorite tiger lilies. Sesshoumaru-sama ignored the cup she held out to him, instead making his own. Rin drank the cup instead.

He was obstinate, but Rin brewed his tea every day, without complaint.

* * *

Her son hadn't bothered to show his face at the palace, after he had escaped with the little urchin. She had waited patiently, like a good mother, for him to come crawling back to her, once he realized that the little bird was like all other human women- _a whore_.

But he hadn't come home yet and she had come to realize that he was _exactly_ like his father.

When her little helpers had whispered of his friendship to the girl, she had been mildly amused. Sesshoumaru was a quiet man, but like his father, he found interest in things that he didn't understand. She found learning to be a tiresome thing, but her son had always craved knowledge and the unknown had always pulled at him.

But then he spent more and more time with the child, and she became worried. He thought himself clever, playing at being disinterested. It seemed that her suspicions were right- the human witch had snared her son with her wicked ways. She wondered what it was that they did to enthrall her men so. Were they _that_ good in bed? Or was it the allure of their mortality?

The wench that had stolen her husband had mastered whatever it was. She had paid her price long when her head was thrown on a spike to show her as the traitor she was. And that had satisfied the Empress- she had won.

And then the Little Bird had come into her presence. She wasn't a copy, but she looked similar, with her almond-shaped, chocolate brown eyes and quaint holding. Linfey knew that she had to have her, if only to cage her and keep her shackled for eternity. If only to satisfy her jealousy.

There had been a shred of sorrow for the girl who had nothing to do with it, but it had been forgotten the moment that her son had taken interest. Sesshoumaru had strength, she had told herself, where her husband had not. He would lose interest quickly, because if there was a person who hated Izayoi more than her, it was him.

Because the woman had taken his father.

But the girl had thrown herself to the dogs, taking a knife for her son. She had fallen to the ground, limp, and the Empress had rejoiced. The man's attempt to kill her son had been ill at best, but the girl had sacrificed herself- saving the Empress from getting her hands dirty.

Truly, it was like the Gods had been smiling in her favor.

The little bird''s heart had slowed and then ceased to beat, and The Empress had smiled for it.

And then her son had shouted, throwing himself at the girl, moments away from sobbing hysterically. It was like seeing her husband again, throwing himself over his woman to stop her from taking her revenge.

Never before had her son looked so much like Touga-san, and it had _disgusted_ her.

But the girl was dead and it had been too late. Until _T_ _enseiga_ , that cursed sword. There had always been something about it, though she had never been able to place her claw on it. And of course that bitch of a dog, screaming out for him to use it.

The only reason that Keiko-san was alive, was because she feared her husband's wrath, even in his death. The boy had listened to her, and he had _given life back to the little bird_.

Oh, she coveted the power and she coveted the sword. And now she hated her son.

And if Sesshoumaru wouldn't come back to her, then she would go to him.

* * *

"A pirate," Rin said.

"I swear to you," Sesshoumaru-sama told her. He had made his own tea once more, leaving Rin to drink that one that she had brewed for him. She didn't mind.

"You're telling me that Hiro-san was a _pirate_ ," she said, "And that Keiko-san still married him."

"Rin, are you calling me a liar?"

"Absolutely!" she retorted. "There is no way that Keiko-san would marry someone so uncouth!"

He snorted at that, "Then you know nothing about Keiko-san." At that moment, Keiko strolled into the Garden, carrying a plate of tarts. It had been almost a month, since they had escaped the palace and taken refuge in her home. Rin still expected the Empress to show up at any moment, but both Keiko-san and the Imperial Prince had told her that she wouldn't dare step in such a place.

So far, they had been right and she found that she could relax a little bit.

Keiko-san knelt on the blanket that Rin had found in a spare room, thinking it perfect for a picnic. Sesshoumaru-sama had raised an eyebrow when she had requested him to join her, but did so without complaint. He looked rather dashing in Hiro-san's clothing, the low V-neck of the blouse showing off his defined collarbone.

Rin had to make a conscious effort not to stare.

"Keiko, tell her that Hiro-san was a pirate," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Keiko's lips turned into a slight frown, as she reached for the teapot and poured some into an empty cup. "He was a _sailor_ ," she emphasized, adding sugar and stirring.

"See?" Rin exclaimed.

"Gods above, is that what you've been telling her? How on earth could a sailor afford some of these luxuries?" He lifted his teacup as if it were proof. "This is from the mainland and likely as old as my father would be."

Rin blanched at that, carefully setting down her cup.

"So what if some of his work was a little bit _illegal_ -"

"Keiko-san!" Rin started with, admonished.

"He was still technically a man of sea, which would make him a sailor."

"There is no such thing as a _little bit illegal_ ," Sesshoumaru huffed.

"So he toed the line!"

"He launched himself over it," her nephew said dryly.

"You told me he was a sailor!" Rin shot an accusatory look at Keiko.

"And I maintain that pirates are sailors," the woman replied. She sipped her tea with a slight grimace though and Rin howled with laughter. Keiko was about to retort, when she stopped dead, her fingers tightening around her teacup so tightly that it cracked.

Sesshoumaru started immediately as well, jumping to his feet, his claws held up and already crackling with youki.

Keiko followed suit and said, "Sesshoumaru-"

"I know," he cut her off. "Take Rin and-"

There was a howl close by, so loud that Rin almost felt it in her bones. "It's too late," Keiko said to him. "The moment I leave here, she'll chase us."

"She's after me," was his reply.

Rin started at that, asking, " _Who_?"

They both ignored her. "She wants both of you," Keiko snapped.

" _Keiko_ ," he hissed, "Take her and _leave_!" Keiko heistated, and his hand whipped out, his claws wrapping around her wrist tightly. "Promise me, Keiko. Promise me that you'll protect her."

"Of course I will." Keiko had the gall to sound offended at the idea, pulling her arm from his grasp. There was another roar and then a crash as the brush around them fell to the ground. Rin shrieked as a tree fell next to her.

A large, white wolf appeared, as tall as the house itself. It's fluffy white coat gleamed under the sun, its tails circling around idly. Its red eyes glowed with anger, as it opened its jaw to let out another roar.

And then there was a brilliant light that flashed, and Rin squinted, watching as the wolf was encased by it. The form shrank down into the form of a woman, and when it cleared, The Empress stood before them. She wore a linen hakama set and elaborate silver armor, a sword hanging loosely at her side. Instead of an intricate updo, her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, though her face remained painted.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru spat, gathering youki at his fingertips once more.

"My son," she said, but there wasn't a hint of affection in her tone. "I waited for you to come back home, but you never did. How dare you make a mother worry so."

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: IM SORRY. AGAIN._


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N:_ I have literally stayed up two straight days, just so I could finish this. You're welcome.

Thank you to theangryuniverse, for all of her patient listening, idea bouncing and beta-reading.

* * *

 **Ten**

* * *

Everyone was stock still, waiting for the Empress to make her move. She didn't pull her sword though, instead taking a step forward. The energy at Sesshoumaru's fingertips snapped outwards, stretching into a thin line that whipped at her. She danced to the side and Rin was surprised by her speed.

"Imagine my anger, when I watched as you brought this wretched thing back to life." She motioned towards Rin. Sesshoumaru moved to stand between the two of them, despite Keiko readying her claws. "Imagine my sadness, when I realized that you have been bewitched by her. My poor, poor son, under the same spell as his father."

"What ridiculous nonsense," Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Is it nonsense, if it's true?" He had no response and his mother tutted. "You were right, you know," she told him, beginning to circle around. He matched her steps evenly. "I _did_ buy the girl because of her resemblance."

"Wasn't killing the woman enough?"

"At first, but as the years passed, I found myself... unsatisfied." Her son snorted at that and she frowned. "Death is so permanent, and I realized that keeping her alive would have been better. She would have looked perfect, all preened and hidden away in a cage."

"You caged Keiko-san, what more could you possibly want?"

At that, Rin looked to Keiko, who's fangs were bared as her eyes glowed red with rage. Her claws were ready, dripping poison that melted away the ground it touched. If the woman hadn't been actively protecting her, Rin would be absolutely terrified.

"A living memory," his mother said. "And then I found one when she fell right into my lap. A perfect girl, sold so carelessly into slavery. Her unique voice was one of a kind, with the added bonus of holding such a similarity to _her_."

"The least you could do is call her by her name-"

" _Don't!_ " his mother raged.

" _Izayoi_ ," Sesshoumaru snapped, whipping out his hand again. He was goading his mother, trying to distract her and it worked like a charm. His mother raised her claws and formed a shield of her own youki, his whip smashing against it. Sparks flew as they fell back.

"I had thought that you were different from your father," his mother seethed, her eyes bleeding red. "But I was wrong. You men are all the same, falling for the whims of human charm." She spat at the ground, her poison eating away the stone that it hit.

"Your jealousy is ill-founded and ridiculous. Everywhere you look, you see her ghost, but _you_ are the one that brought this upon yourself."

His mother paused and laughed, cackling at his words. When she finally found herself, she said, "I am here because of _you_ ," she roared. "I have already lost my beloved, and now I will lose my son. The least that I can do is end your life before she does."

"You're mad," he snarled back, his voice low and dangerous. His hand wandered to Tokijin at his side, gripping the handle. His thumb flicked the blade up and partially free, readying it for a quick draw.

"You have made me come here, my son. She has spelled you somehow, just like she has your Father." Her words were beginning to bleed with madness. This wasn't the first time that Rin had seen it. She remembered how she had yelled at her, after she had been attacked by the twins. How she had raged at her for stealing Inutaisho-sama.

Sesshoumaru regarded his mother with what might have been pity. "What a wonder, considering that he married the likes of you," he retorted.

At that, his mother growled in rage and launched for him. He didn't pull Tokijin yet, instead catching her by the claws and forcing her to the side. Keiko and Rin watched from a ways off, the latter gripping onto her kimono so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Foolish child," Keiko hissed, "Of all the people he shouldn't pick a fight with, his mother is definitely at the top of the list."

"Does he stand a chance?" Rin risked asking.

"A chance? Sure, but you should never pick a fight with a rabid dog."

Rin turned back to where Sesshoumaru-sama and his mother were fighting, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

He held his own well, deflecting her attacks and pushing her back, but it became immediately apparent that he was only biding his time. It drove Rin mad. She couldn't bear to watch the two of them fight any longer.

"Cease this foolishness," he said, stepping back to watch his mother carefully.

She laughed at that. "The irony! The pup talks about foolishness. Tell me Sesshoumaru, what will you do now? Will you keep the wench, like your father kept his whore?"

At that, he bared his fangs, causing Keiko to curse. "You stupid boy!" she snapped. "Don't listen to her!"

At that, Linfey swapped her gaze towards the woman. "Oh look, the prodigal sister speaks, as if she's worth something. If Izayoi was the whore, then you are nothing but the bug that-"

" _Enough_ ," Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Enough, he says." She laughed again, and the hair on Rin's neck stood on end at the madness that flooded through the Empress. "I'll remind you that I brought you into this world, you stupid pup, and I can easily remove you. There is nothing that is worth the risk that you are making."

Sesshoumaru made the mistake of looking towards Rin, missing the feral grin that crossed his mother's face. In an instant, she was gone, a blur against the land as she rounded the garden. Keiko was thrown aside, yelping as she hit the ground and then Rin felt sharp claws wrap around her neck, digging in. Not deep enough to kill, but she winced regardless, the sharp stinging striking through her. The woman's other hand slid into her hair, yanking it back.

Immediately he started, but his mother pulled harder, causing Rin to cry out. Sesshoumaru stilled instantly, frozen to the spot.

"The look on your face the moment her heart stopped dead," his mother sneered. She adjusted her grip to rest on Rin's chin, hitching it slightly to the side. Her claws nicked her skin and Rin felt blood well up, dripping down the side of her face. Keiko shouted, scrambling from the ground. "You knew about the damn sword," The Empress said, looking towards the woman as she tried to right herself. "Tell me Keiko, how many times can it revive the dead?"

"Don't," Keiko pleaded.

Linfey held Rin's head close enough that she felt the woman's lips curl into a smile full of fangs. "So that's it then- it only works once." Her grip on Rin tightened. "Tell me son, what is her life worth to you?"

Rin pleaded silently for him to end it, and she didn't care how. End her, end his mother, end _something_. But he hesitated and she could have kicked him. Her eyes slid to Keiko, who stood hunched over and useless, her arm hanging to the side at an awkward angle.

But Sesshoumaru hesitated, like he always did with matters that concerned Rin. She looked at him, willing him to figure something out, to do _anything_. His eyes met hers, his claws balling up tightly as he wrestled with himself.

A decision had to be made- her or his mother. Rin knew that he had no love for the woman, but she was his _mother_ , and she always would be. It was a feeling that she understood well.

And she knew that it was a near impossible choice to make, despite hoping in her heart that he'd chose her.

" _Tell me!_ " his mother yelled.

Just like his mother, he had disappeared in the blink of an eye. And then he was there, right in front of Rin. His hand whipped out in a flash and his claws sank deep into his mother's arm. She immediately let loose of Rin.

Keiko, despite her injuries, grabbed Rin by the collar and yanked her back roughly.

"I promised her," he said, readying himself to draw Tokijin. He had made his choice, and Rin felt the tears slip from her eyes. The slice across her cheek burned with their salt. "I promised her that I wouldn't let harm come to her. I promised that _you_ would never harm her."

And then there was a pulse of bright light.

* * *

Tenseiga had called to him again, and like before, he had listened. The graveyard and garden were gone, and Sesshoumaru felt like he was weightless, and he struggled to find his footing. The blade pulsed again and he found his hand gravitating towards it, pulling it from its sheath effortlessly. Once the blade had felt so heavy, so unwieldy, so _useless_. As he held it at that moment though, it seemed perfect, molded for his hand alone.

"Once we've already met here, and now twice- something that I thought would never come to pass. I must tell you my son, how proud I am of you." Sesshoumaru whipped around and met the face of his father, who looked just as he had the time before. When Rin was dead upon the ground, and he had lost all hope.

He was losing hope again.

"How you can you defeat her, you will ask," his father said to him. Keiko had often told him about his father's uncanny ability to predict things, but it was as if he could pull thoughts straight from his head. "You mustn't fault your mother, for she isn't herself."

"She _killed_ Izayoi," Sesshoumaru said, "How can you-" He had never been able to understand his father, even in death.

And Inutaisho gave him this heartbreaking look, one that filled Sesshoumaru with such pity and regret he almost apologized for _everything_. He suddenly felt very small and insignificant.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world," his father finally said. These weren't new words; just how many times would he have to hear them? "But just as it can heal, it can destroy. It has eaten away at your mother, filling her with rage and jealousy, because while she loved me, it was with obsession. This is one of life's hardest lessons, and one that many do not come to learn- that not all love is good and righteous.

"I loved, and I became powerful. Your mother loved, but it festered and corrupted her until it was too late." He paused and sighed regretfully. "And by then, I was gone. I couldn't _fix_ it, and everything was for nothing."

"Nothing?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "You dare say it was for nothing? You think that you died for _nothing?_ That Hiro-san gave everything he had, for _nothing?_ That Keiko lost her sunlight and her garden and her _life_ , for _nothing_?" For the first time in his life, he wanted to rage at his father, at such insolence.

And incredibly, Inutaisho smiled at him. "You've learned, my boy."

"Learned what?" Sesshoumaru snapped incredulously. Perhaps his father was just as mad as his mother was, and he had never truly noticed.

" _That love is worth it._ " The words struck through his core and his heart trembled at the idea. "Coming to love someone brought you the ability to bring back the dead."

"And what does this lesson bring?" Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back the sarcastic bite that clipped his tone.

"The Meidou," his father said, moving to draw a sword from his waist. He held an identical Tenseiga within his hand. "Watch closely my son, for we are out of time." The blade began to glow. "I cannot show its truth here, but I _can_ explain. The Meidou is not death, but rather a destination. Protect those that you love, and you will be able to even send your strongest of foes directly into the depths of Hell. It is a painless death, and one of mercy."

Sesshoumaru listened and listened well, but did not quite comprehend.

"Even your mother does everything she does, because of her love. Remember its power, but also remember its flaws."

Sesshoumaru started at that, but as he opened his mouth to reply, his father began to fade away. And then it was like he was floating in water, as a heavy weight settled over him and-

His feet were back on the ground and he found his footing. His mother was engulfed in a brilliant light, and she stretched upwards and out, her shape morphing into that of a giant beast.

"What is that stupid child _doing_?!" he heard Keiko shriek, and then he smelled them- Rin's tears. Their salty and acrid scent.

He had to protect them. Tenseiga pulsed and his hand went to the hilt immediately, drawing it. His mother had fully transformed before them, her canine form hulking and massive. Poison saliva dripped from the wicked fangs that filled her mouth. He felt the terror of Rin and Keiko behind him, smelled it.

 _Rin_. He had made a promise, and he was a man of his word.

The blade in his hand glowed a brilliant bright white and he felt it, the change in the air. The gravity around them shifted as everything grew heavy. A giant crescent appeared in the sky, black and unending as the depths of Hell that it led to.

His mother laughed, a rumbling sound that made the ground shake. He spared a glance behind him. Keiko shielded Rin behind her, her claws ready and dripping despite her every disadvantage.

 _The Meidou grew._

Rin. Little Sparrow, Keiko called her with great affection.

 _It widened, no longer a mere wink against the sky._

The girl that he had brought back to life.

 _It was an oval now, and it's depth was unending, uncomprehending._

That he would protect, against all odds. His mother roared above them, preparing her attack. Even against her, against the woman who brought him into this world.

He readied Tenseiga, and the blade burned so brightly that it was a wonder that it did not harm him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed from behind him, no doubt fearing for his life. "Sesshoumaru!"

Rin, the girl with questions, so full of sarcasm. With hair that always smelled like the lavender that she bathed in.

The girl that he _loved_.

With that thought, the Meidou widened entirely into a sphere, engulfing all that surrounded them. The sword burned hot as it swallowed his mother whole, and with a howl she fought against it. But the air was heavy and she struggled, unable to pull herself from its grasp. And then the sphere shifted and snapped, blinking out of existence.

Gone, as soon as the bright light had subsided. _Mercy_ , his father had called it.

He fell to his knees, breathing hard and labored, like he had held his breath for too long. His heart burned. Tenseiga felt dead and cold in his hand now, the steel dull. All around them was dead quiet, aside from the shuffling of feet from behind. Keiko shouted, but he barely heard it.

Gone, his mother was gone.

 _Mercy_. As if he were trying to calm himself, trying to remind himself that it was _better_ this way. That everyone was safe now. His land, his people, his aunt-

And then there were arms around him, squeezing tightly as she lost all decorum. Rin. Rin was safe. He didn't care that Keiko was there, he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her to him, squeezing her right back, his hand pressed gently against the crown of her head. Claws nestled gently into her hair, covered in lavender that he breathed in.

"I'm sorry," Rin cried into his clothing. She didn't care that he was dirty and covered in sweat, instead she sobbed for him and his loss, her fingers curled tightly into his haori. "I know," she keened. "I know, I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

And then he realized that she knew this feeling. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, not caring if his aunt saw. Not caring if the world saw. And he held her there, his lips pressed against her skin.

All that mattered was that Rin was safe. Sobbing over him with her ugly tears, but _safe_. He had kept his word, he would always keep his word to her. And so he allowed himself this moment of affection, this moment to themselves.

For the moment that he pulled away from her, he would no longer be just Sesshoumaru-sama.

He would be the Emperor.

 _And there would be no place for the Little Sparrow within his world_.

* * *

They found a jade hair ornament lodged in the dirt, right where the Meidou had appeared. Sesshoumaru picked it up gingerly, as if it would crumble beneath his claws. "My father gave this to her," he said to Rin. "His first present and one of many, but this would always remain her favorite. She was never without it, even when she was sick."

Rin couldn't find words. She watched as he walked to his father's grave silently. And when he knelt to the ground, she padded after him with quiet footsteps. He dug his claws deep into the dirt before is father's headstone.

She said nothing, only watched in solace. He wouldn't cry, but he would mourn. For despite all things, she was still his mother. His heart would ache for her. He set the jade into the hole, swiping the dirt back over it. And saying nothing, he stood. "The least that I could do, is allow her to be with him."

"You told me that he wasn't there," Rin said quietly.

"And he isn't. And neither is she." He paused carefully choosing his next words. "Perhaps it's as you said. Perhaps they have found each other in the beyond."

"Would your father want that?"

"My father was never in love with her, but he did love her. In his own way."

Rin choose that moment to step next to him. Reaching out, she laced her fingers through his, squeezing tightly. Only for that very moment, not caring that his fingers were covered with dirt and grime.

And for that moment, he squeezed back.

* * *

Just like any other time she had brewed him tea, he refused it. And just like every other time, she had come to expect it, bringing with her an extra cup.

He sat upon the bench in Keiko's garden, watching the tiger lilies. Thinking. About what, Rin couldn't hazard a guess. And so, she set the tea tray down and took a spot next to him. He reached out and took the empty cup in hand, pouring himself a portion.

Well, at least he wouldn't let the tea go to waste.

"My first action as Emperor, is to absolve Keiko-san of her crimes, and to give her title back. It has been too long that Rainsmarch has been empty."

Rin had asked a lot of things of Keiko since she found out she was royalty, but she had never broached the topic of what happened in the aftermath of Izayoi's death. Sesshoumaru must have seen the question on her lips, because the next thing that he did was explain exactly that.

"When my father passed, Keiko-san knew that my mother would try to kill Izayoi in revenge. So she hatched a plan with her husband to try and get her out of the palace before that. I helped."

"Keiko-san has told me that much," Rin replied, picking up the tea she had poured herself.

"The plan was to help her escape. She would be smuggled onto a ship with Hiro-san's old crew. They manned a vessel under an old friend of my aunt's, a man named Tatara-san. From there, they would sail north and Izayoi would remain hidden with Kouga-san until it was safe."

Rin was impressed by how deep the plot had rooted. To involve not only Hiro-san and his crew, but Kouga-san of the North as well? "She must have been well loved," she said quietly.

"Izayoi-san was a woman of high regard. She had the respect of many."

Rin looked to him then and said, "Yourself included." It wasn't a question.

His lips quirked upward, the tiniest of bits. "Myself included." Months ago, Rin had no doubt that it would have physically hurt him to say such a thing. Amazing, how so much had changed in the time they had become close.

"My mother had her spies however, and those we thought were loyal had revealed the plan to her. She got to Izayoi-san before we could, publicly executing her."

"I am aware of this as well."

"Keiko-san likely didn't tell you the next part." Rin nodded. That was as far as she had ever explained. "As my father's little sister, Keiko-san is well loved by our people. If my mother executed her, there would have been rioting. So instead, she executed Hiro-san."

Even though Rin had expected it, she still gasped slightly, her knuckles tightening around her teacup.

"His past as a pirate made it easy," he continued with. "All she had to do was claim treason and everyone believed it readily."

"And what of you?" Rin asked. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer.

Sesshoumaru look regretful. "My punishment was what was done to Keiko-san. My mother threw her into the dungeons, telling her that she would never see the sun again. And that's where she stayed for nearly a century."

Rin remembered something that Keiko had said to her, all those months ago- the first time that she had brought her to the gardens.

 _The sun always rises, so it is odd to think that there might be a time where you don't see it._

Keiko hadn't seen the sun for a century. She had known exactly how Rin had felt, caged up and locked away to be forgotten.

"And then you came," he said. "My mother bought you and I managed to free Keiko-san by requesting that she tend to you. Had my mother a shred of sanity, she would have never agreed. I should have noticed."

Rin sipped at her tea, humming at the thought. "To think, I would have lost my sanity myself, had it not been for Keiko-san." And she meant it.

"Which brings me to my second action as Emperor." At that, Rin looked at him, regarding his gentle face carefully. "In the death of my mother, your ownership has been passed to me. I give you your freedom."

Rin dropped the teacup in her hands, and it hit the pavement, shattering into pieces.

"You are free to return home," he said to her.

"I have no home to return to." Rin had lived many places, but none of them home, not until- "I belong-"

"I cannot love you." His words were quiet, but they cut through her like a sharp knife. She had known, she had expected this, and still it hurt. Her heart _hurt_.

"Cannot, or will not?"

He didn't answer. He wouldn't, otherwise he would risk breaking his own heart. And she _knew_. He had brought her back to life. He had chosen her over his own mother, _and still._

He remained so stubborn, so pig-headed.

"This is my home," she finally said, when she realized he would say nothing. And then there was the panic rising up within her. What if he wouldn't let her stay? What if she couldn't see Keiko-san anymore, or even him-

She knelt to the ground from the bench and began to pick up the pieces of her broken teacup. Anything to distract her from the here and now.

"Rin," he said, but she ignored him. " _Rin_." Piece after piece, bit after bit, piling them into her lap.

Like she was picking up her broken heart. There was a flash of pain and she looked at her palm to find a cut, slowly welling with blood. And then there was a tear that splashed against her skin.

Sesshoumaru-sama fell to her side, taking her hand gently into his, inspecting the wound. "I won't ask you to leave," he said. He paused to slice a piece of his sleeve off with his claws, wrapping it around her palm gently. Once knotted, Rin noticed that his fingers lingered. "But know that it won't be easy." For either of them.

"Easy," she laughed pitifully. "Is anything ever easy?" For days, they had danced around like this, in the awkward aftermath of the death of his mother. It hadn't been easy for months.

"I had thought of a compromise," he said, smoothing his thumb across the back of her hand. "If you are willing to hear it." Rin stopped trying to pick up her broken cup, nodding quietly. "Have you ever wondered why your father sold you?"

That caused her to look at him with confusion. "What does that have to do with everything?"

"Everything," he told her. "There are laws older than me or my father, older than this Empire. Laws of the Old. Under youkai rule, women can inherit land and property." At that, Rin sucked in a deep breath. It was very different among the humans, so _very_ different. "My father had requested the Shokugawa Clan take the Southern throne, because he felt that a human voice was needed within the court. I thought that it was a foolish notion at the time.

"Upon research, I found that there has never been a female heir, because only males had been born- until you."

Rin had never known, she was too young to understand things like heirs and property and inheritance. "All my father had ever told me was that I was worth only my weight in gold," she said to him. "He was a terrible, terrible man, and there are things that he did-" Far more than Sesshomuaru-sama likely knew, and maybe one day she would be able to tell him.

"You are worth far more than that Rin," Sesshoumaru-sama told her. "I cannot give you what you wish for, but I can give you what you _deserve_ , and that is your legacy and birthright. The Southern Throne is yours, if you will take it."

It wasn't much, but it was a way. A _compromise_ , as he had called it, in many ways. With her as a Cardinal Lady, he would have someone that he trusted and could potentially confide in. A friend at the court and-

They would be able to see each other. They would be able to see each other, and share tea and take walks in the garden without anyone thinking their behavior as being _odd_.

"You trust me that much, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"As if it weren't obvious," he said and she laughed. He still held her hand, and he was right there, right within her grasp. She reached up and brushed her fingertips along the markings on his face, and he leaned into them ever so slightly.

It was as close as she would ever come to receiving a confession from him, that small, little acknowledgment.

"As much as Keiko-san?"

"More than Keiko-san, but don't you dare tell her that. She would ruin me."

Rin smiled at him, dropping her hand and moving to finish picking up the rest of the cup. Sesshoumaru stopped her though, placing gently pushing away her hands. And then she watched as he picked them up, much like she had, treating the pieces with the utmost of care.

She watched as he picked up the broken pieces of his own heart, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

It took him several moments, and when he was done he looked back to her and she said, "I accept."

* * *

A/N: I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. But I warned y'all.

IN OTHER NEWS, for those who love Keiko-san- I have started her story! THAT'S RIGHT, SHE GETS A STORY! So many people seemed interested by her and Hiro-san, that I decided to do a thing. So, if you're wanting to see exactly who she is and where she came from, please follow me as an author. I will be posting it soon and then you'll be the first to know!


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: I know it's been a minute since I've updated. I really struggled with the direction of this chapter, purely because everyone thought that the last one was the end of the story (and I'm still trying to figure out how? LOL). As always, it's unbetad, so I'm sorry for any initial mistakes you might find._

* * *

 _ **Eleven**_

"I won't allow it!" Rin all but screeched.

Keiko winced, pressing her claws gently to her ears. She doubted that Rin ever thought about it, but her hearing was one thousand times better than a human's, and her shrill exclamation had left them ringing. "Now Little Sparrow, there is nothing-"

"I refuse to hear it!" Rin proclaimed, crossing her arms over her breast, like a petulant child. "I will not entertain such a _ridiculous_ thing."

At that, Keiko frowned. "It isn't ridiculous. I would rather go with you."

It was the first tea time they had shared, since her nephew had… dispatched the Empress. She wasn't sure that murdered was the right term, but he had certainly defeated her. Her heart swelled with pride.

"This is your _home_ ," Rin said to her.

Keiko sighed and sipped at her cup. It was a green tea that day, but the brew tasted bland, no doubt soured by Rin's vehement stance.

"My home is with you," she said quietly. She watched Rin crumble, her lip trembling just the slightest.

"But, what of Inutaisho-san?" Rin replied in a soft sob. Not quite crying, but she would be soon. Keiko already could smell the swell of salt, rising up in her eyes. And while she was touched by the girl's affection, it wasn't the time or place. "What of Hiro-san?"

"They've been fine for over a century," Keiko told her gently. "And they will continue to be so." Rin sighed and then hiccuped, her fingers wrapped gently around her empty tea cup. "Rin-san, you are young and perhaps you don't quite understand, but things like this are only material. I'm an old dog, and I will roam where I want to. And right now, my place is by your side."

"I can't ever imagine why," Rin groused, and that made Keiko smile just the slightest of bits.

"I think that you know why, Little Sparrow." At that, Rin sighed again, setting her cup down and folding her hands neatly into her lap. "Have you brought him tea every day?" Keiko asked, intent on changing the conversation.

"He always refuses it," Rin said defeated. But then her eyebrows narrowed, as she shot Keiko a glare. "He told me what it was that you were up to, by the way, having me brew his tea."

Keiko poured herself a fresh cup, adding sugar and a little bit of cream. "Can you blame me? I want to have little grand-nephews before I die." She stirred it, pausing as she thought. "Nieces would be fine too, I suppose. Honestly, _anything_ at this point-"

" _Keiko!_ "

She hid her grin behind her cup as she sipped, but then frowned as Rin sighed wistfully again. That caused her to pause, setting her cup back down. "Rin, what is it? Has something happened between the two of you?" She had already figured as such, because the both of them had spent the last week in a daze. And actively avoiding each other, which Keiko had thought odd.

"Nothing that I didn't expect," the girl said, but she didn't bother to elaborate.

"So, what you're saying is that it's time for me to rip his balls off?"

Keiko had expected a small laugh, but Rin just smiled sadly. "Truly Keiko-san, he's done nothing wrong." And Keiko would have believed her, if not for the quiet and defeated tone of her voice.

"Except break your heart," Keiko she surmised with a disapproving frown. She _would_ kill that boy, if it was the last thing that she did.

"I shouldn't have ever expected anything," Rin said quietly. "I knew from the moment I realized how I felt, that it would never work."

Keiko said nothing at first, watching the tea in her cup swirl slightly. "I had thought the same thing, you know," she finally said, "when I met Hiro. I remember thinking, 'Gods above, my parents will kill me'."

At that, Rin looked to her, her head cocked to the side in interest. It wasn't that it hurt to talk about him. Keiko wanted to tell the girl everything about him, but it made her _miss_ him, and that hurt more than any heartbreak she could have ever beheld.

"But I waited," she continued, turning the cup slowly in her hand, like she would forget what the porcelain would feel like. Hiro had given her this set on an anniversary. "I waited for two centuries, never knowing if we could be together, but I waited. I was there when he sailed away, tears streaming down my face as his boat crested the horizon. I was there when he would sail back in, my heart burning at the thought of just _hugging_ him again.

"And sometimes it would be years. Not weeks or months, but years, before he would come back to me, and still I waited."

She spared a glance to Rin, who looked contemplative. "I don't have years, Keiko-san." Her voice was thin. "I don't have years, so I will take what I can get. If the only way I can see him, is to be the Lady of the South, then I will do that. If the only way that I can walk through the gardens with him is under the guise of political discussion, then I will do that. And if the only way we can share tea, is to keep peace between our lands, then I will do that as well."

And despite Rin's strong words, tears leaked down her face and Keiko cracked. She set aside her cup, reaching for the girl and pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh Little Sparrow," she said into her hair, and then she felt it, the sobs wracking through the girl. How her little bird had grown, since meeting her.

Rin hadn't cried about this, she realized. She had accepted her heartbreak and made a compromise, but she hadn't grieved for the man she loved and had lost. And finally she did, hiccuping quietly as Keiko ran her claws through her hair softly. Tears stained the silk covering her lap, but Keiko didn't care.

"It's not fair, Keiko-san," she cried. "It's not fair and that's why I have to leave. He was right, it would be too hard. I couldn't bear to look at him and not _feel_. I can't turn it off, and it hurts."

"Then take comfort in knowing that his heart, hurts just as much." And she could tell that Rin was about to protest, so she pressed a finger to her lips. "He chose you, even if it doesn't feel like it. And he's stupid, thinking that this is the right way to do things, that this is how he will protect you, but never forget that- _he chose you_."

Rin pulled away from her, sniffling as she wiped at her red and splotchy cheeks. "Keiko-san-" she started, but Keiko reached out and brushed her bangs back.

"My place is right here with you," she said to her again. "Because he will not be. I know that I am not him Little Sparrow, but I love you just as much."

Rin nodded and Keiko ruffled her hair, her heart swelling with feeling. So like Izayoi, in so many ways, but so different. This girl wore her heart on her sleeve, and held high for as long as she could. But then when it fell, it crumbled, and it would take her forever to pick the pieces back up.

That was why Keiko would be there, to help her. Her stupid nephew would come around, but it would take time. And until then, Keiko would be her rock, steady within the stream.

* * *

Keiko-san had never been to the Southern Palace, and was immediately enamored by the fact that it wasn't extravagant. Instead it was traditional, sporting rice paper walls and delicate tatami mats. It was small even, roughly the size of a manor, unlike the other Lordships' holdings. And Rin already knew that the woman would _love_ the inner gardens.

If they were still there.

She had been nine, when she was sold, but she remembered this place like it was yesterday. Just like she had never forgotten her family. Her father yelling at her inadequacy, like being female was something that she could have changed. Her mother's lips, set into a flat line, watching. Never doing anything, never saying a word.

Even when she fell into the same abuse.

Keiko ran up to the steps, her claws reaching out to touch the walls carefully. "Even the Imperial Palace isn't this traditional," she twittered. "How long it's been since I've slept on a futon!"

Now that Rin thought about it, where _had_ she stayed in the palace? Despite being let out of the dungeons, had she been still shackled to them when she wasn't caring for Rin? The girl felt stupid for never asking, never caring.

Because Keiko-san always cared about her. And then there was the woman in front of her, waving a hand before her face. "Rin-san, are you alright?"

She would never get used to Keiko calling her that, but the woman wouldn't stop, no matter Rin's begging. "I'm fine," she finally said, but Keiko wasn't remotely convinced. She reached out, taking her hands into hers.

"Little Sparrow, what is it?"

"It hasn't changed," Rin finally admitted. "It hasn't changed one bit." And she wished it had, because there were things here that she wanted to forget. Things that she wished she could just wipe from her memory.

Keiko said nothing, only reached out and brushed her bangs from her forehead.

"They are sure that he isn't here?" Rin asked, for what seemed the thousandth time.

"They've looked everywhere for your brother, but they haven't found him."

And part of Rin was happy. That part wanted to think that her brother had no part in this, that Hideki was completely blameless. But she wasn't a fool. She remembered how he had known. He had tried to stop their father, but he had _known_.

He only stepped in because she had been there, so unexpectedly.

Keiko opened her mouth to say something, but Rin spoke first. "That step over there," she said, pointing to a doorway to the left side. It was a servants' entrance that led into the middle of the home. "Hideki fell off of it once," she said, her tone quiet. "He broke his arm, an honest accident. But my father blamed a servant who happened to just _be_ there, who had nothing to do with anything. And we never saw her again."

The words that Rin had truly wanted to say left hanging between them, and Keiko's mouth snapped shut, unsure what to say. "I wasn't sure that you'd remember much," she finally admitted.

"I could never forget anything about this place," Rin said.

She had told herself that she could do this. She had told herself that she was strong. She wasn't, and she already felt herself falling. And if she fell, she wouldn't get back up.

She wished that Sesshoumaru-sama was there. She would curl her fingers into his haori, grounding herself, and while he wouldn't hold her, he would stand there, letting her hang off of him like a small child.

Keiko watched her carefully, trying to read her expression, and Rin knew that questions would come later. She had talked of her time with the General, of her time with the circus.

She had never spoken of her home, letting people think it was because she didn't remember.

"It's quiet," Keiko-san said to her. "And calm. It's just what you need, while you figure things out."

What she needed was to leave, to get out of there, to go flying back to the palace, and to the Imperial Prince. She paused at that. _His Royal Majesty_. His coronation hadn't happened yet, but he was unofficially holding the title.

She led Keiko-san inside. It wasn't dusty, as people had been living there up until her father's death. But now it was empty. Her brother and mother had escaped, nowhere to be seen. The servants had likely been let go, the moment they learned of her father's death.

Rin smiled at that. They would be better off, at least.

Keiko admired the beauty of the simple house, breathing in the rice paper, the silk tapestries and the tatami floor. Rin knew that this was the woman's element, that this was the kind of thing that calmed her. And in turn, Keiko-san would ground her. She would be able to endure this.

But then they walked through a narrow hall, and into the inner courtyard. Flowers bloomed everywhere, so delicately trimmed. A little bench, tucked underneath the sakura tree that stood tall in the center. The pond tinkled with the fluttering of the koi within it, and it would paint a scenic picture.

"'Listen to me Little One'," Rin said quietly. Keiko didn't hear her at first, admiring the careful blooms that had once been tended by her mother. "'And listen well, for you should know your place. Women are only worth their weight in gold, and I intend for you to be the _best_."

The first time her father had said those words to her, had been here, in this garden. It became a daily mantra, but it was here that he had first whispered them to her. Sitting her upon his lap, like he cared, impressing upon her that it was her divine duty.

Keiko paused, turning to look at her. "I'm sorry?"

"My father," Rin said. "This is where he told me that I would be the best. I would learn to dance and sing, and be a pretty little thing, for the entertainment of others. That I was only worth my weight in gold, and they he expected a hefty price."

And Keiko to her credit, looked disturbed. She looked utterly disturbed and bothered by the idea that someone would tell that to their daughter. "Rin-san, I-"

"Lady Rin," someone else said, from the far side of the garden. They both turned to find a woman, withered and gray, her silvery hair tied into a bun. Her clothing was plain, but Keiko eyed the woman's eyepatch warily. She walked with a cane, but she wasn't frail, and Rin instantly recognized her. "Imagine my surprise to find you back here," she said, slowly picking her way towards them. "Imagine my surprise, to hear you crowned the Lady of the South. Your mother would be _so_ proud."

Rin didn't run to her, knowing that the old servant wouldn't stand for it. "Kaede-san."

Keiko watched the two in interest, questions ready to burst from her. "I am the only one left," Kaede-san said regretfully. "The rest left here the moment they found that your father had passed. But here I am, and here I will stay. Tell me, Rin-san, what is it that you want done first? There is much to be prepared."

"There's nothing to prepare for me, Kaede-san. I'm tired, but I can settle myself down." She spared a glance at the bench though and after a moment of thought, she said, "You can remove that bench though. It's quite the eyesore."

If Keiko thought it a strange request, she hid it well. But Kaede-san bowed with a twinkle in her eye. "And so it will be done." Finally, the woman reached out, grabbing onto Rin's silk sleeve. Her fingers caressed the fabric, like she wasn't sure that the girl was there. "Rin-chan," she said affectionately. "Welcome home, if you are willing to call it that."

She pulled back and turned on her heel, leaving them be.

Rin saw Keiko her mouth, so she said, "Kaede-san was the of the housing staff. She's been here since my father was a child, or so she told me." She paused, watching the old woman slowly pick her way over the cobbled path. "I'll admit, I didn't think that she would stay."

"Were you close to her?" Keiko-san asked her, genuinely curious.

Rin hesitated. "She did what she could for us, despite the circumstances." It wasn't so much an answer, as it was a half explanation, but Keiko hummed in response.

"Then of course she would still be here. We live for those we are loyal to, despite the odds."

At her words, Rin turned to her, reaching out and grasping her hand. She squeezed it gently and said, "Thank you Keiko-san, for everything."

Keiko didn't respond, only squeezing her hand back.

* * *

"My former Master would be quite beside himself to hear that there was a _youkai_ making tea in his kitchen."

Keiko had heard the old crone before she had ever entered the kitchen, but her blunt words were a welcome change from the somber tone that everyone had seemed to take upon, as of late.

"Truth be told, Rin-san didn't want me to come," she finally said, pouring boiling water over her tea leaves. "As if she could stop me. For such a bright child, she can be quite stupid."

"She was the same when she was young, I assure you."

Keiko started slightly at that, surprised by Kaede-san's words. She paused to look at her and say, "I assume that you speak of her dedication to her father?" Rin had never outright proclaimed love for the man, but she had mentioned several times the lengths that she had gone to make him happy. Perhaps even proud. Keiko had easily read between the lines; despite everything she hated about the man, she was still his daughter, and she still wanted to love and be useful to him.

It hit closer to home, than Keiko would have ever thought.

Kaede-san didn't ask to join her, but sat down at the large table in the kitchen even so. Keiko hid her smile, thinking that this woman was quite a bit like her. Without a word, she grabbed an extra cup and prepared more tea.

When she brought it to her, taking another stool, the old woman wrapped her hands around the cup gingerly, taking in the warmth. "I would say that she was a fool, but we all crave the love of our father."

Keiko-san looked to Kaede, who was stirring her tea gently with a spoon. "It's as though you can see right through me, Kaede-san."

"Ah, well, who doesn't know the story of the wild princess and her dragon?"

Keiko eyed her warily. "I do believe that that story is considered a _legend_ now, Kaede-san."

"Not all women are young pups, Imperial Highness," Kaede-san said with a mischievous wink, and Keiko had to wonder exactly how old the woman was. Or how she had known exactly who she was. Either she was practically ancient, or Rin had told her.

"Keiko-san, please," she insisted. "No one has called me that since my brother passed."

Kaede hummed, though a look of regret passed across her face. "Truly the world misses him. He was the one that saw worth within the Shokugawa clan." Because it had been Touga-san who had asked them to take the southern seat, after he overthrew the panthers that had previously held it. "Tell me Keiko-san, does Lady Rin want to be here?"

She had expected more sentimental chit chat from the crone. It caused her to smile though, because the more that the woman spoke, the more she saw herself within her. "If I were to be honest," Keiko said to her, "No."

"So the Imperial Highness has thrown her out," Kaede-san surmised. "I had heard the rumors that they were friends, but it seems as though that isn't the case."

So it seemed that news of his actions in bringing her back to life, had made it even this far. Keiko sipped from her cup gently. " _His Majesty_ ," Keiko impressed, "has done nothing of the sort. He freed her from her obligation as a slave and then offered her legacy back. Rin accepted it immediately."

Kaede hummed at that, carefully regarding Keiko, as though she didn't quite believe her. "Why on earth would he offer such a thing to a _slave_?"

It wasn't anger at such an idea, Keiko realized, she was testing her. She was testing Keiko's intentions, as well as her nephew's, and she didn't blame her. "They became friendly, during her time there," she finally said. "And they grew quite close."

" _Close_."

The look that Kaede-san gave her, rivaled one of her very own, causing her to throw her head back and bark out a laugh. The crone wasn't so stupid to think that they were only _close_. "They are young and foolish," Keiko-san finally said, "but they'll eventually sort it out."

"I can't say that I approve," Kaede-san grumbled, pouring more tea into her cup.

"That may be, but her companionship and quick wit will be needed in the coming days. There is no one else that he can trust within the court, and he will need support. My influence only goes so far."

Kaede-san grunted at that and said, "If he shows up on my doorstep, I will kick him right out."

Keiko laughed once more, the sound bubbling up through her. "And I will help you. The only reason I haven't killed him myself is because Rin-san begged me not to."

At that, the old woman shifted her gaze to her, her eye crinkling in amusement. She _would_ ask her about that eye patch, one of these days. "Keiko-san," she said, lifting her tea in a small toast. "I do believe that you and I will get along just fine."

Keiko toasted her right back, her lips quirking into a grin. Yes, yes they would.

* * *

She had expected her childhood room to have been used for storage after she was sold off, but she was surprised to find it just as she had left it. Even more surprised to find it properly kept and cleaned. Kaede-san had replaced the small futon for a larger one, and she had fallen immediately into bed and slept for ten straight hours.

And then almost the entirety of the next day.

The day after that, she didn't leave either, leafing through an old book that she had found on a shelf nearby. Her legs itched to leave, to move around, but she didn't want to. The last thing that she wanted to do, was to roam around this place that was full of too many memories. She had made a mistake coming here, but it was too late. It wasn't as if she could just go back to the palace, and forget about everything.

So she tried to distract herself, tried to distract her mind from everything that was welling up inside of her.

Keiko-san had noticed. She had let her keep her space until she couldn't stand it anymore, barging into her room and demanding that she grow a backbone. And for once, Rin had one, lashing out harshly.

"Keiko-san, in case you have forgotten, you _cannot_ order me around anymore!" She instantly regretted the words the moment they snapped from her lips, watching as the woman immediately snapped her mouth shut in a pinched expression. Her claws had curled into tight fists, but she didn't argue back or even yell. Instead she turned on her heel, sliding the door shut with a slam, anger radiating off of her in almost visible fumes.

And then Rin was crying, huddled into the corner of her futon, her legs pulled to her chest. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she sobbed, and she felt guilty. Keiko didn't deserve such treatment, she didn't _know_.

She didn't know anything, because she hadn't told her.

She would, Rin resolved. She would, because Keiko was her _best friend_ , and she didn't go through hell to be treated as anything but such.

* * *

Keiko didn't hold grudges, but she could hold onto anger.

And so when Rin asked her to share tea with her in the Garden, she refused immediately. Kaede-san's lips turned into a frown. "She's acting like a child," Keiko had explained to her, "losing her anger over something so insignificant."

"Being here isn't _insignificant_ ," Kaede had reprimanded. "You are the one acting like a child, and you have no excuse. She has _many_."

Keiko had snorted her disapproval at that, but sighed. The crone's words had the tiniest bit of merit, and perhaps she had been too harsh on the girl. But Rin had holed herself into her room, refusing to do anything other than sulk.

It wasn't that she didn't want to give Rin time, but they did have work to do. Rin had things that she needed to learn and understand, before she ever brought her back to court.

Kaede came to her a second time, saying that Rin insisted, and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Keiko's mood was sour, but despite her anger at the girl… she also missed her. She gave in, leading to Kaede-san bringing her to the courtyard that she had seen her first day there.

And true to Keade-san's promise, the offending bench that Rin had asked to be removed was gone.

In its stead, there was Rin, settled on a quilt that had been spread out along the ground. She wore a nice kimono that day, one that wasn't familiar to her. It was informal, but the silk was dyed a deep green and embroidered with flowers. An orange obi was tied around her waist.

Keiko fell to the ground silently. The tea set that sat between them was a mismatched cast iron pot and ceramic tea cups, but Rin paid that no mind as she prepared a serving for her.

"This was my mother's garden," Rin said to her finally, handing the cup over. Keiko sniffed at it, taking in the cinnamon blend. Unusual, considering what Rin typically liked to drink.

"They haven't found her," Keiko told her, "Or your brother, though they've been looking." There hadn't been so much a sniff of them, since their disappearance at the palace.

And then Rin made a strange face. "Lady Emiko isn't my mother," she finally said, her voice so quiet, Keiko barely heard it. The girl must have seen her incredulous expression, because she continued with, "I suppose that I should start at the beginning Keiko-san, but first- I apologize. I should never have snapped at you, but there are things that you don't know, that I should have told you. I thought that coming back here would be easy, but it seems as though it isn't the case. I should have explained everything to you from the very beginning. I owe you that much."

" _Explain what_."

The look that Rin gave her was positively heartbreaking, and Keiko knew that this story wouldn't be full of rainbows. It wasn't her life of servitude and slavery that had broken this child, she realized, it was whatever she had endured here.

"My mother's name was Hana, and she was my father's first wife. I've already told you that he was displeased by women, and my birth made him particularly unhappy. He impressed upon my mother the importance of bearing him a son, but he married for a second time just in case, perhaps thinking that it would be twice the chance for a male heir. Lady Emiko is my step-mother.

"I didn't quite understand when I was a child- I understood a lot, but I didn't grasp that my father didn't want a woman inheriting his lands." Here she paused, looking at Keiko pointedly. "Sesshoumaru-sama explained such laws to me, and now it makes sense, why he was so obsessed with it. He didn't want the Shokugawa legacy falling on the shoulders of an _inferior_ woman."

And then Rin sighed, sipping at her tea. "I was six when my mother found herself with child again, and she gave birth to another daughter. My father was angry, and he killed them."

Keiko's heart stopped at her words. _Killed them_ , said said plainly, like it had been expected. Rin's gaze shifted to the cobblestone courtyard just beyond them. "The entire household watched," Rin continued, her voice quiet, like she was lost in the memory, "as he dragged her out here and threw her to the ground. She wasn't strong enough to hold him off, and no one stopped him. He held her head under the water in the pond, and she struggled against him until she couldn't anymore."

Drowned, her father had _drowned_ her mother. "And my little sister, I only saw her once, when he shook her so hard with rage, that she stopped moving. I was an investment. He had thrown time and money into what I might bring him in return, but he wouldn't abide by dealing with another daughter."

 _You can remove that bench though. It's quite the eyesore_. The bench where her father had told her that her only worth, was the money she could be sold for.

This entire home was an eyesore to Rin, and Keiko should never have brought her here, never should have talked her into leaving the palace for some time to think. "There are _laws_ against that," Keiko hissed. "There are-"

"And what would we have done?" Rin asked, finally looking to her. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were rimmed with red. She had already cried to the point where no more tears would come. "Turned him in? He was our Lord and Master. He was my _father._ "

 _He ignores them, Keiko-san,_ her brother had asked of their father once. _He leaves them to die, these poor humans. How can we allow that?_

 _He is our father, Touga, what would you have us do_?

She had been foolish as an adult, but Rin had been a child, unable to understand a damned thing.

"My Step-Mother gave birth to Hideki several months later, and it saved her life. And despite the fact that I wasn't her daughter, she took me under her wing and treated me like one. She cannot replace mine, but she is as much a mother to me, as you are, Keiko-san."

"Rin," Keiko started, but found that words couldn't come to her. There was nothing that she could say, nothing that could make this better. Keiko couldn't turn back time and undo it all.

"It seems weird, to look back on my slavery with fondness," Rin said, "but now you understand why. There was no love for me here; only obedience and expectation, and if neither of those things were met, my life could have easily been snuffed out. The General wasn't kind, but he never threatened _death_. The circus wasn't easy, but I was surrounded by those I loved." Rin stopped, looking to Keiko. "The palace was dangerous, but I met you and Sesshoumaru-sama, and for the first time, I feel as though I have a _family_."

"Rin," Keiko said, dropping the honorific, "did you even want freedom?"

And the girl's lip wobbled slightly, her hands shaking at the thought. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I've been owned for so long, even before my father sold me. I threw myself into learning to sing and dance, because I wanted to prove to my father that his daughter was worth it. That _I_ was a good investment. What do I do with myself now that I have nothing to prove?"

Keiko reached out to her, yanking her to her chest. "Oh, child," she murmured into her ear, "You don't need to prove _anything_. He's _gone_."

"I was glad," Rin sobbed against her. "I was _glad_ , when Sesshoumaru-sama told me that he had killed him, because it meant that he couldn't do it to anyone else. I wished for him dead and now he is, and I can only be happy. What kind of person does that make me?"

"There is no shame in such a thing," Keiko soothed.

"And my brother- I had hoped that he wouldn't fall down the same trap, but he knew. He had known what Father had planned and he tried to stop it, but he knew. They had _planned_ to assassinate Sesshoumaru-sama." Keiko held onto her tightly, running her claws through her hair.

"Which is why he ran," she said against Rin. "It's why he's disappeared."

"I cannot do this," Rin said defeated. "I cannot be a Lady, I cannot rule the south. I cannot be here, with these feelings and memories bubbling up, pulling at my heart. I cannot look at Sesshoumaru-sama and forget, because every little thing that I see, reminds me of him. I wish to go back to the circus, where all I had to do was dance and be pretty, and entertain those for coin."

Keiko pulled back. "Nonsense," she said harshly, gripping her shoulders tightly. "If you cannot do this, then how will Sesshoumaru-sama? He's thrown himself into a den of wolves, because of his love for you, how will he fare if the one person he trusts leaves?"

Rin hiccuped, her lip wobbling slightly. "He's got you though, Keiko-san. He's got you and your wisdom. You know more about what he needs than I ever could."

At that, Keiko sighed, running her claws through her hair gently. Rin closed her eyes at the feel of it, sighing deeply. "Oh, you silly child," she chided softly. "In his stupidity he's sent you away, and I could kill the boy, but you are forgetting the most important thing- He chose you, you silly girl. He doesn't want me."

"He doesn't want me either."

"A likely story," Keiko huffed. She pulled her hands away and folded them into her lap. "I cannot make it better Rin," she sighed, looking at the courtyard around them. The place was spotless, perfectly kept, unmarred by its violent history. "I cannot undo what was done in this place. And maybe if I had known, I wouldn't have brought you here. Or- and hear me out," she said, seeing Rin start a motion to interrupt. "Maybe it's a good thing that you've come here."

She reached out, pressing her hands against Rin's cheeks, holding them softly. "Rin, you aren't a slave anymore, you are the Lady of the South. This is your domain now. This place doesn't need to be filled with the sorrow and unhappiness of the past. You can fill it with your warmth, and you can make it mean something again."

"Keiko-san," Rin started, but Keiko wouldn't let her finish.

"You are so bright, Rin-san," she said fondly. "You light up the room with your smile, and you ease my heart. And you ease his. He will _need_ you, do you understand? Sesshoumaru-sama is a lot of things, but invincible isn't one of them. There will come a time when he feels defeated and like he doesn't know what to do. Imagine the kind of balm that your counsel would be."

Rin listened to what she said carefully, and then, with her hands folded in her lap primly, she said, "I love him."

At that, Keiko laughed. "I know this, Little Sparrow."

"And he loves me."

"The dramatic irony of it all isn't missed."

"I have a lot to learn."

"What was it that you said earlier? That I was the one who knew these things? The entire reason that I came with you, was to _teach_ you."

Rin then looked at her, eyes still rimmed red with sorrow, but this time filled with determination. "Then where is it that we start?"

Oh, this child, this Little Sparrow. A girl had clawed her way through unimaginable beginnings. Who had endured abuse and the threat of murder, slavery and the physical demands of being a performer.

Who had whip marks on her back, because even as a child, she knew that she was worth more than her weight in gold.

This was a girl who would learn eagerly, not to please, but to help. She _wanted_ to help Sesshoumaru-sama in every way that she could. And it wasn't because of some girl-child ideology that she _owed_ him, it was because she respected him and he respected her.

Rin was the girl who could turn the court upside down, and inside and out. And when she met her eyes, she saw the fiery depths of that personal drive.

And it made Keiko smile.

* * *

The next day, Rin pulled herself from her futon, feeling like a new person.

It wasn't so much that she had shrugged off her memories, but rather that they remained where they were- in the past. There was still so much that needed to be done to make this a welcome home again, but she didn't feel bound by those heavy feelings anymore.

All Keiko-san's talk about how Rin was a balm along her heart, and the woman didn't even realize how much she had healed her instead. It was so very like the old dog, never taking credit for nothing.

To her surprise, it wasn't Kaede-san who appeared that morning to dress her, knocking softly against the wood frame. The old crone would have just burst in and ripped the comforter right off of her. Instead, it was Keiko who slid the door open and stuck her head through.

And they both were quiet, as Rin pulled an old kimono from her closet. Keiko-san moved to pull the lid off of the box, pressing her hand gently over the delicate silk.

"Rin-san, I must ask," she started, ignoring the nasty look that Rin gave her. She would not abide by such formality, the girl decided. "Where did these kimono come from?"

Rin went to her side, reaching out to the silk. This garment was a gentle sea blue, dyed a darker ombre at the bottom. Seagulls and ocean waves were embroidered along the edges, supplemented with a simple square pattern.

"They were my mother's." Her real mother's, not Emiko-san. She hadn't thought her father to be the sentimental type, so she figured that Kaede-san was the one who had saved them. "Kaede-san put them in here," she finally said. "Since they are likely the only clothing within the household that would fit me."

They had brought the few things that she properly owned, but it was nice to have a new wardrobe to pick from. And she didn't feel odd wearing these garments- it felt right, like they had been made for her.

Keiko went about pulling it from the box, dusting it off and preparing Rin to wear it. It was another informal kimono, and the woman paired it with a light-blue obi, the color of the foam that crested with the waves of their sea.

"I suppose this a good moment for your very first lesson," Keiko said, slipping the belt around her waist. She pulled it tightly to knot, but not so tight that Rin couldn't breathe. "A woman in court isn't worth much more than her clothing."

Rin frowned at that. "Keiko-san, what does that even mean?"

"It means that women will only be looked at, not listened to. If it's something that I've learned in my long years serving the Empire, it's that even when you are in a position of power, men only treat you like a pretty little doll at court. I sat at my father's table, but my advice and counsel was never heeded. Thankfully, you have more of an advantage, than I did."

"And that would be?"

"That Sesshoumaru-sama will claw the eyes out of any man that dares look at you." Keiko patted her obi lightly, signaling that she was done.

"Such a loyal guard dog," Rin said lightheartedly.

And as Keiko moved adjust her collar, she laughed heartily. "Loyal indeed."

* * *

Rin was everywhere.

Well, not really, since Keiko-san had whisked her away to the Southern Palace, without even letting him say goodbye. At first, he had thought that had been for the better; Rin was so receptive to the feelings that they shared, that it was actually _hard_ to pull away. He wasn't sure what might have happened if he had seen her off. He likely wouldn't have let her go, despite all of his determination to hold her an arm's length away.

Instantly, he thought of her picking up the pieces of her teacup, trying to put on a brave face. He had stepped in to do it instead, the least he could do. All of this was his fault.

But as the days ticked away, he saw her everywhere. The bench where they often shared tea. His father's garden, where they had shared quiet words. Even the courtyard arena, where he had teased her, only to have her taunt him back. It had sent his blood boiling, but not in anger.

He frowned at the cup he held lightly in his hand. Rin had never brewed the best tea, but he had come to find it preferable to the pristine brew that he had before him.

"Your Majesty, I must say, that sigh is not within your character." Sesshoumaru turned to his left to find Taro-san standing there, his lips quirked into a teasing smirk.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the man. There was no grudge against him- he had long respected the man, and his attack on Rin had been paid for in full- but he wouldn't stand for his teasing either.

"I'll remind you that you cannot speak to me with such informality," he said dryly. It was well natured, and Taro-san knew this, only rolling his eyes in response, before dropping to the bench beside him. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru snapped. His tea time was his alone time, and he preferred to spend it that exact way- _alone_.

"I bring you a letter, from the most important woman in your life," Taro-san said, reaching into his haori, pulling out a folded piece of parchment.

At that, Sesshoumaru's gaze immediately snapped to him. "Rin wrote to me?"

Taro-san smirked again, and he didn't like the look on his face. "For a man who's trying so hard to act like he doesn't care, you're failing _miserably_ ," he said. He tossed him the parchment and stood, stretching his back, and then left him with a little wave of his hand.

The moment that Taro-san was out of his sight, Sesshoumaru unfolded the parchment-

Only to find curled penmanship that he would have recognized anywhere. "Keiko-san," he muttered in aggravation. Taro-san had played him like a fool, and he had fallen straight into the trap. He ran his fingers over the carefully picked words.

 _You are the stupidest man that I know._

 _Keiko_

Leave it to his aunt to keep in short and sweet.

Even so, he smiled, because she was right.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _With this chapter, our story takes a bit of a darker turn, and perhaps some of you will have figured out by now, who the real villain is. Everything that I've built up between the two of them has been thrown aside- and I promise, there's a reason. So now, we head into the next arc of Songbird, and it'll be a wild ride, I promise._


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I actually really struggled with the direction of this chapter. BUT, then I got hit by the angst bug and well... ENJOY, AHAHAH. As always, it's not beta-read or edited as of yet._

* * *

 _ **Twelve**_

Every morning, Rin got up early and made Sesshoumaru-sama's tea. It didn't matter that she was still in her under robe, she would set about setting the fire in the pit. Hanging the kettle over it and waiting for the water to boil, her fingers clasped together loosely as she watched the flames. Her family had never been one of tea drinkers, so they didn't have a fancy set- only a cast iron pot and several ceramic cups.

Still, it was therapeutic, letting the water rest as she spooned the leaves into a cup. Three exactly, as Keiko had taught her. Then, pour the water over it- slowly and gently. Wait for it to cool just a bit and then- a little bit of cream.

It didn't matter that he wasn't there to turn it away, it was the routine of it that was soothing. Something familiar, something grounding.

She sat on the stool and sipped at it quietly. It was a bitter brew, but the cream helped it along. She could see why Sesshoumaru-sama was fond of it.

Footsteps padded down the hallway, causing her to jump slightly. It was too early for Keiko-san to be up. For all the grousing that she did about how being up late made her bones ache, she spent a _lot_ of time reading raunchy books until dawn.

Kaede-san poked her head into the kitchen, fully dressed and as awake as a spring daisy. Rin almost groaned aloud at the thought- the old crone had always been a morning person. The woman shuffled into the room and onto the stool opposite Rin. She reached out for the kettle, poured some tea and the moment she took a sniff, wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Rin, what on earth are you drinking?"

She cracked a smile, a little sly quirk of the lips and said, "It's a special blend of Oolong Tea."

" _Oolong_?" Kaede spat. "Gods above child, you've been possessed by an evil spirit."

"Not a spirit, Kaede-san," she said, "but rather a youkai. This particular kind is a favorite of his Majesty."

At that, the crone's mouth frowned and Rin sighed. Here it was- she knew that this talk was a long time coming. Kaede didn't hate youkai at all. In fact, she and Keiko had hit it off quite well, sharing a mid morning snack together almost everyday.

But instead, Kaede surprised her. "I've heard rumor of a boy, who brought a girl back from the dead," she asked. Rin almost laughed at her wording. Sesshoumaru-sama, a _boy_. The idea was absolutely absurd. But it was so like Kaede-san, probing for information with carefully placed nuance. It was often a game that they played when she was young.

"The girl remembers falling into the dark and then nothing. Then she woke up to _everything_." Answering back, like it was the next part of a story.

"Everything," Kaede said to her, "including the heart of a young youkai Emperor."

Rin hid a smile. "It seems as though I cannot hide anything from you, Kaede-san." To the old crone's credit, she didn't look disappointed or even bothered.

"Don't credit me with much, child," Kaede told her, wrapping her gnarled hands around her cup again. She took a sip, pursing her lips at the bitter taste. But she drank it nonetheless, and she didn't complain. "Your Keiko-san has quite the mouth, especially when it comes to you."

Rin isn't remotely surprised that Keiko had shared such a thing. "Well, it's not as if the entire court didn't see him do such a thing," she finally said, swirling her cup slightly. She had asked Sesshoumaru-sama about it once before she left, but he had brushed the topic away.

"Don't think of such foolishness," he had told her. "Our personal matters aren't their concern."

Oh, but they were, Rin had thought. The moment that he had chosen her and killed his mother instead, he had made a choice- and it affected _everything_ , whether he wanted it to or not.

"Despite what Keiko-san might or might not have told me," Kaede continued with, "I wanted to hear it from yourself."

"You've always taught me to use my words, as well as my actions," Rin said with a small smile.

"Which brings me to my next question- why have you come back? And before you answer, think about those words. Think about them _really_ hard."

Rin could have told her one thousand reasons, and they would have all been true, it seemed. So much had happened within the last few weeks of her life, that part of her had just wanted to run away from it all. But that wasn't the entirety of the answer.

"Because it isn't safe at the palace," she said. "It isn't safe for me, which means that it isn't safe for him."

Kaede huffed at that. "I would venture to say that a youkai of his caliber is capable of protecting himself."

"I'm more worried about what he might do, if I get put in danger," Rin said quietly.

That caused the crone to pause, looking at her seriously. "You act as though his _love_ isn't just a passing fancy." And judging by Kaede's tone, the old women did. Rin's lips twisted into a frown. She knew _nothing_.

"My father tried to assassinate him, and I got in the way instead. The sight of me laying on the floor dead, caused Sesshoumaru-sama to rip out his heart with his bare claws," Rin told her, her fingers tightening around her cup, her knuckles turning white with the strain. "And when his mother _threatened_ my life, he _killed_ her, without mercy and without thought. He had hesitated, but the moment that her claws were around my neck, all clemency was _gone_. It isn't a passing fancy, Kaede-san, and I swear to you-"

The crone reached out and took set her hand over the girl's, squeezing gently, and said, "Child, stop. Breathe." Rin stopped talking. She felt breathless, after letting out such a passionate response. Her grip on her teacup loosened and the feeling came back to her fingers. "It's okay," she told Rin, reaching out to comb through her short hair. She had already chastised her for keeping it short, despite Keiko shearing it almost a year back.

"I miss him," Rin sighed. "I took this position to help him, but I also took it because it was the only way to be near each other," she confessed. "Everything that he has done for me, and _friendship_ is what we settle on."

" _We_ ," Kaede repeated. "You mean _him."_

"No, I mean _we_. We made this decision together."

"And tell me Rin, was it the right one?"

Keiko-san had never asked her that. She had cursed her nephew's name to high heaven, she had comforted Rin and told her that it would be okay, but she had never questioned their decision aloud.

" _No_ ," Rin sighed. "But it was the only one that would bide time until we figure it out. This way, we can steal time together, we can have those quiet little moments in the gardens, even if it's under the pretense of _work_. Isn't something better than nothing?"

It was like she was trying to reassure herself, rather than asking a rhetorical question.

"I won't say that I approve," Kaede finally said to her, "But I won't say that I disapprove either. With everything that you have endured, you deserve _everything._ "

"Sesshoumaru-sama is all bark and no bite," Rin said to her. "He's a good man, against all odds."

At that, the old woman smiled. "Well, if he has a shred of his father within himself, than I have no doubt about that." That made Rin look at with her with surprise. Keade was as ancient as they came, but Inutaisho-sama had passed nearly a century ago. But before she could ask, Kaede said, "Listen to Keiko-san. That woman seems to have a good head on top of her shoulders."

It seemed that the crone would keep her secrets after all. "Yes," Rin said, "she does. She's the best."

At that, Kaede smiled, reaching out and stroking her cheek gently. "Now then, let's finish this terrible tea."

But it wasn't terrible. As Keiko had once said, tea was only as good as the person you shared it with.

And this brew tasted _perfect_.

* * *

The knife felt _wrong_ in her hand.

Rin was accustomed to the heft and weight of a long blade in her hand. The balance point of a typical sword was right above the hilt. But with the dagger, it was closer to the middle, and it felt odd. "Keiko-san, what is the point of this?"

"You cannot carry a sword with you into a council meeting," she replied simply.

"And so… you give me a _knife_?" It wasn't straight, like a sword. The blade had a wicked edge, slightly curved until tapered into a tiny point at the end. Not that she was used to a proper sword either.

Keiko huffed at that, plucking the weapon from her hand. "This isn't just a _knife_ ," she said, before turning quickly on her heel. She whipped her hand out and the blade flew through the air, sinking into the courtyard tree with an audible _thunk_. The movement was graceful and effortless, honed with centuries of practice. "It's protection. Weapons aren't allowed into the war room- but they've never said anything about concealed knives."

Keiko passed her up and went to the tree, pulling the knife from it. "Besides, I guarantee you that you wouldn't be the only one sneaking something in." Stepping back to Rin, she held out the knife.

Rin eyed it warily, before taking it. "Strange, to think such a thing is necessary. Seems like an… overreaction."

Keiko crossed her arms, watching her. "Have you forgotten your father so soon, Little Sparrow?" At that Rin started, but Keiko knew that she had hit a nerve. "You think that it was an unusual thing, for a man to try and assassinate Sesshoumaru-sama, but you would be wrong. You are young Rin-san, so you wouldn't know exactly how many times this has happened to my nephew. Or to my brother. Izayoi-san might have been used against him, but it was only because no one could touch Inutaisho-sama. And my father? My father was _hated_." Keiko moved to examine her claws carefully, picking out the imaginary dirt that she found there. "My father was wanted dead by many."

Finally, Keiko looked to her again, "Which brings me to lesson number two- you are a Little Sparrow, flying into a den of wolves. These men, they have pretty faces and seem friendly, but they are not. They put on a facade of being loyal to the crown, but so few of them are- and most would want the throne for themselves."

Keiko reached out and pressed her fingers to Rin's cheek. "While my nephew hasn't publicly declared that he loves you, it is clear through his actions. Izayoi-san was used against my brother, and Sesshoumaru-sama's biggest fear is that you'll be put into the same situation. Being the lady of the South allows him to keep you close to his side… but it's also a double edged sword." She pulled her hand away, so flick the tip of the blade with her claws. "I don't want you to be without your defenses. Knives are simple, elegant, and easy to wield."

Rin felt silly, for having made fun of the weapon. Keiko was always looking out for her, always seeing things that she never did. She had a lot to learn, and the advice that Keiko could give her was invaluable. She gripped the knife harder and forced a look of determination onto her face.

At that, Keiko smiled easily. "I also have it on good authority, that Sesshoumaru-sama likes a woman that can defend herself." She winked at Rin, who turned bright red at the thought, a peal of laughter leaving her lips.

"If that's the case, then teach me Keiko-san," Rin said, eventually laughing as well.

"Well, first things first, you're holding it wrong. Loosely, like this, that way it'll just fly right out of your hand." The woman adjusted her fingers accordingly, and Rin felt the shift in the balance of the blade. Maybe this would be easier that originally thought.

Keiko then showed her how to throw it, using the dagger's weight to propel it. Her first throw fell to the ground, with a miserable flop. Even so, Rin kept trying.

* * *

As always, Sesshoumaru relished his tea time. Ever since his blunder with Taro-san and his aunt's letter, the General had teased him _relentlessly_ about his affections towards the Lady Rin. He not-so-subtly tried to remind the man that he had nearly killed the girl, with ill placed misunderstanding, but Taro-san had just laughed harder, roaring at the idea that Sesshoumaru had reacted as such because he had already felt for her.

His mood had been sour ever since, and dealing with the transition of prince into Emperor had not been a smooth one. Keiko-san would have been more useful in helping with it, but she had tasked herself with helping Rin instead.

Sesshoumaru didn't think it a bad idea. Even if it meant having to deal with current company on his own.

"Odd, for you to call me here," Kouga-san said to him. He was dressed nicer than his usual midriff bearing furs, actually taking into account that he was at a royal court. His haori was pressed cleaned, the collar lined with a rich, brown fur. "Especially of your own accord."

At that, Sesshoumaru huffed slightly. "You act as though we don't get along."

"The last time that I saw you personally, you told me to leave before my 'mangy scent' seeped into the tapestries."

"I was a child then." After that, they had only crossed paths at formal functions, and barely at that.

Kouga threw back his head and laughed. "Child indeed. And what, you're all grown up now? Finally filled out those lanky limbs and knobby knees?"

He laughed again, causing Sesshoumaru to frown. "Do you want to be hanged."

Kouga snorted, sipping at the tea he'd been served. "As if you would. I'm your only friend here, aside from your beautiful aunt."

"She's _off limits_ ," Sesshoumaru snapped, making a disgusted face.

"Much like the Lady Rin, I suppose." Kouga had meant it as a light-hearted joke, but Sesshoumaru saw red and immediately lashed out. His claws found themselves around Kouga's neck, squeezing tightly as his eyes burned with rage.

The wolf clawed at him, squawking under the grip. Finally, Sesshoumaru found himself and let go, immediately falling back. Kouga gasped, reaching for his neck. It wasn't enough to truly hurt him, but it hadn't been comfortable in any aspect. "Gods above, Sesshoumaru," Kouga breathed, "It was a joke!"

"I…" Sesshoumaru started, tightening his fingers the slightest bit, "I apologize, Kouga-san."

At that, the wolf looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Did you just _apologize_?" Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to be amused or insulted, so he took his teacup back into his hand and moved to take a sip. Kouga cleared his throat again, rubbing at his bruised skin. "Perhaps my joke was in ill taste, but I swear to you, it was only that."

Sesshoumaru harrumphed, placing his tea down and crossing his arms. "It has nothing to do with the Lady Rin," he said, "but rather that it's distasteful talk about a woman as such."

Kouga's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, and then his lips quirked into a smile. "You've never been one to look down upon a lady, Sesshoumaru-sama, but you can't weasel your way out of this one. It has _everything_ to do with the Lady Rin."

"You don't know what you're-"

"Tell me then, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga interrupted, "Why am I here? I'm no fool to think that you invited me as a friend, which means that you need something from me. I would bet all of the fine tea in the world, that it has to do with your woman."

"She isn't _my woman_ ," Sesshoumaru hissed, but the words came out more heated than he would have liked.

A sly smile settled across Kouga's lips, and he lifted his teacup in a mock toast. "See? You can't hide it, no matter what you try. And in any case, the damage is done. Did you forget that you weren't alone, when you brought her back to life? _Everyone saw_."

Finally, the Emperor sighed, because no, he hadn't. Everyone within the court was talking about it, which was why he didn't stop Keiko-san from whisking Rin away. He had thought that perhaps time away from the palace would allow things to settle down… but it wasn't the case.

Not only did he miss her, but it seemed that no one could forget his newfound ability to bring back the dead, which led to questions about his exact relationship with the girl.

 _I can't love you_ , he had told her. A bold decision, one that he had thought to be the best but… He looked at Kouga again, the wolf returning his gaze with a thoughtful one. No, definitely the best decision.

"I pitied the girl," he finally said. "That day, when she lay dead on the floor, I pitied her pathetic life." It wasn't wholly a lie, he just left out a few important details. The words sounded almost pathetic.

Kouga tapped his fingers along the table and then said, "You know… it's _okay_ to care for her. There's nothing wrong with it." His words were gentle, like he was talking to a child.

"I _am_ caring for her," Sesshoumaru replied. "This is the _only_ way to care for her."

It was the closest that he would ever come to a confession aloud. Even when it came to Rin, he had never said the words. He hadn't ever needed to, because she just knew, and she didn't need to hear them. And just like the girl, Kouga wasn't stupid. A mangy wolf, perhaps, but not stupid.

Carefully, the wolf reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru allowed the touch, too tired to push him away. "What is it that I can do to help, Your Majesty?"

 _Majesty_. It was a heavy word that he wasn't used to yet, and he wasn't sure that he liked it. To Kouga-san, he had always been Sesshoumaru-sama, even as a child. He wasn't sure that he liked the lack of familiarity of it, which was an absurd idea, considering Sesshoumaru's proclivity for such a thing.

"She won't be safe here," Sesshoumaru finally said. "There are few people within the court that I can trust, so I thought that perhaps naming her Lady of the South, would dispel that but…" He threw his head back and sighed. "I had thought that a new Emperor would throw everything else that has recently happened into the shadows. It seems that I was wrong. Rin will be in more danger here, than anywhere else. There is only so much that I will be able to do for her."

"I will keep an eye on her," Kouga immediately said. "I would venture she'll need a friend, if only a trusted ear."

At that, Sesshoumaru grunted. While he wasn't against the idea of the wolf helping protect her, being _friends_ would be pushing it. "You will stay _away_ from her," he said tersely, "and you will watch from afar."

Kouga pulled back, holding his hands up as he chuckled. "Yes, yes, ten feet back at all times, I understand, Your Majesty. Between Keiko-san and myself, no harm will come to your Little Lady."

Despite his vehemence that Rin wasn't _his_ lady, it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Suddenly, he reached out, wrapping his hand around Kouga-san's wrist. "Swear to me," he said.

"I swear, I swear," Kouga said lightheartedly, but Sesshoumaru tightened his claws around the man's wrist.

" _Upon the Gods_."

Kouga sobered up immediately, trying to hide his discomfort. Sesshoumaru wasn't a religious man, so he knew that that wolf would understand the severity of his request. Rin must be protected at _all_ costs, because if she died again…

Well, there was no way to know what would exactly happen. His biggest fear, was turning into the monster that his mother had become. How annoying, how such a little girl could affect himself so, digging her way into his cold heart.

"Would a blood oath be enough?" Kouga asked seriously. Sesshoumaru snapped to, about to say it wasn't necessary, but the wolf had already made his decision. He yanked his wrist from Sesshoumaru's grip and sliced his palm easily with a claw. Blood flowed down his skin readily, and he held out his hand. Sesshoumaru stared at it for a moment, unsure, which prompted Kouga to say, "I'll remind you that the last time I did this, was for your father. I know the consequences, and I accept them. The question is, _do you_?"

To break a blood oath meant death. It was a heavy, _heavy_ thing to do, and it spoke volumes about Kouga-san's character and loyalty. But the oath was two-fold. Kouga's question weighed the depth of his feelings. It was getting harder and harder to overlook them. Silently, Sesshoumaru copied the motions, his blood dripping onto the ground. They pressed their palms together in a loose handshake.

"I swear upon not the Gods, but your _Father_ , Sesshoumaru-sama. No harm will come to the girl. I will protect Rin with my life."

"I swear it," Sesshoumaru said softly. "I will protect Rin with everything that I have."

It was a subtle magic, but he could feel the youki that thrummed between them. The warmth of the wolf's hand left his, Kouga wiping his hand off on his pants. The cut had already healed, leaving a dark purple scar, a reminder of the oath placed between them. Sesshoumaru would carry the burden as well.

Truly, his father would be laughing in Hell, as to what he had just done. Laughing not because of the irony, but because he would have meant that he was _right_. And he would be so proud of his stubborn, _stubborn_ son.

"That reminds me," Kouga-san said suddenly, reaching into the breast of his haori. "I have a present for you, though I'm not sure why she didn't send it personally."

"If it's from Keiko-san, I refuse."

At that, Kouga paused. "She impressed upon the importance of you receiving this."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "I'm sure. She must have figured out that I've asked for all of her messages to be routed right back to her."

Kouga procured a simple letter and frowned. "She'll kill me if you don't accept this," he said lightheartedly. "And then who will protect your Little Lady?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but he plucked the letter from his hand anyhow, opening the envelope. He pulled the parchment from it, unfolding it carefully as Kouga-san watched with barely contained interest.

 _Perhaps calling you stupid was going too far- I should have used the word ignorant, which means that there is a silver lining-_

 _The difference between stupid and ignorance, is that ignorance can learn._

Sesshoumaru carefully folded the letter and tucked it away, before crumpling the envelope between his fingers and dissolving it with acid. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That must have been quite the advice," Kouga said warily.

"Keiko-san thinks that she knows everything, when the truth is that she knows _nothing_."

At that, Kouga didn't say anything at first, looking down towards his palm. Sesshoumaru followed suit, looking at his own. A dark, purple line marred his delicate and pale skin. A reminder of something he was trying to forget.

His aunt would smirk and slap him across the back, at the sight of it.

"Regardless of what people think, the only truth is what you allow yourself," Kouga said to him quite suddenly. His tone wasn't judgmental, but rather quiet, like they were words that he had said before. There was the distinct feeling that this wasn't the first time he had held this conversation. Before Sesshoumaru could respond, the wolf stood up and straightened out the front of his haori.

"With that, I take my leave," he said easily. "Please tell me when the Lady Rin comes back to the Palace. I'll come here immediately, at your behest."

Sesshoumaru reached out, catching his sleeve, and they both paused awkwardly. Sesshoumaru, because he wasn't sure what brought about such a motion, and Kouga because the Emperor was notoriously self-aware. Finally, Sesshoumaru said, "Kouga-san I… Thank You."

At that, the wolf's eyes widened. "Your Grace, an apology _and_ thanks? All in the same day? How the girl has changed you." And he saw Sesshoumaru move to deny such a thing, and Kouga laughed. "That's a _good_ thing."

And with that, he stepped back from Sesshoumaru and into the middle of the courtyard. Raising an arm, he summoned a cyclone, and then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Sesshoumaru still sat upon the bench, their teacups discarded beside him. He looked at his palm once more, burning the purple scar into his memory.

 _That's a good thing_ , the old wolf had said.

 _Ignorance can learn_ , Keiko-san had wrote.

"I promised to protect you," he said quietly, "And now I swear it."

He pressed the scar to his lips, and closed his eyes remembering Rin. He had missed her, and like the girl, he craved shared company. Her absence had awoken such base instincts within him, and honestly, it was annoying but…

He had _learned_.

* * *

"So I should never offer my opinions," Rin said, clasping her hands gently in her lap.

"Now that isn't quite what I said," Keiko-san huffed.

"You just told me to remain quiet within the court. I assume that means to barely talk." Rin shrugged though, not particularly bothered by the advice. "It's something that I'm used to. I've done more talking this year alone, than I have over the last ten."

Keiko let out a long sigh. "Perhaps it is time for lesson number three, Little Sparrow- The fate of a woman is to be patient and silent, and to wait like a ghost along the wall of the room."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Keiko-san," Rin said with a sigh. They opted to stay inside that day, lazing about in what was once her Father's study. The Tatami mats were cool underneath them, and there were pillows strewn about.

"Ah, but I'm not done," Keiko said with a sly smile. "I didn't say that I agreed with such a statement. Sesshoumaru-sama has gifted you this position for a reason. Everyone is already interested in the _Lady Songbird_. You are the questioning voice that breaks this particular spell, Little Sparrow, and perhaps for once those men will finally _listen_."

Rin wasn't sure that she wanted such responsibility… but, she had also made a promise to do her best. "Interested," she repeated.

"You sound surprised," Keiko scoffed. "Have you forgotten that you _died_ , and Sesshoumaru-sam brought you back to life, in front of _everyone?_ " Oh, right. "It's natural that the court has an interest in you, especially since you've been gifted the Southern Throne. I've been around a long time Rin-san, and I can count on one hand, how many ladies have held such titles. And it's never been a human."

She reached out, pressing her hand against Rin's cheek. "You my dear, are very special, and I dare to say that they might be _interested_ in what you say, if only for the novelty."

"But if my opinions are novelty, then why would they matter?"

"Normally they wouldn't," Keiko agreed easily. "Which is where Sesshoumaru-sama comes in. You might have accepted this position for certain reasons, but he has his own. Trust is one, but the other is that he actually appreciates your view of thought. Imagine what a woman's mind could offer?"

Rin considered this and then nodded. "Thank you, Keiko-san. I don't know how I would handle this without all of your hard work and effort in helping me."

"What am I to do, if I can't impart my wisdom? Isn't that an unspoken rule among women?"

At that, Rin laughed. "I wasn't aware that there are _rules_."

Keiko had the gall to look offended. "Of course there are! Even men have their own rules."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Such as how they aren't supposed to _pee_ next to each other. Touga-san always told me that you were supposed to leave adequate room between two men, even if there was none."

Rin burst out laughing, imagining Sesshoumaru, commanding another man to relieve himself elsewhere.

"I hate to interrupt," a dry voice said from behind, "but I have something to deliver to the Lady Rin."

Both women turned to Kaede, and Rin moved towards her. "You're never an interruption," Rin promised, but the old woman frowned slightly, as if she were wondering. "What is it?"

The crone held out a letter. "From his Majesty, apparently, sent by a raven."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Keiko all but screeched, pressing closer, but Kaede pulled the parchment away from her grasp.

"Not for _you_ ," she hissed.

Keiko fell back, her lips twisted into a scowl. "Of course not," she cursed, crossing her arms over her chest. Rin wondered if it would be rude to tell her that she looked like a petulant child. Instead, the girl plucked the envelope from Kaede's hand and ripped it open with little grace. Keiko hid a smile behind her hand.

 _Rin,_

 _Tell Keiko-san to leave me the hell alone._

 _I foolishly await your return._

 _Sesshoumaru_

Rin smiled, pressing the flimsy paper to her chest, hugging it tightly.

"Little Sparrow! What does it say?" Keiko pressed. Rin relayed the message, word for word, to which Keiko turned bright red at. "That pup! Such insolence!"

But Rin only laughed, trying to hold the paper from her, as Keiko reached after it. "He says it with love, that I'm sure of Keiko-san!"

"Love!" Keiko spat, annoyed. "That boy doesn't know what love is."

Rin still smiled, despite the words, because she knew that the woman was teasing him. Eventually, she stopped resisting, breathing hard. Keiko snatched the letter from her hand, smoothing out the wrinkles and reading it carefully. Rin fell to the floor, the tatami cool underneath her back, watching as Keiko went from annoyed to relaxed, an easy smile gracing her lips.

"Or, I could be proven wrong," she finally said.

"Keiko-san, you already knew."

"Well of course," she replied. "But I had thought that boy didn't have a romantic bone in his body."

"I don't know if that would be considered _romantic_ ," Rin said.

Keiko hummed in response. "For a normal person, no. For my nephew, this is basically a dive into the ocean."

At that, Keade-san started. " _What_ on earth did the boy write?"

"Nothing, truly," Rin said, "just some kind words."

"' _I foolishly await your return_ ,'" Keiko-san said, in a rough attempt to mock the deep timbre of his voice. It caused Rin to burst into laughter, but the crone only frowned. "Little Sparrow, this only means one thing," Keiko-san told her. "That we'll have to speed our lessons up. My nephew isn't one for patience."

"Then I eagerly await your lessons," Rin said, bowing in jest. Then the both of them fell to the floor in laughter again.

Kaede-sama would have hated it, had the house not been so devoid of joy, for so long.

* * *

For Keiko, tripping back to the palace was easy. The Southern throne was a several day ride by carriage, but for a inuyoukai, the distance could be covered in a quarter of that time.

It had been a month since she whisked Rin away, and Sesshoumaru-sama shouldn't have been surprised when she showed up at the gate, dirty and covered in nature. Water dripped from her brown coat, mud clumped together and clinging to her fur tightly. The South was known for their rains, and it seemed that she hadn't escaped them.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side, his expression pinched with annoyance. And then the woman had the _gall_ to shake out her coat, flinging the muck everywhere. Despite his growl, he saw the quirk of her muzzle, and then in a flash the giant youkai was gone and replaced with her quaint, human form.

It didn't change the fact that she had looked like a drowned rat. She stared him down, and then said, "Well Your Majesty, are you going to invite me in?"

"I wasn't aware that I needed to invite you into your own home."

"I missed you too, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, leaning forward to pull him into a hug.

Instantly he pushed at her, not wanting to be stained by her dirty clothes, but it was a futile attempt. Her tone wasn't mocking, but rather sincere. He sighed, falling into her and hugging her back.

"I missed you too," he said quietly. Because he had. He missed her sly smile and witty banter, even if he would _never_ admit to it. "But explain yourself- why are you here?"

"What's the point of putting false hope into the girl, if you aren't going to invite her back?"

Well, that certainly wasn't what he had expected to hear.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, his eyes wide. " _False hope_? Keiko-san, if anyone is giving her false hope, it's _you_ , filling her head with all sorts of whimsical ideas about-"

"About what?" she interrupted. "The things that I see right before my eyes? How dare you Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm a lot of things, but stupid and blind are not among them!" Her tone was heavy and condescending, and it felt like a slap to the face.

The gate guards around them shuffled at their positions uncomfortably, not used to seeing the two argue publicly. Finally, Sesshoumaru sighed and held his arm out, motioning towards the palace. "Let's talk inside, Keiko-san."

She huffed at that, but followed his direction, slipping through the gate and into the palace without another word, Sesshoumaru following her closely behind.

A half hour later, she had changed into a fresh kimono and toweled her hair dry. She still looked a little bedraggled though, hunched over in front of the fireplace lit in his study. For the first time, she looked older than she seemed, and it disturbed him.

Keiko-san always seemed to hold unending youth.

"I know that you're angry about the letters," he finally said, breaking the silence. He sat at his desk, pretending to look over reports and papers.

"It isn't about the damn letters," she snapped, her hands held out before the fire, trying to rid them of their numbness. It wasn't cold outside, but rain had soaked her through the bone. "It's about you and Rin, and everything that you are claiming to _ignore_."

"Keiko-san-"

"No!" she snapped, pulling herself away from the fireplace. "I'm tired of Keiko-san this, and Rin-san that. I'm tired of watching you two _pine_ over each other, and yet do _nothing_. I've already seen this happen. I've already watched this once before, and I _refuse_ to stand and watch it again."

His father, he realized. How often he forgot that Keiko had been a first-hand witness of Inutaisho-sama and Izayoi-san, and their legacy. He watched his aunt round his desk, before sitting atop it, with little care or ceremony. Right on his papers and reports. Crumpling the paper, without a care in the world.

She reached out and snatched his chin in her claws, gripping. "You're so beyond your depth, you ignorant pup, that you haven't realized that it's _okay_ to ask for help. I'm your aunt, Sesshoumaru. What good am I to you, if you don't seek my advice?"

He hated the pitiful tone of her words. He also hated that she was right. He reached up and pulled her claws from his face. "I had thought what I was doing, was right."

"Pushing her away?"

" _Keeping her safe_ ," he said.

His aunt gave him that _look_ , the one that showed that she was one part in disbelief, one part in desperation, and all parts _over it all_. "And what, you've just now noticed that you've made a mistake?"

"She's everywhere," he said quietly. "When I make my tea, I remember sitting with her every night. When I take my breakfast, I'm sad when it's not her that brings it. Even in the little things, the insignificant things, the things that don't even matter. And just when I can finally overlook it all, _they_ won't let her go. She's the talk of the court, she's on everyone's mind." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and dragging a hand down his face. He was tired of fighting it.

"Of course she is," Keiko said gently. "You're going out of your way for her, people are bound to notice."

"They want to know why."

"They _know_ why," she said tersely. "They want to hear you say it. They _want_ history to repeat itself. _"_ And then she paused, running her fingers through his bangs. His mother had never done this, only Keiko, and it had been a long time since she had indulged. " _I_ want to hear you say it."

Sesshoumaru froze under her fingers. "It's nothing," he said.

And at that, Keiko snorted. "Nothing, he says. A man, who never does anything without reason, let alone bring a little girl back from the dead. Let alone kill his mother, to save her. _Nothing_." And hearing it from Keiko, made his vehemence seem stupid and childish.

"There's no point," he replied.

" _I await foolishly for your return_ ," she sighed wistfully. "Such pretty words, for words with no point. I used to say such things to Hiro-san."

"But you and Hiro-san-" And then he stopped, prompting Keiko to look at him seriously.

"Hiro-san and I _what_? Lived a peaceful and easy life, without any danger or regard? Were instantly happy from the first moment? That we never had to _work_ for the relationship that we carefully cultivated for over two centuries?" Keiko looked at him not with anger, but with pity, and he felt guilty for throwing up their relationship with petty ignorance.

"I love her," Sesshoumaru finally admitted aloud, for the very first time. His voice creaked slightly with embarrassment. "I love the girl, and it's stupid and I hate it. I hate that she's in danger because of it. I hate that I can't protect her, without being scrutinized. I hate that she has to become a political pawn, just to be able to walk through the gardens without having fingers pointed our way." And then Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I hate the idea of not sharing tea with her."

And then arms surrounded him as Keiko pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay," she said to him, her voice close to his ear, soothing. When was the last time that he needed such comfort? When his father had passed.

It bothered him more that he wanted comfort from Rin instead.

"I hate that I had to ask that stupid wolf for help," he muttered.

Keiko pulled back from him. "Stupid wolf? Kouga-san?"

"Aside from you, he's the only person that I remotely trust. He will help protect Rin." Then Sesshoumaru swallowed. "He swore a blood oath, on the name of Father."

Keiko, to his surprise, didn't seem surprised. She grabbed his hand and held it palm side up. "Perhaps if you don't want people to know that, you should hide such a thing." He was about to cut in, but she kept speaking. "I saw it earlier, when you were shouting outside. Really, you stupid pup, it might be old magic, but it's recognizable."

Sesshoumaru yanked his palm away from her. "Though, Sesshoumaru-sama," she continued with, "This confirms something that I had been wondering for quite awhile." She leapt from the desk, heading for her traveling pack on the far side of the room.

"Which is what?" he mumbled, unable to mask the annoyance that was now creeping into his tone. The last thing that he had wanted, was his aunt to visit and leave with a heartfelt, one-on-one talk. He wasn't one for sentimentality.

"Exactly how far you had fallen for the girl," she replied, her voice far more cheerful than he would have liked. "I never thought you'd admit that you loved her aloud to me."

"You practically _forced_ it out of me."

But Keiko didn't respond, instead rummaging around her pack. Finally, she pulled out a box, and carefully cradling it, brought it back to Sesshoumaru-sama. "I didn't come here to argue with you," she finally said, "I came here to give you a wedding present."

At that, Sesshoumaru sat up, startled. "I am _not_ marrying her!"

"Not _yet_ ," Keiko said slyly. "And I'm willing to wait. What's another few years, when I've waited one hundred?"

"Keiko-san," he grit out, but she wouldn't let him finish.

"Open it," she said, placing the box down and holding out her hand. He stared at it obstinately. And she stared him back down, intent on doing so for as long as need be. He glanced at the box, ancient and flaking around the joints and corners. He reached out and flicked it open, only to find-

"Keiko-san, I cannot take this," he said quietly, pulling away like he had been burned.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to have it." No suffix, no propriety, just and aunt giving her favorite nephew her _most prized possession_. Keiko had nothing anymore. Despite giving her home back, she had so little- only the love of her remaining family, and the memories that she lived on.

"Keiko," Sesshoumaru said, "I _cannot_."

"You will," she said firmly.

"Hiro-san made this," he said. "He made this for you. This was-"

"Why are you telling me what my husband gifted me as a wedding present?" she said contritely. "I think that I would know, just as I know it's my most prized possession, my most treasured memory."

Sesshoumaru refused to reach into the box, so Keiko did instead, pulling out the most delicate teacup he had ever seen. Cream colored and perfectly shaped, painstakingly painted with visions of pirates, ships and the sea. "I know that Hiro-san made this, molding the clay and forging it with his own flames. I know that he painted this, showing off a rare talent that he kept hidden. His family's trade was ceramics, and he had thrown all that away to sail the seas, so yes, I know. I know what it meant for him, to make this tea set for me."

She took his hand into her own, settling the cup carefully between his fingers. "This is love," she continued with. "This is our love, in physical form. And now it is yours and Rin's, and it is something that I freely give, because I love you both. And Hiro does too."

The cup was light as a feather in his hand, but it weighed heavy in his heart. Hadn't he just told himself that he wasn't sentimental? He wouldn't cry, but it was hard to reign in the emotion that overcame him.

Keiko always teased him, but she wasn't this time. This time she was speaking earnestly and from deep within her heart. He didn't deserve her, he had never deserved her. Carefully, he set the cup back into the box, before clicking the lid closed.

"It goes without saying, that I love you," he said quietly.

"Well of course, you ignorant git."

At that, his lips quirked upwards into the smallest of smiles. "Yes well, I don't say it enough. I love you Keiko-san. Thank you for everything."

She didn't hug him this time, only smiled in return.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Despite there being a bit of Rin, this chapter is actually about Sesshoumaru learning to accept his vulnerability, when it comes to his love for Rin. With the help of Kouga-san and Keiko-san, of course. Kouga-san sees Inutaisho in Sesshoumaru, and that's why he somewhat pities him. Like Keiko, he's a bit of a hopeless romantic. He's also incredibly loyal to the boy, if he's never really had the chance to express it. He mentioned a blood oath to Inutaisho-sama, but not what it is, so have fun guessing what it is. ;D It's got a little bit of Keiko, learning to move on (which she kinda of had, but now she's living vicariously through our two little love birds)._

 _With that out of the way, now we can finally get somewhere. 3_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Thirteen**_

* * *

Rin held the knife up and trained her eyes on the tree. Keiko had carved a rough target into the trunk for Rin to practice with. She recalled her advice to keep both eyes open, lined up the goal and then threw the blade with more force than she thought might be needed. Her wrist was loose, and the metal flew from her hand effortlessly.

It landed in the trunk with a thunk, but missed the target completely.

"Well," she heard Keiko-san say behind her, "At least you _hit_ the tree, this time."

"An improvement for sure!" Rin said, turning around. Keiko sat on a blanket behind her, unfolded along the courtyard pavement. Kaede-san had voiced her disapproval of damaging property with the knife, but hadn't gone as far to stop them.

"Honestly though," Keiko said with a sigh, as Rin retrieved the knife and then went to sit with her. "Sesshoumaru-sama should be the one to teach you this."

At the mention of him, Rin's cheeks turned bright red. Ever since Keiko had gone to deliver something to his Royal Highness several weeks back and returned, her entire demeanor had been a little different. There was less teasing of her nephew, replaced with wistful sighs and wishes for the two of them. It wasn't odd per se, but different, and it made Rin very suspicious.

"I would think that I would be too distracted to learn from him," Rin said quietly, and Keiko flashed a sly smile back at her.

"By his face, you mean. Really, that boy is too pretty for his own good."

"Keiko-san!" Rin squeaked, "I only meant that the rest of the court would likely _bother_ us over such a thing. It would be hard to focus on learning, with so many eyes on us." Well, it wasn't a lie, but it was clear that Rin was trying to dodge the line of question.

Keiko gave her a level stare for a moment. "Nothing is stopping him from coming _here,_ " she finally said, a sigh escaping her. "My nephew aside, it's time for your next lesson."

Immediately, Rin perked up. Keiko had proven herself to be a wealth of information, and gradually the girl learned more about what exactly it was she had done in her youth. Keiko had serviced the Empire in a far more important capacity, than Rin had initially realized, and she found herself waiting to learn more.

So far, Keiko had imparted her the wisdom of lessons four and five.

" _Don't take no for an answer. Even if they refute what you have to say, be persistent until they listen."_

" _Remember that being a woman doesn't make you weak. If it did, why would men care if we speak out, in the first place?"_

Even beyond Keiko-san had taught her, she had come to realize that the role of women when it came to youkai, was far different than what humans expected. Rin wasn't sure that extended to her, as she wasn't youkai, but she had no doubt that Sesshoumaru-sama would expect for it too.

It was thrilling, but terrifying. The weight expectation was heavy, and Rin hoped that she could do her role proud.

"I feel as though I'm throwing myself into an unknown place," she had told Keiko-san a few weeks back.

"Had Izayoi-san lived, perhaps it would be different," Keiko had said to her. "Perhaps you wouldn't be so out of your depth. Perhaps they would be more accepting. Instead, this will be a learning experience for both sides- don't forget that. The best part is that it's _you_ that will get to impart that change, and I couldn't think of anyone better."

"Lesson number six," Keiko said, pulling Rin from her thoughts, "Is a simple one, and it might not seem like it's important." She pulled over a basket, removing the cloth atop it to reveal a splendid lunch of tarts and breads. Rin hadn't noticed exactly how hungry she was, until she saw the mouthwatering display. "Never start the day without a decent meal."

At that, Rin cocked her head to the side. "Eh?" she managed to spit out, but she accepted the roll that Keiko handed her.

"Never start the day without a decent meal," Keiko repeated. "You'll find yourself sucked into work," she explained. "You'll find yourself working for hours on end, trying to find solutions to things that seem hopeless. You'll want company to keep you sane, but there won't be time. And then, eventually, you'll forget to take care of yourself. As a human, you _cannot_ do that." She held up a muffin as if to illustrate her point. "However, no matter how tired you are in the morning, if you remember to eat a decent meal, despite everything- it won't seem so bad." Keiko took a bit of it and sighed wistfully. "Especially if you share it with pleasant company."

"Oh, so this is more about Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin blurted.

Keiko then smiled mischievously and laughed. "Everything is about him, Little Sparrow. And you as well."

"What is the point in bringing him his tea, if he won't accept it?" Rin suddenly sighed. Even if he had explained it, even if she did understand, there had been a small pang in her heart every time that he reached past her for a clean tea cup.

"I suppose there is none," Keiko said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But you still brewed it everyday, didn't you?"

Rin's mouth snapped shut. Well, she had just about answered her own question with her actions.

"If it's of convenience, then why stop? If not for him, do it for yourself."

"For myself," Rin repeated, causing Keiko to look at her seriously.

"You need to stop thinking that you aren't _allowed_ to," she said softly. "And you need to remember that he's not the only one who can make decisions about the two of you."

At that, Rin realized that Keiko-san was trying to give her advice.

"Which brings me to my next lesson, Little Sparrow. _Never wait for a man to come around_. If you're unhappy with the direction of things, take the reins and _change_ it."

"Since when were my lessons about _love_ , Keiko-san?"

"My lessons are about dealing with men, and believe it or not, Sesshoumaru-sama happens to be one, underneath that prissy exterior." With that, Keiko took another bite of her muffin and washed it down with tea, while Rin fell to the blanket, overcome with laughter.

* * *

The first month had passed with difficulty, but the second seemed to fly by. It wasn't until one morning that she tried to make his oolong tea, that Rin realized that she was out of leaves. Baffled, she looked at the empty tin.

"Has it been that long?" she mused. She still felt that telltale ache in her heart, but it had dulled the slightest bit. Instead, she was thrumming with anticipation.

"Has what been long?" Keiko-san asked, whirling into the kitchen. She took the tin from Rin, only to tut when she found it empty. "I suppose we'll have a different blend today, hm?"

"How long we've been here. It's been over two months and I hadn't realized. I wonder, is this what it is like for you? Things passing by, in the blink of an eye?"

Keiko blinked at her. "Well, I would suppose that it is hard to explain," the woman finally said, setting about to fix the kitchen fire and kettle. "My concept of time is so much different than yours. And yes, I would say that it passes in the _blink_ of an eye, but not in the way you think, perhaps. It's not so much _having gone by fast_ , as _forgetting that it's all already happened_."

Rin regarded her with confusion and the inuyoukai sighed. "But like I said, it's hard to describe."

"You once said that you couldn't remember what your mother looked like," Rin asked.

"And I really don't. I remember things about her, but there's so much that I don't."

"Then that's something that I _do_ understand."

Her words caused Keiko-san to look at her and then smile sadly. "I don't want to say that it's comforting, Little Sparrow, but it is."

Rin turned red and looked away, resting her chin in her hand as she looked out the window. "I didn't care if people remembered me or not. But now that I have what I consider a family, I suppose that I fear it now. I don't want you and Sesshoumaru-sama to forget me."

Keiko didn't look at her, as she removed the kettle from the fire and set about fixing their tea. "I'm insulted, Rin-san," she said quietly. There wasn't any bite to her tone, but rather sadness as such an idea. "To think that I would ever forget you. Please. And that boy? Sesshoumaru would sooner chop his own arm off, than forget you. I would venture to say that he never will."

She paused, bringing over two cups. Handing one to Rin, she sat down next to her, stirring at the leaves gently. "It'll seem weird, what I'm about to tell you, but bear with me. While we see time differently, it's important that we also regard our relationships differently as well. Because we live so long and know so many people, we tend to seek out those truly precious individuals. I wasn't close to my mother, because that's now how inuyoukai are- so while it seems callous to say that I don't really remember her, it's more so that I didn't make an effort to do so.

"But once in a long while, we come across someone who is truly precious. These are the people that we don't forget. I will never forget the way Hiro-san used to lean his arm on my shoulder, or the soft voice of Izayoi-san, when she read aloud. I'll never forget the affection in my brother's voice, when he called me _Little Sparrow_." She reached out, brushing back Rin's short bangs. "I'll never forget your voice, or how you dance, Rin. While there is much we forget, we do so to remember the important things, the things that shape and mold us.

"People think that youkai are too old and stubborn to learn, but the truth is that we learn every day. A year ago, Sesshoumaru-sama would never have labeled a human girl as the Lady of the South, and look at where we are now?"

"A year ago, there are a _lot_ of things that Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't have been caught dead doing."

Keiko had been mid-sip into her tea, and almost spat it out in her laughter. "That is incredibly true." Then she sighed, placing her mug down and looking at Rin affectionately. "You don't need to worry about him forgetting you, Rin. I have a _really_ good feeling that it might be impossible."

Rin regarded her through narrow eyes, knowing that tone very well. "Keiko-san, is there something that you know?"

"It's only the intuition of an aunt," Keiko said flippantly, and Rin _knew_ that she was lying. She couldn't sniff out a fib, but she was certain that Keiko was hiding something. She'd figure it out, but until then, she'd drop it.

"Keiko-san, what lesson are we learning today?" she asked instead, sipping at her tea. It was a green tea, lightly sweetened. She liked it, but it was an odd switch after the oolong- she had gotten used to the bitter tones of Sesshoumaru-sama's favorite.

Keiko hummed as she thought, her fingers tapping along the rim of her cup. Finally, she said, "You know, Little Sparrow, I think that's all that I have to teach you for now. Once we arrive back at the palace, I'm sure there will be more to touch on, but for now… you have all the basics down. The rest will come with practice."

Rin frowned, because she felt like they had only touched the tip of the iceberg, and that there was so much to still go over. But, she knew that if she questioned the woman, Keiko would just wave it off. So instead, Rin asked, "So, we'll be heading back to the palace soon?"

"I would think so," Keiko said, "but that boy hasn't given me the okay quite yet."

"You never struck me as the type to do what he says, Keiko-san," Rin said with a sly grin.

"While that is true, he _is_ the Emperor now. Teasing him is now a punishable offense."

"As if he would," Rin snorted, sipping at her tea.

"As if, indeed." Keiko reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I will write him a letter, I suppose, and tell him how bored we are here."

At that, Rin laughed, leaning into the older woman, as they finished their tea in the kitchen.

* * *

Several days later, Sesshoumaru would receive a letter from Keiko-san. Like any other, he would have turned it away, but he had been in a fowl mood, and hadn't bothered to check who it was from. Ripping open the parcel, he unrolled the parchment, his lips twisting into a frown the moment that he saw his aunt's familiar scrawl.

"By the Gods, Keiko-san, you have the worst timing-"

And then he read her words. And then read then again. And again, his fingers tightening around the paper, crinkling it.

 _Come and get her, you damn fool._

She hadn't even bothered to sign it.

Truth be told, he could have called them back at any moment, but he had only been denying the inevitable. Once Rin journeyed back to the palace, she would remain, and he would be _ruined_.

Keiko-san hadn't helped with this, clearly determined to push them together as much as possible.

And now… the idea didn't seem so bad.

 _You damn fool_.

She wasn't wrong.

 _Come and get her._

His heart shouldn't have raced to so quickly at the thought.

And yet, it did.

* * *

Rin was annoyed at Keiko-san.

Since their lessons had been halted, she had taken to sleeping in every day. Her bed was warm, and with the months slowly becoming cooler, the mornings were now crisp and bitter. The last thing she had wanted to do was drag herself out of bed and get dressed.

And to the nines, apparently. Keiko-san had tried to wrestle her into something more formal, but Rin had put a stop to that almost immediately. Instead, she had opted for a comfortable cotton yukata, something that was appropriate for wearing around the house. Orange and yellow squares, with a green obi, and probably too bright for a woman her age- but she enjoyed the color and youthfulness of it.

Keiko snarled her disapproval, but didn't push it farther, instead sighing when she also forwent make-up.

"You'll regret it," Keiko-san had told her. "In any case, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise that requires me up at dawn?"

"If I had my way, you would have been up and prepared before the sun rose."

Rin narrowed her eyes shrewdly at the woman and Keiko gave her a conspiratorial grin. Nope, Rin didn't like that look upon the dog's face one bit, and knowing the woman, it could have been _anything_.

And so, they rounded the hall and down the steps into the courtyard- only for Rin to be greeted by a large two-headed dragon. Rin shrieked, drawing back towards Keiko, who only laughed. She went to it, reaching out and to Rin's astonishment, the creature nuzzled right into her hand!

"This is Ah-Un," Keiko-san told her. "He's a dragon youkai, and utterly harmless." She paused and thought about her statement. "Well, mostly. He certainly won't hurt you. He belonged to my brother."

 _Inutaisho-sama_. "He left you a dragon?" Rin asked, venturing a few steps closer.

"He actually left Izayoi-sama the dragon. Until this year, I didn't know he was still alive." She motioned for Rin to come closer. "Hold your hand out, just like that. Let him sniff you. I swear that he wouldn't bite."

Rin wasn't so sure, but did as she was told. Ah-Un carefully sniffed at her, his breath warm. Finally, he licked her hand. Rin pulled back and made a face, wiping her hand across her kimono. "Yuck!"

Keiko-san laughed at her, reaching up to pet the dragon. "Good boy," she cooed affectionately. "Truth be told, I was surprised that he brought Ah-Un here. While he doesn't get testy, it's better for him to meet people in a familiar place. Then again, it would raise attention if he retrieved you _personally_ , I suppose."

Rin listened and then perked up slightly at one word. "He?"

Keiko-san opened her mouth to answer, but someone else beat her to it.

"Lady Rin," a man said from behind them, and Rin's heart soared.

Rin turned to find Sesshoumaru-sama standing there, wearing the most brilliant silk haori she had ever seen. The red honeycomb pattern crawled across his shoulders and down the sleeves, and the stark white complimented his skin. His hair fell down his back, blowing slightly in the early morning breeze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed, and it was like seeing him for the first time again.

Except that this time, she loved him.

And for the first time in almost three months, he was close enough to touch. She reached out, her fingers catching hold of his sleeve gently. She didn't pull, only held and immediately he took a step towards her.

They stood there, awkwardly, not really sure what to do. And then Keiko laughed and said, "It's not as though there's anyone spying on you here." At that, Sesshoumaru snapped his head towards her, but Keiko had already turned on her heel, walking away.

Rin dropped her head, laughing lightly, pressing her forehead against his chest, incredibly aware of his armor. "It's hard to believe that you're here," she said softly.

"Keiko-san made it apparent that I should come and get you."

"Ah, her devious letters," Rin said with a chuckle. "I thought you weren't receiving them?"

"Admittedly, I was distracted, so this one slipped through." He paused. "I…" Words failed him again, and Rin cocked her head to the side, an amused smile falling across her face. "I missed you," he finally said, his voice quiet.

"I missed you too," Rin replied. "But are you… What I mean to say is, haven't you decided to-"

"None of that has changed," he said quickly. Rin couldn't help the way that her heart fell slightly. "But that doesn't mean that I cannot wish for your presence."

She reached forward and pulled him into a hug, and while he didn't stiffen, he did hesitate. Finally, he raised his hand and pressed it against the back of her head, pulling her closer. Rin fell into the embrace, her eyes closing and she took a deep breath. Her fingers tightened in his haori and he smelled like the forest and rain.

 _None of that has changed_ , he had said.

But it had, and Rin could tell. Because they stood there in the courtyard and it wasn't that he let her hold him. It wasn't like that time they shared tea, and she pulled him to her in the heat of the moment.

No, this time, he held her back.

And Rin smiled.

* * *

"That isn't the hug of a man who is half invested," Kaede-san said with a frown. Keiko had found her spying from around the corner, and joined the old crone after leaving the two lovebirds. She couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed her face.

And then they watched as his claws ran through Rin's short hair delicately. Kaede-san's mouth dropped at the display, and Keiko pumped her fist in pride.

"Rin-san had warned me," Kaede-san said with a groan. "I didn't think she was actually _right_."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

" _Amazing_? It's a disaster!" Kaede sighed. "And the next thing you'll tell me, is that he deserves this."

"I was _going_ to say, that our Little Sparrow deserves it," Keiko replied coolly. "My nephew doesn't deserve her one bit."

"That's for certain."

Keiko sighed wistfully. "She's good for him. Think of the changes that could be made."

"Do you think that he would listen to her?" The crone sounded actually interested.

The old dog smiled. "He already has, and then some. With her by his side, no one will be able to stand against him."

"She has to be by his side though." Kaede-san pointed to them. "Even though it's clear how he feels, the boy treats her like she's made of glass, and might break any moment."

"Yes, well, I'm working on that."

"You? Keiko-san-"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Kaede-san frowned again, but waved her off. "You, I trust. It's him that I don't."

At that, Keiko barked out a laugh.

* * *

The journey back to the palace was long, boring and incredibly uncomfortable. Even with Ah-Un and his saddle, it still took almost two days of travel. It was wet, muddy and Rin's behind hurt more than she would have every admitted allowed.

And worst of all, Keiko-san didn't come with them. She had brought Rin a change of clothing, hugged her tightly and let her go with a wink. Before Rin could call her back, she was gone, promising that she would soon follow, with her luggage.

But she hadn't, and Rin had traveled with Sesshoumaru alone.

And Gods above, it had been awkward.

Despite Sesshoumaru-sama's vehement denial that things hadn't changed, they had. And Rin hated it. There was a hesitation, a strange awkwardness about him. He seemed hyper aware, and any time she tried to broach it, he would conveniently wander off.

When the palace crested the horizon, Rin felt relieved. The palace was somewhere familiar, somewhere that she would feel welcome. Sesshoumaru took leave of her, heading to the palace first to inform them of their arrival.

Ah-Un landed with a grace that she didn't know such a large creature could possess. And instead of Sesshoumaru-sama meeting her at the gate, there was another man, one she hadn't seen since the celebration of the solstice.

"Kouga-san!" she exclaimed, moving to climb from the dragon's saddle.

"Hey there, Little Lady," he said, reaching up to grasp her hand. "I know that we haven't properly introduced, so here we are." He helped Rin down with ease. "I am Kouga-san of the North, and let it be known Rin-san, that I am a friend."

"A friend?" she asked carefully.

"The _best_ of friends." Rin remembered his banter with Keiko-san at court, and how he had defended Sesshoumaru to his mother, when she called their friendship into question. "Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to keep an eye on you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

And then Rin remembered something else she had discussed, once before. "It's no secret who I am now," she told him. "My father has tried to frame the North for years, proclaiming that I was kidnapped. Why would you help me?"

"Why would I blame you?" he asked instead, holding his arm out for her to take. She did so and he began to lead her to the palace gate. "From what I now know, he was a terrible man, who did terrible things. Especially to _you._ And besides, I trust Keiko-san's judgment."

"Which is why you defended me at the solstice."

Kouga-san shrugged nonchalantly, but she knew what it mean to show such a thing. He had cast his bet long ago, despite what it might do to him. Patting her arm gently, he said, "Come on now, let's get you inside. I would bet all the tea on the Mainland, that you want a bath."

At that, Rin laughed, and he led her inside.

* * *

"I can see it," Kouga said to him. "Why you like her." At that, Sesshoumaru grunted and the wolf smiled in amusement. It wasn't often that Kouga saw the boy flustered, and it was a constant source of entertainment as of late. And flustered, he was, trying to pay attention to whatever paperwork he had laying before him.

"I told you to bring her here first," Sesshoumaru said to him, his voice level.

"And I was going to- until I saw her state when she arrived. Covered in mud and who knows what else. Where there no streams along the way?"

Sesshoumaru paused in his work, like he hadn't quite considered such a thing. At that, Kouga tutted.

"In any case, Inara-san will bring her right here once she's done bathing."

" _Bathing_."

"Oh? Did that catch your attention?"

"Kouga-san, you are on thin ice."

Kouga leaned against his desk, arms crossed across his chest. "Relaxing in the water, covered in delicate soaps, her skin soft and supple-"

The pen in Sesshoumaru's hand snapped right in half. "You would be wise to _get out_."

Kouga only laughed. "Someone has to tease you, while Keiko-san is gone."

" _Leave_."

Kouga had already pulled himself from his desk though, and was halfway to the door. "I would venture to say that the Little Lady is just as anxious to see you. I'll do what I can to bide you some time." And with the wave of his hand, he was gone, leaving behind an incredibly frustrated Emperor.

He didn't miss the crash of something being thrown in the room.

* * *

She had known Sesshoumaru-sama for almost two years now, but she had never seen his private quarters. It was only part of them, really, and his office at that- but she stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do with her hands.

"I apologize, for not meeting you at the gate. I _had_ expected Kouga-san to bring you directly to me, however." He didn't sound angry, but rather disappointed in the wolf.

"What's another hour, when I've been away for months?" Rin asked, and Sesshoumaru offered her the tiniest bit of a smile. "I really have missed it here. I shouldn't have ever left."

Sesshoumaru, who had been reading over a letter at his desk, paused. Rin currently sat before his fireplace, holding her palms against the warm flames, much like Keiko-san had weeks before.

"Leaving was the best thing to do, I think. The court has had time to adjust to me taking the throne."

"And to forget about the two of us," Rin finished. "Did they?"

"No, much to my aggravation." He sighed and she turned to look at him. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "As long as we are careful, then they shouldn't ask too many questions."

" _Careful._ Easier said than done," she said quietly, turning back to the fireplace. "You warned me, that it wouldn't be easy, and I had thought that I would do _anything_ , if it meant I didn't have to leave your side. I left for only several months, and it felt like a lifetime."

Sesshoumaru was quiet, prompting her to look towards him again. Setting down the parchment he held, he stood and went to her side, sitting beside her on the rug. "I'll admit, that this won't be as easy as I originally thought."

Surprising words coming from the man. Sesshoumaru never admitted that he might have been wrong. She reached out, threading her fingers into the silk of his haori, leaning her head forward against his chest. He allowed it.

"Even though we're so close, I feel so far away. I can feel the distance that separates us."

"Rin-" he started quietly.

"I'm not blaming you," she interrupted. "But it hurts, and leaving only made it worse."

"Leaving was necessary," he said quietly, pressing a hand into her hair. It was a motion that he was allowing himself more and more, and Rin relished it with everything that she had. "You _had_ to leave, in order to come home."

"And is that where I am?" she asked hesitantly. She almost feared the answer. "Is this my home?" She had assumed that she would _work_ in the palace, but live at her manor. Staying in the palace hadn't ever crossed her thoughts, and never had she given the idea consideration.

"For as long as you like, Rin, yes." His lips pressed against her hair, and she closed her eyes, clinging onto him.

"It's not the palace, you know," she said against his chest. "My home is wherever you are. Be it my manor, be it this palace, or even The Rainsmarch." Bold words, but she felt compelled to say them, to say _something_.

"Rin," he started, his words strained. "I-" He paused, gathering his thoughts, and Rin waited patiently. "What I mean to say is-"

So much for _nothing changing_. It seemed that the Emperor had lied straight to her face.

"Don't say it." The words surprised her, bubbling from her lips before she could stop them. "If you say it, it'll only make it worse, so don't. Just… just let me stay here, for a little while. Let me enjoy this. And then tomorrow will be a new day."

Sesshoumaru sighed, but she felt him nod against her head. "As the lady wishes." He was quiet, running his claws through her short hair. And Rin let out a heavy breath and relished the touch.

And they allowed themselves that moment, as short-lived as it was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru-sama had gifted her the room directly next to his. Judging by the door that both sides shared, it was meant to be the room of the Consort. She turned pink at the idea, and knew that the moment Keiko-san arrived, she would never let her hear the end of it.

But, the room felt like home already, and she had settled in rather quickly.

Rin enjoyed her dinner by the fire that Inara-san had lit. She had familiarized herself with the books in the shelves, planning which one she would pick first. And the _bed_! Big enough to fit what seemed like four people, it was wrapped in the softest sheets that she had ever felt in her life. After changing into a nightshirt, she slid under the covers, wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

It was the best sleep she had had in years, it seemed. She felt safe. Warm, comfortable, and _safe_. And Sesshoumaru-sama was right next door.

Inara-san threw open the curtains the next morning, and Rin groaned, complaining it was too early.

"His Majesty told me to let you sleep in," the cat replied in a huff. "It's near afternoon."

At that, Rin sprang awake. "His tea!" she squeaked, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow at her. Inara-san was pretty enough, her green eyes almond shaped and slanted. But she wasn't Keiko, and Rin didn't pay her much mind.

She dressed in record time, and despite the maid's protests, found the kitchen with effort.

And like always, he refused the tea that she brought him. This time though, he smiled, the barest quirk of his lips, telling her to leave it on his desk. It was the same the next day, and then the next.

The fourth day, he had time to share it with her, but still refused to take the cup that she poured. Rin pretended to not care, drinking it instead.

And after a week, she woke alone, after telling Inara-san to _leave her be_. The curtains were closed, the room dark, despite the sunlight that shone through the cracks. She stretched, humming softly. Despite Sesshoumaru-sama claiming that there was work to be done, he hadn't called upon her once since she arrived.

She rose from the bed, throwing on a robe, before going into the sitting room of her chambers. And there breakfast sat, which was unusual, as Inara-san usually brought the meal to her, midday. It was a platter of tarts and fresh fruit.

But that wasn't what caught her attention. Next to the tray, there was a box, the leather old and weathered. The corners crunched and bent. The thing looked utterly pitiful. She lifted the letter set atop it, unfolding the paper.

 _It might not look like much, but this is priceless. I'm tired of the responsibility of caring for it, so instead, I give it to you._

 _Consider it a gift well deserved._

He didn't need to sign it. Rin hugged the letter to her chest before carefully folding it back up and tucking it into her obi. She opened the box with care, only to be met with the most beautiful tea set that she had ever seen.

She carefully lifted one of the cups, taking into the painstakingly painted seafoam and ships. Rin was almost afraid to touch it- she knew dragon glass when she saw it, and he was right, this _was_ priceless. And despite his offhanded, disinterested tone in the letter, she knew that he wasn't unloading an unwanted prize to her.

Setting the cup back into the box, she smiled. Even if she had told him to not say it, now she knew. He loved her, against all odds, and despite everything he had denied, he wanted her to know.

And her heart _soared_.

* * *

 _A/N: Despite the love for this chapter, I think it's weak overall. Things will kick up next time around, I promise._


End file.
